Gate: And Thus the Federation Fought There Too!
by Jokun
Summary: In the last few months of the One-Year War, an anomalous gate appears in Ginza, Japan, unleashing a huge, strange invading army from another world. In the aftermath of the invasion, the Earth Federation decides to send a small punitive force through the gate. The events that follow would change the course of the war between the Federation and the Principality of Zeon.
1. Chapter 1

Gate: And Thus the Federation Fought There Too!

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam belongs to both Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate; while  
Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is owned by Takumi Yanai

Reference:

 ** _Jokun_** – Introduction

"Jokun" – normal speech

" _Jokun"_ – foreign language

 _Jokun_ – thoughts

* * *

 ** _It is the Year 0079 of the Universal Century (U.C.). A half a century has passed since Earth moved its massive populations into gigantic orbiting Space Colonies–a new home for mankind, where people are born, and raised, and die._**

 ** _Nine months ago, the cluster of Colonies furthest from the Earth, Side 3, proclaimed itself as the Principality of Zeon, and waged a war of independence against the Earth Federation. Initial fighting lasted for over one month, with both sides losing half of their respective populations, as dreadful tactics like the indiscriminate use of chemical and nuclear weapons was employed. People were horrified by the unspeakable atrocities committed in the name of independence._**

 ** _Eight months have passed since the so-called rebellion began. Both camps are now at a stalemate._**

* * *

Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun, and one of the few places left on Earth, other than South America–where Federation Headquarters is located–where the influence of Zeon is not predominately been felt yet.

Ever since the Colony Drop that wiped the city of Sydney, in Australia, off the map, and plunged the Earth into an environmental dark age, the Principality of Zeon has taken advantage of the chaos it caused, to have its military forces land and occupy large swaths of places throughout the globe. Especially large population centers, like major cities, and regions with strategic importance, particularly those with resources that would fuel the Zeon war machine for months to come.

Miraculously, Japan escaped the aftereffects of the Colony Drop almost unscathed. Plus a large portion of the Earth Federation Forces is stationed in the island nation that would make Zeon think twice in launching an invasion there. Besides, Zeon has already have its hands full elsewhere around the world, dealing with remnants of the all but debunked Earth Federation Forces–who cling to the hope that they could make a turnaround in the course of this bloody war. It is also in Japan, where the most advanced research facilities in the world are located. Among them a branch of the Project V initiative–which is fast tracking in its research and development of Mobile Suits–gigantic mechanized humanoid war machines–for the Federation to combat Zeon's own.

Strangely life seems to go on normally in Japan in spite of the present situation of world. Students would go to school, the common worker to their everyday jobs to earn a living, and lovers enjoying each other's company without a care in the world. The only indication that the shadow of war loom over them was the presence of uniformed men and women of the Federation Civil Defense Force in the streets, along with a few RX-75 Guntanks. A precaution, in case Zeon forces brings the fight into their cities.

None was more peaceful and prosperous at that moment than the nation's capital of Tokyo. There a member of the Earth Federation Forces was presently enjoying his leave of absence to attend a doujin convention being held in the Ginza District.

"Woohoo!" joyously declared a man in glaring, casual clothing, with both arms up in the air and hands balled in fists. Earning him odd stares from the uninitiated passersby in the street, while others snickered and recognized him for what he is. A fellow otaku. "Today is the day I hit pay dirt at the event! And nothing in the world will spoil this moment!"

"What's that commotion over there?" a woman audibly spoke. The rest of the people nearby began to take notice of the disturbance occurring a few blocks away, downtown Ginza.

The man on leave eventually joined in and looked, and when he saw the silhouette of an unidentified flying creature, his eyes went wide with disbelief, and then with fear. "No…It can't be…" his voice trailed off. As if by fate, he spots the person he wished to find amongst the crowd, a police officer.

"Officer!" he called out, rushing towards the civil servant's side. "You've got to get these people out of here, quick!" The officer, older than him, gave the vacationing serviceman a rather annoyed look, unmindful of the people's anxious murmuring in the background.

"Hold yer horses, sonny. Where is the fire?" the police officer pensively stated.

"There's no time! If you don't get these people to safe-" He never finishes the sentence, as an arrow suddenly zips in and pierces the policeman's neck, mercifully killing him in an instant. A woman screams in horror at the incident. People began to panic; some began to run away from the morbid scene.

The man, who came here to Ginza to attend a fun filled event, grimly looked at where the archaic projectile came from, and got more horrified than before of what he was clearly seeing. Men who were not men, but clearly something out of a fantasy game–for he recognizes such being like orcs, goblins, and such– took point of the large torrent of beings that filled the avenue ahead, as they thundered their way towards where he and some of the people were standing in awe. Behind the nonhumans, where humans, people like them but seemingly European in appearance, not that it is unusual to see a lot of non-Japanese living and working in Universal Century Japan. They wore armors reminiscing that of Romans; many were on foot while others rode horses similarly protected with armor. But unlike the present day Europeans they know, these men shared the viciousness in their faces along with their nonhuman cohorts, perhaps even more so. Above the throng a couple of dragon-like creatures, the ones the otaku saw earlier, boring riders on their backs wheeled about in the air and were making several passes over the people below, inciting fear and panic.

A horse of a rider collided with a stationary vehicle in the way, catapulting the armored man off his mount and onto ground where he got stampeded to death by his fellows, but it did little to impede the furious advance of rest of the horde. The human elements of this dreaded army kept on repeating a litany of words, in language that no one else understood but by the dark invaders themselves.

" _Foolish and weak barbarians! Tremble and submit to the might of the Empire!"_ shouted the commander leading the force in front, on his sturdy steed. While the multitude behind him chanted: _"TREMBLE! SUBMIT! TREMBLE! SUBMIT!"_ The man wickedly smiled, thrilled by the frenzy he wroth over his men, to become mean living killing machines, sowing terror and death in their path. He continued on shouting.

" _Tremble and submit to the will of his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus! Who by divine right-"_ A single gunshot pierced the clamor, causing the tumultuous atmosphere to fall eerily silent for a moment. The invading army halted in their tracks, even the flying dragons stopped to hover, to observe on what just happened.

The commander of the force just sat still on his mount, a mask of extreme shock plastered on his face. He tried to speak but gurgled. Streaks of blood cascaded down his face from a small hole, right above between his eyes. He knew he was dying as his eyes began to cloud, staring while he still could at the one that undone him. A man–one of the barbarians in front of him which he planned to trample with his horse–in strange gaudy clothing, pointing a strange looking item at him. Whatever it is he is wielding, it has brought him low, he, a general of many seasoned battles, dying in the hands of a wretched barbarian, as the darkness slowing claimed him.

* * *

The otaku had picked up the fallen officer's service revolver and took careful aim with it at what he presumed to be the one leading the force of men and monsters. His aim and shot were true as the single bullet struck its target right between the eyes. This cause the mount of that Roman guy shot to the head to slow to down to a stop. The mass of soldiers and nonhumans followed his lead, but it was only when their commander slumped from his horse to ground and lay there unmoving, that is when they realized something was terribly wrong. They began to murmur darkly among themselves in disbelief.

" _What has happened to General Silus?"_

" _Is he…dead?"_

" _Did the barbarian just kill our commander?"_

" _Is he some kind of wizard?"_

" _What kind of sorcery did he use?"_

" _I did not see any flashing lights. Only the sound thunder and then…"_

General Silus' immediate adjutant took charged of the situation, trying to restore order and morale among the troops.

" _Soldier and servants of the Empire! Do not waver in your duty and resolve! This barbarian upstart is just but one. But for us, We Are Le-"_ A shot to the adjutant's chest by the man with the revolver, resulted in him in sharing the same fate of his commander, causing a further drop in the spirits among the troops of the invading army.

"Now is our chance, while they're confused!" the man with the gun loudly addressed the citizenry. "Everybody, head for the Imperial Palace! Those who can't, get indoors and bar yourselves in! Stay out of the streets!"

Strangely the people seemed to take heed in his words and began to leave the area, some in a semi-orderly manner, opposite and away from the looming and still menacing army.

" _The barbarians are escaping!"_ cried out one soldier.

" _But what of the sorcerer?"_ said another.

The lone gunman stood his ground, giving his mass of opponents something to concern themselves with other than going after the civilians. A new army adjutant however asserted his control over the group.

" _He is all alone now, men! Slay the wizard! Slay the wizard, I say! For the Empire!_ "

"Oh-oh! They're finally getting over their shock." the man with the gun lamented. He shot dead a goblin that tried a stick him an arrow, while he fired two shots at an engaging dragon rider, luckily killing the guy and causing to lose control of his dragon which crashed over several of the Roman soldiers and goblinoids alike, crushing them to death. But the entire force was riled up now, and wanted blood from the lone upstart.

He knew he was out of bullets even before he was left pointing and clicking an empty gun at his assailants. "I've always wanted to do this!" he weakly smiled. He then threw the emptied weapon at an orc, which tried to skew him with its spear, so hard that it broke its snout and knocked it out cold. "And that too!" he said, but with much rancor. "No thanks to you jerks, the convention is most likely cancelled. For good even!"

" _Slay HIM! Slay the ACCURSED WIZARD! FOR THE EMPEROR!"_

"You there! Civilian! GET DOWN!"

The lone man, well versed in his service with the Federation military, knew what do when heard those orders for him to duck to the ground. Shots were fired, more than several of them actually, and in automatic succession. Their source, a squad from the Federation Civil Defense unit positioned some distance away, where most of the crowd was already passing by.

"Aim carefully, men. Make sure not hit any civilians, you hear!" ordered their squad leader. Their bullpup assault rifles were making short work of out of the men in armor, felling them by the dozens.

"Use your tear gas canisters!" issued the squad leader to his men. A couple of them then chucked the said grenades into the mass of enemies, well away from the crouching civilian, with more than predictable results.

 _"Ah! My eyes! They burn!"_ croaked a goblin.

 _"I can't breathe!"_ coughed a human soldier, obviously suffering an adverse effect from the debilitating fumes.

 _"What new sorcery is this, this time?"_ groaned the adjutant who has been issuing orders of death for the lone opposer, trying to shrug off the gas's effects and at the same time rallying the now disorganized force.

"Kuribayashi! Get that man out of there, pronto!" ordered the squad commander to a female member of his unit, directing her to the man caught in between the group's crossfire with the enemy force.

"Yes, sir! At once!" the female soldier did what was ordered of her without delay as she started heading towards for the prone man.

"And Kuribayashi!" her squad leader quickly added, though she was already gaining distance away from the group, so he has to shout loud. "No gung-ho crap from out of you! You hear me!"

The girl simply smirked, pretending not to hear as she pulled out her bayonet and attached it under the barrel of her rifle. Of course, her commanding officer took noticed of this, much to his irate.

"Damn that girl! The rest of you! Provide cover fire for them!" The men were reloading fresh magazines and did what they were told to, to the best of their abilities, while their commanding officer felt almost sorry for anyone or anything that would get in the way of Kuribayashi, knowing too well her true nature.

* * *

The crouching and prone man looked at the invaders and then back at the squad of Federation soldiers. They were doing a good job of mowing down these freaks while trying not to get him hit in the crossfire. He was thinking of making a run for it towards them, while crouching from their gunfire of course, when he saw the lone Fed trooper heading towards him, presumably to pick him up.

"Finally! The cavalry has arrived. For a second ago, I thought you'd ne-" Besides noticing that she's a girl, the man read from her facial expression of the impending danger that was hovering over him. The female soldier quickened her pace, charging with a battle cry as she plunges her bayonet deep into the gut of a towering ogre, armed with a heavy wooden club–which was definitely meant for the man lying on the ground.

The huge monster smiled evilly with a toothy grin at Kuribayashi seemingly unaffected by the dagger stuck into its stomach. It raises it crude weapon, ready to smash her pretty head. But she got the last laugh as she switched her rifle's setting to full auto and pulled the trigger. The ogre's smile was replaced with indescribable dismay as it convulsed from the rapid firing rifle that emptied its full load inside of it. It died while standing. Kuribayashi then planted a boot onto its hole-ridden, bleeding stomach and pulled out her bayonet-mounted weapon and letting the hulking nonhuman fall on its back, never to rise again. She slashed the throat of an incoming orc; round kicked a goblin to its head; and dumped her empty magazine in place of new one with ease, switching to select fire and started shooting at any opponent caught in her sights.

"Who is this she-devil?" the prone man gawked, amazed at the female trooper's superb display of moves and execution. Sensing his eyes on her, Kuribayashi momentarily turns to the man to speak.

"What are you waiting for, civie? Get your ass outta here! Or do you need me to pull it out for you, myself?" Of course, she wasn't inclined in the least to do such a thing, as she was having a heyday clobbering enemies left and right.

"Look out!" warned the man. Too late though. Kuribayashi's brief lapse in minding her surroundings cost her by having an armored human overbearing her to the ground.

"DIE, you barbarian witch!" It is one of the adjutants, his hate filled face glowering over Kuribayashi. His shortsword was blocked by length the female troop's rifle, stopping it tip short to her venerable neck. But the male invader's vantage over her, coupled with his superior strength, threatened in overpowering Kuribayashi to an untimely end.

 _Dammit, I got careless! No thanks to that civi-_

There was flash of steel, followed the sicken sound of the slicing of flesh. A bubbling cry escapes from the intruding adjutant's mouth as his throat was slit by no less by the civilian Kuribayashi cursed her luck with. The man seemed to have appeared behind the Roman guy and grabbed him before ending his life. But Kuribayashi swore, upon seeing such a move from the man that just saved her, only one with military training could have done such a feat.

 _Who is this civie?_ "Hey, you! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Never mind that!" he replied, as he helped her up to her feet. "Let's get the hell out of here, while your buddies have them covered." So far, no enemies were nearby to threaten the two, giving them the chance to eventually escape. Both reached the safety of the Federation squad, who are still taking potshots at the enemy. Fortuitously, an APC rolled in into the scene and began adding it firepower to the fight.

"Get in there, civie!" ordered the squad commander to the only civilian in the bunch, directing him toward the opened side-hatch of the parked armored vehicle. "You too, Kuribayashi! You've earned yourself a breather!" The female trooper showed her objection.

"But, sir, I can still fight!" she retorted.

"Did I make it sound like a request? That's and order, missy! Be thankful I won't be reprimanding you for your stunt! Am I clear?" he practically shouted into her ear.

"Yes, sir…" she glumly replied.

"What was that?!"

"Crystal clear, sir!"

"Get your asses on board, then! The rest of you," he referred to his squad. "Fall back, but continue to provide suppressive fire! We're moving out of here, people!" He soon followed after Kuribayashi and the civilian on board the vehicle.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked. At this the civilian cut in.

"Head for the Imperial Palace!" He then turns to the squad commander. "On the way, have the people and any stragglers go there. The place is big enough to hold many people. We can hold out there until an organized response from the military arrives."

"And who suddenly made you commander, civie?" angrily replied Kuribayashi.

At first the guy clumsily began fishing for something from the folds of his clothing. His face brightened when he found what he was looking for. He presented to them his ID.

"Second Lieutenant, Youji Itami, Earth Federation Special Forces."

"It's okay, Kuribayashi. He's the real deal" the squad commander confirmed, after recognizing the authenticity of his identification.

Kuribayashi couldn't believe it. This guy, is with Special Forces? But then, that move he did back there…

"Alright, Lieutenant. We'll do it your way, since your idea seems to be very sound." The squad leader turns to the drivers. "Patch me up with the rest of the units in the area. And put on the speakers!"

"Yes, sir!" one of the drivers answered, as they began maneuvering the APC out of the combat zone.

Shino Kuribayashi was still in disbelief in what she came to know, occasionally giving darkly stares at the guy who claims to be a Second Lieutenant in the Earth Federation military, and a member of the Special Forces no less. But to her, seeing as how he looks and dresses, she thinks of only one word to describe him–a slacker. Of course Itami was oblivious to her musings as he sags onto his seat within the vehicle and relaxed, collecting his thoughts.

 _Yep. Definitely, the event got cancelled._

* * *

As per suggestion from Itami, many people were shown into the sanctuary of the huge compound of the Imperial Palace, while the remnants of the Federation Civil Defense Forces in Ginza stationed themselves in by the main gate and perimeter of the historical site. Surrounding them, closing in slowly are the troops of the so-called Empire, numbering still in the tens of thousands. Itami notices this and figures, unless help arrives very soon they'll have massacre in the making. He turns to a nearby radioman.

"Any word from reinforcements?" he asks the communications officer.

"They will be arriving in ten minutes, sir." he replied.

By then, Itami thought, all hell would break loose. And he is not sure their pitiful numbers are sufficient to hold off such an immense horde. He suddenly took note of the lone Guntank stationed in front of the palace's main entrance, then at the looming army. Curious, he climbed up the tank-like Mobile Suit, towards its torso area, where the driver's section was located.

"Driver! Does this baby have any anti-personnel airburst rounds?" Itami asked.

"In a matter of fact, it does. Why do you ask?"

"Why haven't you've used them already?"

The driver shrugged. "No orders from my CO. That's why. Besides, we are told to wait for reinforcements."

Itami shook his head. By the time they get here, the fighting would result in a close-quarter battle, restricting the usage of danger close tactics, and endangering further the lives of the civilians.

"The enemy is right now in the open, well away from buildings that might hide any civilians. I say we try to break their ranks right now. Throw a wrench into their plans so to speak, until help arrives."

"But, we've got only five each of that kind round in each cannon. A total of ten."

Itami nodded. "Ten is enough. Now, get me with your CO..."

* * *

The Empire army has amassed it forces around the Imperial Palace of Ginza, surrounding it from all sides, preventing for any avenue of escape for their quarries. They have also begun moving in ancient artillery pieces like ballistae and trebuchets behind their ranks in order to be used to weaken their foes' defenses, as well as provide support to the main body as they are about to lay siege the enemy's fortification.

"We've got the barbarians boxed in their castle! Now is the time to storm them, and lay them low!" declared an Empire general.

"But, sir. What about their giant guarding the gate?" questioned an adjutant, concerned about the Guntank Mobile Suit.

"What about it?" the general arrogantly replied. "It has done nothing since we have arrived here. It must be just some fixture meant to scare us. But it has not succeeded in its intended use. For We Are Legion! We shall lay low these barbarians, and claims these new lands. All for the Empire!"

"FOR THE EMPIRE! FOR THE EMPIRE! FOR THE EMPIRE!"

"For the Emperor!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE EM-"

A loud resounding boom echoed in the background, silencing the chants of the Empire soldiers. Almost immediately a large section of the invading army was virtually vaporized by a powerful blast of force from above which flattened them. The ones blown to pieces were the lucky ones, for those not were riddled with holes from the thousands of metal ball bearings that came with the artillery round, originating from the lone Guntank's twin 120mm low-recoil cannons.

"YES! Direct hit! Watch those bastards go boom!" exclaimed the Guntank's gunner, who is situated at the canopy-style cockpit in the head of tracked Mobile Suit. Itami is seated next to him, making things cramped within.

"Well don't just sit there, gibbering like an idiot! Switch to the next of set of targets!" he prodded.

"Aye, aye!" responded the gunner with much gusto as he maneuvers the Guntank in place, swinging the arc of his twin-guns to a new set of coordinates within the enemy mass. "Targeted acquired! Trajectory corrections set!"

"Let them have it, gunner!"

"Roger! Firing!"

Another company of men and nonhumans succumbs to the tracked mobile weapon's airburst attacks, bringing a negative stir to the rest of the invading army.

"The barbarian's giant is attacking! Using some kind of powerful magic that obliterates our troops by the scores!"

"Redirect the ballistae towards it! Bring it down!"

Several large spear-like projectiles flew to the practically stationary Guntank with one or two managing to dent it while the rest merely bounces off its tough metallic surfaces.

"They're peppering us with their own kind of artillery!" said the gunner, gritting on reflex as if he was the one being jabbed by the incoming ballista bolts.

"Can you take some of them out?" Itami asked.

"I can, but they're located too close to the buildings. I can't guarantee no collateral damage!"

"Then forgot about them! Concentrate on their front ranks!"

"Roger!"

* * *

Somewhere in the back of the main force, a certain Lord Lucien observed the progress of the Imperial Army on the barbarian's stronghold. He was both shocked and annoyed of what the barbarian's giant was capable of, and was helpless to do anything to stop its onslaught on the Emperor's forces. A messenger on horseback arrived and frantically dismounted to deliver his report to him.

 _"Milord! A new army by the barbarians has appeared and is approaching our right flank as we speak. And milord, they have among them a few rolling giants, as well as several what appear to be double-trunked, metal war elephants!"_

Indeed. This grave news did not bode well with Lucien, or for the Imperial Army. If this new group of giants were as powerful as this just one, they are facing, he sees little hope in winning in this undertaking.

Another messenger came in to give more grim news.

 _"Milord! An army of barbarian warriors and giants have engaged our left flank. We're being slaughtered by them!"_

 _"Are you certain, soldier?"_ Lucien asked, hoping the man was merely exaggerating. But he can tell from his expression that he was all but lying.

 _"I'm afraid so my, milord"_ the soldier replied with much regret in his tone.

Lord Lucien turned around and paced a couple of steps, not wanting his men to see the consternation on his face. Has everything that has led to this point, been a big mistake, he mused. He and the rest of the generals and lords assumed they could easily conquer this strange new land for their empire. But their arrogance has gotten the best of them, and it appears they're about pay a high price for their folly.

However, even with the prospect of impending defeat, they could not go back and face the Emperor with such shame. It would be better if they die fighting, while bringing down as many of these accursed barbarians with them. That's it. Lord Lucien has made his decision. He turns to face his adjutants again with renewed resolve.

 _"Send word to the rest of the commanders! Tell them to go all out! We shall show these savages that Empire Army is not to taken lightly! For the Empire! And for the Emperor!"_

* * *

"…That's the last of our airburst rounds. Should we start using the missiles?" the gunner suggested to Itami. The man beside him was quiet, while quickly trying to think. The Guntank has other munitions in its arsenal but Itami could not risk taking responsibly of having to use them without causing considerable damage to the area, especially with the missiles.

Suddenly several airburst explosions dotted over the invading army as far as the eye can see. Some were smaller and controlled, affecting a confined area; while others were as equal to the Guntank's firepower. Thousands upon thousands of the invading force fell from the massive bombardment. Their ranks finally faltered considerably.

"Was that you?" exclaimed Itami, asking the gunner if he was somehow responsible for the barrage they witnessed.

"It wasn't me! They came from somewhere else! Wait! I'm picking up a message…" the gunner handed his com, carefully listening to his earphones. "It's the 4th Mechanized Battalion! Reinforcements! We're saved!"

Itami could only knowingly smile at the great timing.

"Yeah. You can say that again."

* * *

A few days later, after much sorrow and renewal since the famed Ginza Incident, Youji Itami, now dressed in the distinctive beige-colored uniform of the Earth Federation Forces, stood and stared before him a strange and ominous structure. It is a huge stone arch of an architectural design from a bygone age. What made is eerie though was its wide opening, which leads into darkness that seems to have no end. Shino Kuribayashi was there with him as well.

"So this is where they came from?" she spoke, more to herself though. Itami could only oblige her query.

"Yep. It seems that way."

This is first time both got to see up close this so-called 'gate', not since after that fateful day. They've only seen it from the news, since they were busy, being part of the clean-up in the aftermath of the incident. Both have been decorated and promoted for their selfless acts of bravery, especially in the defense of the ordinary citizenry on that day, dubbed as the Battle of Ginza.

Around them, signs of evident reconstruction are still undergoing, repairing the damage caused by the strange invading army. But they also noted the speedy construction for a sturdy barrier, designed to enclose the gate when gets finished. Kuribayashi spoke once more, this time directing her question to Itami.

"Who do you think they are?"

Itami answered, somewhat ominously.

"One thing is for sure. They're not Zeeks."

* * *

 **Got a little sidetracked while collecting my thoughts on the next chapter of my other Gate fic: Gate - The Philippine Front. And this is the end result. As usual, please review, comment, rage. All is welcome.  
**


	2. Sojourn

Gate: And Thus the Federation Fought There Too!

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam belongs to both Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate; while  
Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is owned by Takumi Yanai

 **Chapter 2: Sojourn**

Jaburo, Earth Federation Forces Headquarters, one of the Federation's last bastions against the occupation and tyranny of the Principality of Zeon on Earth. Located somewhere beneath the Amazon basin in South America, it is here that the majority of their forces are holed up, training and preparing, unceasingly, for the day they take back everything that Zeon had taken, or ruined.

Although jokingly considered as an open secret, the exact location of the underground military facility has eluded many, especially for those whose intentions are for its ultimate demise, like Zeon. And thus the infamous Operation British was executed by the Principality. They jury rigged a depopulated space colony during the early weeks of the fighting of the One Year War, and set it on a course to crash on Jaburo. Zeon hoped that even if it did not make a direct hit, that the Federation forces would be considerably crippled to be of any threat to their invasion plans. But the EFF got wind of the plan and dispatched their space forces to engage them.

Somehow the Federation managed to foil Zeon's dastardly plan but at a great cost. Most of the EF space force is annihilated but were able to alter the colony's trajectory, totally missing Jaburo. Its fragments however crashed to several places on Earth, with the largest hitting smack Sydney, Australia, with a force of a 60,000 megaton bomb. The massive blast that it resulted destroys sixteen-percent of that continent, while triggering earthquakes and causing tsunamis within the neighboring regions. The fallout that followed drastically alters the world's climate patterns, creating mega storms–almost unheard of before–which wreak untold death and destruction in their wake. Crops fail from extreme change in temperature or weather conditions, crippling the world's food supply and causing starvation to many. Worldwide communication is disrupted for months due to the aftereffects of the fallout, cutting off contact with many cities and countries, resulting in mass hysteria and civil unrest. Overall, a third of the Earth's population perished as a result. For many it seemed the end times is upon them, and had wished they had died along with the lucky ones in ground zero on that fateful day.

In spite of all that has happened the Federation remains stalwart on its resolved in facing all adversities before it. And even if their ultimate goal is defeating Zeon, they still make it a point to handle other issues besetting the planet and their organization. Such is the case when news of the 'Ginza Incident' reaches Federation Command in Jaburo.

 **August 7, 0079 U.C.**

 **\- Three days after the Ginza Incident a.k.a. Battle of Ginza**

Inside one of the many buildings of the underground megacity-like complex, a group of men were viewing a video footage painted in rust color quality while seated in large darkened room. The video shows the accounts of the Ginza Incident from the perspectives of Federation personnel present on that day which was made possible with hidden cameras they carried in their persons. The primary focus of the video is the men in Roman-esque armor wielding archaic weapons like swords, spears, and bows, who were indiscriminately killing civilians wherever they went. It also shows how the Federation Civil Defense Unit dealt with the situation, leading and assisting people to safety while protecting them from the vicious attacks of the invaders. The scene changes, showing the surrounding area of the Imperial Palace in Ginza which was surrounded by hordes of these Romans and their monstrous allies; a particular footage concentrated on a civilian in wacky clothes climbing up the RX-75 Mass Produced Type Guntank–one that was assigned there–and appear to be directing its operators. The video progresses up to the point where the said Guntack began engaging the besieging enemy army, making quick work out them with its primary weapon. The whole thing soon comes to a conclusion when the entire invading force was neutralized with the arrival to the scene of more RX-75s, Type-61 main battle tanks as well as troop reinforcements. Shortly after the video ends, it shows statistical data of the forces involved, both from the unknown enemy and the Federation, including casualties. Of the invading army that numbered a hundred thousand, sixty-thousand were killed that day. The Federation lost a handful of personnel while a few hundred civilians were killed or went missing. The video finally ends, showing its file ID, and then winks out to be replaced with the image of a middle-aged man with short brown hair and moustache, and thick eyebrows.

"And this, Gentlemen is where they originated." The man's image spoke as it shrinks out into a small window and shows a live feed in the background of the big screen, of a large antiquated arch siting in the middle of an intersection in some part of Ginza, Tokyo. Upon initial inspection, one would think the arch resembling the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, but that likeness ends there, for it appears bigger and wider, about fifty-feet high and more than twice that in width. Also, what makes if very unusual was a darkened opening within the archway–a tunnel of sorts that leads into infinite blackness. Even if it is just a video, the men present could not shake the unearthly feeling while watching it, as if their souls were being drawn into the dark confines of the Gate.

"Have there been any further sightings of them, General Hazama?" asked a man in uniform, his rank indicating him to be a General.

"No, sir. Not since their survivors and stragglers retreated back into the gate. I had the liberty of sending in small recon teams through, to follow them. What they found there, on the other side, is astounding to say the least." General Hazama paused before he continued. "New lands that are not found in any maps we have, with signs of life that could only be described as mythical or legendary."

"How can you be so certain, General Hazama?" another man, ranked General, prodded the man on screen.

"Think about it," General Hazama replied. "This gate is unlike anything we've seen, or know of, before. You've read the reports, and have seen the videos. Of those creatures which are not men, but more like beasts, accompanying those Romans. Not to mention those flying dragon things they had for mounts. Even the weapons and tools they used, they just don't exist anymore in our present day world. We could only come to one possible conclusion, Gentlemen, and that is these men and creatures are from another world."

The men in the room began murmuring among themselves, considering the words General Hazama has imparted to them. Some were curious while others have their doubts.

"You said, one possible conclusion, General," another General spoke up. "I say that this gate could be a new weapon developed by the Zeons in order to attack us anywhere, anytime, and that this Ginza Incident was a test of theirs."

General Hazama shook his head at this. "I respect your opinion, General but I find it farfetched." At this, the said General's face turned beat red, "since there is no conclusive evidence to suggest that Zeon is involved here. "

"Not as farfetched as your theory of another world!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please! Let's be civil here," interjected another high-ranking official, arresting the argument from further erupting. "Regardless, I believe this gate merits great scrutiny from us. I propose that we send an expeditionary force through it, to ascertain its true nature and of the so-call new lands beyond it. What say you, General Revil?"

He was referring to no other than the Earth Federation Forces Supreme Commander, General-Admiral Johann Ibrahim Revil, who was present with them. A man made famous for his unfortunate capture in the hands of Zeon forces in the aftermath of the Battle of Loum, and was subsequently saved in a daring rescue operation conducted by the Federation. His famed "Zeon is Exhausted" speech after his liberation prevented the total surrender of the Federation to the Principality of Zeon, and has since taken upon himself the role of Commander-in-Chief of the Earth Federation Forces. The distinguished old General, with short grey hair and beard, has been sitting in silence–contemplating– over the entire proceedings up to this point, but has now been prompted to speak his mind.

"At the moment, we are locked in a terrible war with Zeon, and they remain the greatest threat to the peace and liberty of the entire Earth Sphere. And while I'm inclined to have this gate looked into, we just cannot spare the amount of manpower and resources that would require such an undertaking. But since this unknown enemy, these Romans and their goblins and dragons, were dealt with relative ease by the brave men and women of our beleaguered yet resolute Federation Forces, I believe a small taskforce would be adequate for the job. Therefore I am authorizing the sending of a punitive force of 2,000 troops, not including heavy equipment and vehicles that would ensure an outstanding success, through the gate."

The Generals gathered looked at each other with concern. Some were impressed by General Revil's insight over the situation, nothing less coming from the one who made a turnaround during the Federation's darkest hour. Finally one of them spoke up to ask the obvious question.

"Who will be leading this force?"

General Revil turns to face the monitor. "Lieutenant General Hazama, I'll leave everything into your hands."

The dark-skinned Asian General bowed on screen. "I thank you, General Revil. Rest assured I shall bring word of our success from the other side whenever I can."

"You do that, Lieutanant General. I expect great things from you. And before anything else I would like to ask, who was that young man in the footage? The one who directed one of our Guntanks in a counteroffensive against those Romans in the defense of Imperial Palace in Ginza?"

General Hazama was taken aback but quickly recovered; knowing who the Commander-in-Chief was referring to.

"That would be one of our servicemen, Second Lieutenant Youji Itami, General. He was supposed to be on leave that day but was present at the location of the incident.

"Hmm, you don't say? Are you sure is just a regular?"

"Well… He was with the Special Forces Division for a time until they noticed his lack of drive and had him placed back to a regular outfit."

"Was with the Special Forces Division?" General Revil's brows rose, getting more curious.

"Yes. He passed with rather mediocre scores, but passed nonetheless."

"In other words, he is a slacker!" admonished a General, showing his obvious dislike for such people.

"Actually, he kind of reminded me of myself when I was his age." At this, laughter broke out within the room, shaming the rebuking General.

"But seriously, we need more people like him. People," which General Revil quickly clarifies with emphasis to the relief of everyone present, "who selflessly take charge of a situation and see it through! The actions of the Second Lieutenant Itami should be the epitome of which every Federation soldier must strive for!"

"Why not use him for one of our propaganda drives then?" someone suggested.

* * *

 **August 10, 0079 U.C.**

 **\- Japan**

Federation News Network

 **Newsreel Announcer: _WAR! Is a grim reality we all face in these dark times! If it isn't the Principality of Zeon, a new enemy appears, to threaten the already fragile peace and stability of our beloved Earth Federation!_**

File footage of Zeon Landing Forces pursue and push back the Federation armies near the Caspian Sea region, with their new Mobile Suits, the MS-06 Zaku II.

 **Newsreel Announcer: _Who is this new enemy you ask? I shall kid you not! For they are, ROMANS! YES! Men that wear armor and use weapons that Ancient Romans do suddenly appeared in the Ginza District in Tokyo, Japan, and indiscriminately slaughtered countless civilians! Would like to know more?_**

Scene switches to the Empire army mowing down innocent civilians, in downtown Ginza, with their spears and lances. A dragon, and its rider, is seen flying overhead. A metered counter appears on screen running rapidly, breeching the thousandth mark.

 **Newsreel Announcer: _A growing sentiment of outrage is seething among the populace of the island nation in the Far East Sector. The likes not seen since Zeon's: Operation British, wherein a space colony was dropped by the Zeeks which destroyed a large part of the Australian continent, and brought about environmental misery upon the Earth!_**

 **Angry Old Man: _The Zeeks are bad. But these freaks are no better. I don't know who they are, but the Federation should make them pay for what they did here._**

 **Fervent Young Man: _I say: KILL 'EM ALL!_**

 **Crying Little Girl: _I lost my Mommy and Daddy… I want to see them again so badly…_**

 **Newsreel Announcer: _Have no fear! For the Earth Federation is on the move! Already they are formulating a plan in sending an expeditionary force to the Roman's place of origin: Through the Gate -a mysterious arch that appeared in Ginza and is believe to be a doorway to another world! The Romans' home world! So that the Federation may deliver to them hammer of justice that they duly deserve for their atrocities!_**

 **Lieutenant General Kouichirou Hazama, EFF East Asia: _In honor of those who suffered and died on that faithful day, Earth Federation Forces Command has authorized me to lead a punitive force in pursuit of the masterminds of this awful massacre and to bring them to justice in accordance with law against war crimes committed in times of war. And must remind everybody that we are presently at war!_**

 **Nanami Kuribayashi, Reporter: _General Hazama, how large is the force the EFF is sending through the gate?_**

 **Lieutenant General Kouichirou Hazama, EFF East Asia: _The exact size and composition of the expeditionary force is highly classified at the moment, I'm afraid. Rest assured though, the Federation has prevailed against insurmountable odds before. We have survived against Zeon; we've triumphed against the Empire; we'll continue to fight to end this war!_**

 **Nanami Kuribayashi, Reporter: _…Empire?_**

 **Newsreel Announcer: _Apparently that is what these Romans call themselves. And thanks to efforts of our dedicated scientists and experts within the Federation, they have been able ascertain some valuable information regarding this Empire, from prisoners taken in the aftermath of the "Battle of Ginza"!_**

 **Political Scientist: _Basically their language is very similar to Latin, but the alphabet they've soon shown us is a combination of Greek, Slavic, and Germanic scripts. It would take time to learn but we an abundance of willing teachers._**

An Empire officer, with bandages, sits in an interrogation room, being offered pork-cutlet rice bowl in exchange of writing some native words on a piece of paper presented to him.

 **Newsreel Announcer: _But not all of them are so cooperative. And so the most troublesome are dealt with harshness of the Rules of War._**

Several unruly goblins, orcs, ogres–all tied or chained are forced to stand against a blood splattered wall.

 **Federation Firing Squad Commander: _Ready! Aim! FIRE!"_**

The nonhumans are gunned down by a squad of soldiers armed with assault rifles and light machineguns.

 **Newsreel Announcer: _Empire, goblins, dragons…What are they? Do you want to know more?_**

 ** _But it is not all doom and gloom, for there are heroes who rise up to the occasion. Forsaking all for in the name of service! Heroes like Second Lieutenant Youji Itami!_**

Itami in uniform fires his assault at some unseen enemy.

 **Itami: _If I were to choose between my hobby and the call of duty, I would choose duty with a drop of a hat!_**

 **Newsreel Announcer: And Sergent First Class Shino Kuribayashi!**

Kuribayashi joins him with fierce face while firing her weapon.

 **Kuribayashi: _Right you are, Lieutenant! We are not just doing this for our friends and love ones, but for the good of all! But Itami and I can't do it alone!_**

 **Itami: _We need the likes of you! Yeah, you there, facing the monitor!_**

 **Kuribayashi: _Do you share!_**

 **Itami & Kuribayashi: _Join the Earth Federation Forces! Let us fight together, and end this war!_**

 **Newsreel Announcer: _You heard them folks! We have the tanks!_**

A Guntank Mass Produced model and a twin-barreled Type-61 tank fire their cannons.

 **Newsreel Announcer: _We have the weapons!_**

A Federation trooper shoots a missile from his rocket launcher at a hill, causing a massive explosion.

 **Newsreel Announcer: _What we need are new recruits!_**

A panning scene of massive companies of soldiers standing at attention bearing weapons as far as the viewer can see.

 **Newsreel Announcer: _Surrender is not an option! Victory is around the corner! WE WILL PREVAIL!_**

The final scene is that of a charging horde of Federation troop, uttering battle cries while one waves up high the Brazilian-like Flag of the Earth Federation.

 ** _LONG LIVE THE EARTH FEDERATION!_**

 ** _This lengthily segment is paid for by the following sponsors…_**

Itami shuts off the big screen TV and sighs. A lot of cheering and jeering was being heard from the dozens of uniformed personnel present in the huge rec-area within the base.

"I can't believe I said those lines," _Especially making a choice between my hobby and work, "_ totally out of character of me."

"I know what you mean," joined in Kuribayashi, sighing herself. The both looked at each other awkwardly then turned away. "I'm only agreeing with you because those cheesy lines left a bad taste in my mouth!"

"By the way, Kuribayashi," he suddenly changes the subject, "what's your relation with that reporter with the same last name as yours?"

"She's my kid, sister," Kuribayashi stated, feeling rather proud for her sibling. "She works with media. Why do you ask?" She became suspicious all the sudden. Then her eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you're planning to make a move on her, are you? Because if you do, I swear-"

"Hey, lighten up will ya! I wouldn't even dream of it. Besides, I prefer my future waifu to be 2D."

"Such a turnoff!" retorted Kuribayashi.

A hand clasps Itami's shoulder. "Man, I can't believe I get to meet the Hero of Ginza himself," beamed a dark-haired man obviously very much younger than him. "Takeo Kurata! What was it like then? Facing those fantasy guys?"

"Fantasy guys?" Itami gave Kurata a weird look, although he already has his suspicions about the guy.

"Huh, did I say fantasy guys? I meant Romans!" Kurata nervously laughed knowing he just gave a slip. "Anyways, you're really something, helping all those people, getting them to the Imperial Palace. Nice call."

"It was really nothing. I just did what anybody would have done in such a situation. And I didn't do it alone."

"You've got that right," mumbled Kuribayashi, although both men seemed to have not heard her remark. Kurata continued to pester the uneasily embarrassed Second Lieutenant.

"But the way you directed that Guntank against those Romans when they were about besieged the Imperial Palace, that was… really something. I wish I was there that time."

"Again, it was nothing. Really!"

"Still always the humble one, I see. Or is it just you don't want to get noticed? Is that it, aye, Itami?" A middle-aged man, with a dark crew cut joint the three in discussion with a cup of coffee in hand. His name tag reads: Souichirou Kuwahara, and his rank is that of Sergeant Major.

"Oh, hi there pops," nonchalantly replied Itami as if the older man was family.

"Pops? Show some respect, Lieutenant! You're being addressed by a superior officer!" Kuribayashi was shocked by the way Itami spoke with the older officer, who obviously outranked him.

"It's alright, Sergeant. As his former CO I have come to know the man that is Youji Itmai." Kuwahara sat beside the Second Lieutenant. "And you're still at it I believe? Your hobbies?"

"Hey, you know me old man. My hobbies always come first before anything."

"Otaku freak…" vehemently mumbled Kuribayashi. The old Sergeant Major took noticed of this and smiled.

"You might not know this but Second Lieutenant Itami is a certified Mobile Suit Pilot," he proudly stated.

"WHAT?!" said both Kuribayashi and Kurata.

"Oh c'mon, pops! Did you really have to bring that up? I'm trying to keep a low profile here."

"Sir, tell me that's a joke." Kuribayashi was at loss of words over what was said about Itami.

"'Fraid not, Sergeant. Since as his former CO it was I who recommended him to take Mobile Suit training. That was after he got booted out of Special Forces."

"He's from Special Forces too?" Kurata looked surprised at this. Kurahawa continued.

"And just like in Special Forces, he graduated in Mobile Suit training at rank bottom, but graduated nonetheless. "

"Hey, its basic training is all, nothing more. Everything was done on a simulator. Anyone with half the effort could do it too." Itami was being mildly indignant with all the attention he was getting which he considers to be uncalled for.

"I can't believe it! This slacker and an otaku of a Lieutenant was with Special Forces and now I find out he has mobile suit training!" Kuribayahsi was practically scrubbing her hair in frustration over a guy with no sense of drive or ambition, who passed in a couple of highly skilled training programs within the military which others dream of making the cut. Her lively spectacle was interrupted with the arrival of a personnel from the Administrative Division.

"Excuse me. But is there a Second Lieutenant Youji Itami here?" he asked in a no nonsense kind of tone.

"That would be me." Itami raised his hand.

"You're to report to the R&D Department, ASAP, Lieutenant."

Itami sighed yet again. "I wonder what this all about? Anyways, thanks for the heads up. I'll be there right away."

"Good. If you'll excuse me…" As he came, after giving the message, the guy left the same way.

Itami stretched his arms and stood up. "No rest of the weary it seems. Got get this over with then." He left the group, waving a hand saying see you later.

"Why would R&D want to see him?" Kurata wondered. Still vexed Kuribayashi pondered the same.

"Knowing him, it's probably something very surprising."

* * *

At the office of the R&D Director, Itami was indeed surprised for the reason he was called there.

"You want me to do what?"

"You'll spearhead ours forces that will be going through the gate with the RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank," started the Division Head. The two eventually dropped by one the hangers housing the said mobile weapon that they plan to have Itami piloting.

While in many respects similar to the Guntank, the RTX-440 lacked a 'torso' portion, lowering the main body to the caterpillar-tracked unit by a couple of meters, giving it a squatting profile. A couple of other differences is it had only one 'shoulder' cannon on the right side but is of the 220mm caliber instead of the usual 120mm giving it a greater punch in terms of firepower; a second set of caterpillar tracks is located below and before it, upraised and seemingly outplace.

"The RTX-440 comes with a transformation mode, going into crouching positon. Thus the second set of caterpillar tracks, allowing it move faster than any tank we or the Zeeks have. Also a number of weapon add-ons can be installed: MLRSs, anti-air missiles, heavy mines, the works."

"That is all good and dandy. But what I really want to know is, why me?" Itami asked, wanting to know the answer to the million-dollar question.

The Director thought for a moment before replying. "I don't know the exact details, Lieutenant. The higher-ups weren't forthcoming in their reasons in choosing you for this operation. But if you ask me, it is highly probable it has something to do with your perceived heroics during the Ginza Incident, or other such nonsense to that effect. Morale boosting is the name of game here it seems, Lieutenant, and the Federation need all the uplifting it can get for the war effort, even if it comes from dubious sources.

"Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence." Itami wanted to smack the guy, but was wise enough, or just plain lazy, to do something that he would regret.

"Don't get me wrong, Lieutenant. Even with your poor performance record, I believe, to some degree, that you will be able to pilot and handle the RTX-440 quite easily. After all, we're just up against some primitive savages from a bygone era. No match in our advancement of technology and warfare. Compared to Zeon, they are nothing more than annoying ants at a giant's feet."

"You do know that, ants still hurt if there are lots of them." Itami refuted. The Division head seems not to take mind of his opinion.

"If you still have doubts, I highly suggest you brush up again with you mobile suit training until the day we move out through the gate."

"Great! There goes all my weekends." Itami groaned.

* * *

 **September 19, 0079**

 **\- Ginza District, The Gate**

The Federation Expeditionary Force was scheduled to move through the gate on the 11th of September but was delayed primarily due to a megastorm by the name of "Ryuu" that threatened Japan that time. Even though it barely brushed the island nation, the operation to move into the gate on that day was cancelled all together.

But now all seems clear. The Federation Weather Bureau reports no unusual weather systems that would affect Japan for the entire week; a perfect opportunity for the Expeditionary Force to get itself into gear.

Columns of soldiers lined before the Gate which in the past weeks has been successfully cordoned off by erecting a strong reinforced dome-shaped metal barrier around and over it, preventing entry from either side. The dome's large metal doors were presently closed. A representative of General-Admiral Revil was present to give a farewell speech to the gathered troops. They were of many nationalities but regardless of the race and creed, they were reminded of their duties to the Earth Federation and are ready to uphold them as long as they live. Afterwards, it was Lieutenant General Hazama's turn to give some encouraging words but at the same time told them to be ready for anything once they get to the other side.

Itami stood in front, listening to General Hazama's speech, when his attention turned to the nearby mourners assembled before the makeshift memorials dedicated to those who died in the tragic Ginza Incident. Normally a selfish and cool person, Itami, at that moment, could not help but empathize to their pain and loss. He thought if he had the power that day, like those heroic fantasy character he plays in those MMO Games, he could have tried harder in saving those poor people. But it doesn't work that way. There will always be people dying, people losing someone precious for whatever reasons. All he could silently promise to both the survivors and to those who've passed on, is that through this undertaking of going through the gate, their deaths and loss would have meaning, that they did not die or suffer in vain. So Itami personally swears to himself.

"We will be entering the gate shortly." General Hazama's speech ends.

The Expeditionary Force was ready, with Itami's Ground Assault Guntank at the head of the column. Behind him were couple of dozen Type-61 Main Battle Tanks, and further behind were the utility vehicles holding hundreds of troops, all expectant but prepared for any eventuality. Itami sat within the cockpit of the Guntank, double checking all systems but it showed that everything is all green and within normal parameters. All they had to do now was to wait for the signal to move out.

"Move out!" The order has finally been given.

"Youji Itami. Ground Assault Guntank! Rolling out!" he declared as he prompted his Mobile Suit to start moving towards the gaping doors and into the Gate itself.

And so it begins. Even with the Federation at war with a relentless enemy like Zeon, they now open path to a new battlefront, where they hope to finds answers that would either help or hinder them in their war efforts. Answers they hope to find beyond the Gate.


	3. Decimation

Gate: And Thus the Federation Fought There Too!

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam belongs to both Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate; while

Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is owned by Takumi Yanai

 **Chapter 3: Decimation**

 **September 25, 0079 U.C.**

 **-Imperial Capital, Empire**

At the Imperial Senate, a survivor of the Imperial Expeditionary Force, sent to explore the other side of the Gate, was in middle of recounting his accounts to the astonishment of the senators and lords present.

"I'm telling you dear, sirs! They are gods, I tell you! I swear!"

The man is an Armicustos or quartermaster–in charge of the stock and distribution of weapons for the Imperial Legions–and was bedraggled and bandaged, from wounds too terrible for him to reveal.

"Their world is filed with towers all around that reaches up to the clouds! And they wield strange sorcery that goes 'RATATATAT' and 'BOOM', killing men by the thousands in mere moments! But that is not all my dear sirs! The worst part is they have the aid of the Titans as well as the war machines of Acheron! We have opened a portal to Underworld itself!"

The Senate Body were disturbed by these accounts while some held them with a grain of salt. An Imperial General who was standing interjected.

"Surely we can't take the word of this man! Look at him! It is obvious that he is raving mad from the wounds he received, and all this talk of Titans and the Underworld are mere products of his deluded state!"

"If this man is truly deluded," spoke Marquise Garcel, an oppositionist to the Empire's role with the Gate, "then so are the other survivors who tell of similar accounts! How do you dispute that?"

A senator raised his and stood up to be noticed. "Also I would like to clarify to the body, that we, the Empire, have nothing to do with the appearance of the Gate on Alnus Hill. It just appeared there one day, and we agreed to send a large contingent of the Imperial Army to investigate it."

"And yet according to the testimony of this man, not only have our Great Imperial Army suffered massive loses on the other side but this so called army from the Underworld has now occupied the Gate which sits at the most holiest sites of our glorious Empire! Truly sacrilegious!" added a hot-blooded senator into the forum.

"Then I say we retake Alnus Hill as well as the Gate! Quickly rebuild our forces, if we must! Get help from our vassal allies!" said the same General from before.

The bandaged man shook his head. "Regardless to whatever my dear, sirs' decision is on this matter, you will not prevail against the armies of the Underworld!" he bemoaned.

All were silenced when a regal, bearded man sitting quietly on his throne for the whole time, raised his hand so he may be heard. For this none other than Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, present ruler of the Empire of the Falmart Continent.

"Titans, Soldiers of the Underworld, sacrilege. Indeed! Are we to sit idly by then and wait for the enemy to come to our gates? To be slaughtered like dogs? Our Empire is the product of ages of violent transitions, emerging wiser and stronger at each turn. This turbulent time we are in is no different. So what it we are up against the gods of the Underworld? Will we just let them undo centuries of progress of our mighty empire? Nay my fellow Imperials, I say we fight! Let us show them what wolves are capable of when cornered! And no matter the outcome, the Empire will persevere! We will prevail in the end!"

"Hail Emperor Molt!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE EMPEROR!"

"Hail the Empire!"

"FOR THE EMPIRE! FOR THE EMPIRE! FOR THE EMPIRE!"

"Sire…Do you really wish for an annihilation?" grimly muttered Marquise Garcel, knowing well enough that with this decision by the Emperor, the Empire might has well have signed its own death sentence.

Emperor Molt merely grinned, confident in the plan hatching from his devious mind.

* * *

And thus the Empire sent word to its vassal states, demanding them to send troops to bolster the Empire's own forces in a grand crusade of retaking the Gate and Alnus Hill from the yet to be known enemy army. The leaders of these tributary kingdoms also joined in leading their armies for the sake of showing their loyalty and commitment to the Empire. All in all the Allied Army of the Empire mustered a force of 300,000! They all marched for Alnus to meet up with Imperial Army only to find no signs of their ally. Regardless they carried on what was required of them and decide to meet the enemy, Imperials or no Imperials. After all, they were privy to the enemy's strength that numbered only about 2,000–a pittance compared their vastly superior overall force. Perhaps it was this overconfidence which was their greatest mistake as they soon learned.

The Allied Armies were never told on what kind of enemies they would be facing and got a taste, first hand, on how truly terrifying they are. Those who survive would spin tales on how fire and death rained down on their forces, of how the fires of Gehenna erupted under their feet and consumed them into oblivion. But the most terrifying yet of their telling is that of the Titans of the Underworld rising up from the earth and stomping their warrior to their deaths or cast powerful magic that deliver similar results. But in spite of this, the Allied army did not retreated at that time even with loss of 10,000 on the first day.

 **October 1, 0079 U.C.**

 **-2nd Day of Assault of Allied Army on Alnus Hill**

Having more or less set up a foothold on Alnus Hill, the Earth Federation Expeditionary Force, led by Lieutenant General Hazama, presently continued to hold off the relentless assault of the then allied armies of the Empire for a second day now, with little loss or casualties on their side. This is the second, and perhaps the largest, force they've encountered ever since emerging out of the Gate on this side; this after dispatching a smaller, yet formidable, force that was waiting for them when they first came out of the gate over a week ago.

"Yazan! Flyer at one 'o clock!" a woman's radioed voice called out.

"I see it! Go down you flying vermin!"

A GM-79[E] directs its twin 60mm 'head' vulcan guns at a wheeling flying dragon, hitting it and causing it to fall dead to the ground along with its rider.

"Hahaha! Did you see that? Down it goes!" laughed the pilot within one of the Federations first true mobile suits developed, with actual legs.

Since the start of the One Year War, the Federation has been upped by the Zeons in the conflict with their then secret weapon–the Mobile Suit. Since then the closest thing the Federation had for such an innovative weapon was the Guntank. While not lacking in firepower the Guntank was no match for Zeon's mobile suit in terms of flexibility and maneuverability, able to go around in circles with the Guntank and still emerge as the overall winner. Things are about to change though thanks to the progress of Operation V, the Federation has finally caught up and is soon to surpass the mobile suit race with Zeon.

"This is no challenge. I don't even want to waste ammo on these guys," said the GM with the same female voice earlier as her mobile suit was surrounded by dozens of allied soldiers–their swords and spears were nothing more than twigs brushing on the GM's solid metal legs. Suddenly, anti-personnel grenades launch from built-in dispensers of the GM's legs, and rained a blast of shrapnel on the hapless warriors.

"You stupid Romans should go back where you came from!" Another GM was busy swatting allied troops left and right with its beamsaber–a high energy cutting weapon–slashing them down like a scythe over weeds.

"Um, Kacricon, this is where these Romans are from. We're the invaders here so..." said the female-speaking GM.

"Really? Then these stupid Romans should DIE where they stand then!" The self-conscious pilot of the GM proceeds in gunning down more of the numerically superior yet powerless Imperial allied forces with its 90 mm machinegun with much glee.

"These guys don't even look Roman to me, more like them time of knights in armor. I don't know," replied the female.

"Hey, Lila? When do we get to go on the offensive?" said the one call Yazan as he joins with Kacricon's GM in mopping up any enemy stragglers.

"What's wrong, Yazan? Is all this killing not enough for you?" replied the woman pilot with a rather callous mien within herself.

"All I'm saying is we've been sitting here like three days now, waiting for the enemy to come to us. When we should be getting on the move on and bring the fight to them! We have Mobile Suits now don't we?" said Yazan obviously annoyed by the prospect holding their position by the gate all this time since they arrived in this world.

"What do you think we're doing now?" Lila started explaining. "Besides we don't have enough men to sally forth and defend the gate, our only way back to our world, at the same time. Especially with the number of opposition we are facing. Should they somehow out flank us, it will be hard to regain control of our advantage. So you should probably have faith with the higher-ups. I'm sure they're hatching up something to get things moving real soon."

At that moment, Lieutenant General Hazama and his immediate aide, Lieutenant Akira Yanagida observed the ongoing battle between their forces and the Imperial allied armies from the relative safety of their makeshift command bunker–a large quickly-dug foxhole actually but well away from where the actual fighting was going on. Around and before them, a network of hastily dugout trenches and earthen emplacements for the troops, tanks, and artillery have been setup around the Gate's perimeter, ensuring them a superior vantage point over the vast area surrounding Alnus Hill, as well as a well defensible position.

* * *

"This is the second time they've attacked us. They're so relentless, if not reckless," said Yanagida while looking through his binoculars and seeing the enemy falling and failing in gaining any ground or advantage over them. To him, there is no contest in this battle, it is a one-sided slaughter.

"Look! It seems they're finally calling it a day. But what a cost…" replied Hazama, seeing from his own binos on how the enemy was retreating from the field with their tails between their legs. He estimated that the enemy suffered about 40,000 in casualties on this latest assault alone, four times more when then started engaging the Federation forces since yesterday.

"Sir. Our spec ops and MAVs have already mapped out their positions. I suggest we end this now, quickly and decisively, while our stockpiles are still at optimum."

Hazama looked at Yanagida, seeing the wisdom in his adjutant's suggestion, always one step ahead of him and perhaps more wiser and cunning for his years. He would make good General someday, if not sooner depending how the war with Zeon, and now with the Empire, would progress. Right now he is just glad to have him as his trusted aide here in the Earth Federation Forces Special Region Theater.

"What do you propose then, Lieutenant?" Hazama asks.

"A night raid, tonight. We won't give them time to rest."

* * *

 **October 2, 0079**

 **-1:00 AM**

Explosions rocked the Allied Army camp bringing it into a state of confusion. King Duran of the vassal state of Elbe emerged out his tent to witness the chaos that was brought about.

"What's going on?" he angrily demanded.

"The enemies…they're attacking the camp! And they have brought the titans with them!" frantically answered a passing footman.

"What of our sentries, our scouts? Why weren't we warned?" asked the one-eyed patched grizzly of a king.

"I don't know, my Lord! There has been no word from them!"

* * *

 **-12:30 AM**

A group of four men used the cover of darkness to stealthily close in on their targets situated on knoll. The moon was nearly new and would offer little or no light to the surrounding hilly area. But that is not a problem for these men, for they had night vision capabilities on their side. They stopped at 500 meters to their designated targets–sentries of the Allied Army–who themselves were keeping a low profile by having little light. But their locations have long been determined thanks to the EFF scouts and small aerial drones, and now Special Region Command have deemed it time to take them out in conjunction with their operation against the main enemy camp.

"This is Specter 1 to Overlord. We've got enemy sentries within our sights. Awaiting orders," said the group's team leader over his com.

"Roger, Specter 1. Hold position and standby, over?" answered the receiver, who happens to be Lieutenant Yanagida. He along with others, including Lt. General Hazama were overseeing the nighttime operations via a wide screen that is setup within the Command tent; a few operators handing high-end surveillance systems were inputting and receiving various data on the spec ops in the field with the help of MAVs–which are virtually hovering in silence over the area which their advance sensors could encompass– and providing to those viewing a thermal imaging overview of the operation area. Yanagida began conferring with rest of spec ops teams as well as with main raiding group.

"Roger, that's a solid copy, Overlord. Specter 1 standing by," finished the group's team leader.

"So, why is it again that the Hero of Ginza and the Guntank Reaper with us?" sarcastically asked a member of the team, somewhat annoyed by the fact that Youji Itami is part of their team.

"Knock it off wilya!" admonished the team leader. "We needed a sub, since Kelly got bitten by a snake. It so happens, Lieutenant Itami here was available, and the top approved of him joining the operation."

"Hey, what can I can I say? I'm in demand?" joking replied Itami, though he really isn't too thrilled with this setup himself.

"Right…" mildly scoffed the team leader."Listen up, Itami. I don't know what strings you pulled to get yourself to where you are now, but in my team I expect you to pull your own weight. You may have barely passed Special Forces, but don't screw up this mission, got it?"

"Got it, sir…" Itami said, steeling himself and going all serious.

"This is Overlord to all Specter Units. Weapons Free! Leave no survivors! I say again: Weapons Free, and leave no survivors!" came the orders from Yanagida.

"Alright, this is it. Let's make this snappy…" started Specter 1's team leader.

Itami took aim with his sniper rifle, readying himself for the signal to take down his designated target.

"…Itami, you take the one to the right."

Itami saw him, his target. Even through the green fuzziness of night vision, he could make out the man's face. Probably more or less of the same age as him, and perhaps unlike him has probably a wife and kids waiting for his return…

"On my mark…take them down. Mark!"

Three of his fellows when down without missing a beat, all dead before reaching the ground. Only Itami's target remained, shocked in place to what happened to his fellow sentries. He seems to have the luxury of looking for his companions' killers and got to look exactly at where Itami is at. Itami froze, his finger twitching by the trigger of his weapon. Even though it is very unlikely the guy actually spotted him, he could not shake the feeling of those wide accusing eyes fixating on him.

"Itami, take him out!"

He finally got to pull the trigger and shot the man dead right between his eyes.

"Damn it Itami! What's with you?" angrily reprimanded his CO.

"Sorry…I just hesitated…" he unsteadily replied.

"This is Overlord to Specter 1! Status?"

"This Specter 1, targets eliminated. Repeat, targets have been eliminated."

"Roger, Specter 1, RTB!"

Specter 1's squad leader eyes Itami darkly. "I'm glad this is just a one-time deal. Can't say I'm happy to see you off my team, Itami."

"Sorry…" Itami looked at his hand; it somewhat bothered him that did not stop shaking.

* * *

 **Allied Army Main Camp**

 **-1:05 AM**

"We have been duped…" muttered King Duran of Elbe.

"My Lord?" questioned a soldier nearby.

King Duran finally realized it. The reason why not a single Imperial soldier was found in Alnus Hill or its vicinity ever since they arrived here on the behest of the Emperor, they have been sent as sacrificial lamb to the slaughter, in the hands of this terrible and unforeseeable enemy! No, not just that, the real reason is more insidious, the King of Elbe figured. With the leaders of the vassal nations dead and their armies shattered into ineptness, no one could oppose the Empire and the machinations of Emperor Molt, whatever they maybe. Suffice to say now is they, the Allied Army is now doomed.

Around him, men were dying in the same way as in those who marched to Alnus Hill over a day ago, and the fact it was night did not seem to diminish the enemy's effectiveness at its atrocity against them. Speaking of the night, Duran indeed planned for a night raid on the next night. Since it was going to be a new moon; the deepening darkness would provide the cover the Allied Army needed to outflank the enemy holding Alnus Hill. It seems they have beaten him to this idea though. Suddenly the night came alit as Duran looked to the skies and was awed by the sight: several small suns gave a macabre life to the battlefield as he gets to see fully, more or less, the descending enemy.

Yes, the Titans were among, fifty-foot tall white and red giants with bodies tougher than their strongest armors. They wielded great shields which strangely bore recognizable numerical symbols like zero and other single digit numbers on them, but they barely needed such addition protection for nothing their army had could pierce their thick metal skins. They could also cast various kinds of powerful magic, from devastating blasting wands to their deadly light rods of the Underworld, truly a frightening foe. And behind these Titans were the men in brown, foot soldiers that seem to wear no armors what so ever but bore smaller types of the blasting wands the Titans carried and were very apt in using them.

"Run! Run I say!" Duran shoves the soldier beside him. "Sound the retreat! Save yourselves!" he frantically shouted.

"Lord Duran we will protect you!" declared a soldier.

"We will stay to the bitter end!" said another.

Duran was not pleased at all by these men's bravado. What use is such foolishness when you're dead! But their chance to live and fight another day has passed when enemy trails of deadly light hailed throughout the camp with fatal effect. All around him, men were screaming and dying, the armor they wore naught protected them from the onslaught. Duran seemed favored by the gods still as none of the enemy's attacks appear to even graze him, but instead of taking this chance to flee himself he made good his promise a day go. Picking up a nearby bow he nocked an arrow. At that point a titan was looming over him, its glasslike faceplate seeming glint ominously at him, piercing his soul. But the King of Elbe would not let up regardless.

"Bastard!" He pulls the bow's string and let the arrow fly toward the towering titan with predictable results. And thus he fulfilled his selfish promise, of sending at least one arrow at the enemy. Duran drops the bow the ground, the thought of the arrow bouncing off the titan's metal body was so hilarious that he started to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS NOT WAR! HAHAHA!" Duran's world was slowly turning to white and he began feeling extremely hot all of the sudden, but that was fast becoming tolerable. A loud buzzing sound soon was heard all over but that too became acceptable. The last thing he saw was that of the titan raising it blasting wand at him and subjecting him to its fey magic before that image was engulfed in the vast buzzing whiteness…

* * *

 **October 2, 0079 U.C.**

 **-10:00 AM, Aftermath of the Battle of Alnus**

Itami and Kurata walked on the fields of dead where thousands upon thousands of corpses of the Allied Army lay and piled as far as the eye can see, searching for any survivors. Many of the bodies were in the various stages of ruin and the fact the carrion birds were having a feasting today did not improve the overall ghastly sight. Kurata was obliviously getting sick at the prospect, threatening to hurl any moment. Outwardly, Itami was calmer and more composed but the more saw the dead bodies the greater he is reminded of that day when he first arrived in this world through the Gate.

* * *

 **September 19, 0079 U.C.**

 **-Alnus Hill**

When Itami's Ground Assault Guntank emerged out of the long dark tunnel of the Gate, he was greeted by a near barren landscape on the other side. It was also dark, as it was still considered night but in actuality it is only a couple of hours more before dawn arrives. Seeing nothing within his sights at first, Itami switches to night vision and there about three kilometers away were the waiting forces of the Empire. Goblins, orcs and ogres made up the frontline in some while others had rows of cavalry awaiting the opportunity to charge forth.

"Looks like they have been waiting for us," said Itami to himself, he the called it in. "This Itami to Command, enemy sighted three klicks ahead! Size…a lot."

"This Lieutenant Yanagida! What is the enemy's status, Second Lieutenant?"

"They seem to be just sitting there. They're aware that we are here but that they haven't made a move yet…Wait! Scratch that! They're sending the goblins and are moving in in a skirmish formation towards us! What are your orders, Lieutenant?"

There was about a minute of silence before Yanagida responded back.

"Second Lieutenant Itami! I assume you've thoroughly familiarized yourself with the RTX-440's capabilities?"

"More or less,' Itami replied rather sheepishly. If he were there with the Lieutenant, Itami would have seen Yanagida sigh with reservation.

"That's good enough I guess," Yanagida answered, "Second Lieutenant Itami, you're ordered to engage the enemy forces at will. Keep them busy as long as you can until our forces have fully emerged out of the gate. Utilize all that the Ground Assault Guntank is capable of. In order words, go wild it, show the enemy that we mean business here!"

"Me? All on my own?" Even though he sees the logic in all of this, Itami did not like the idea of doing all the dirty work.

"Who else?" retorted Yanagida, "You're the one with the Mobile Suit, a forty-foot tall fullmetal death god! Do you job, Second Lieutenant Itami! That's an order!"

Itami winced. "Geez, if you put it that way…"

"What's that?"

"Roger! Proceeding to engage the enemy! Itami out!" Itami cut his link with command and began flipping some switches. "Let's see now…what to go with first…" He views the Guntank's list of arsenals highlighted on a green screen. "MLRS…lets go with these." He presses to select his choice, flashing as he did. Outside, an attachment on the Guntank's right side unlocked and raised itself to a near forty-degree angle. Back inside, Itami flipped in a side manual targeting scope to his eyes, enhancing the visual range of his targets.

"Range to targets, locked. Firing!" Several rockets launched from the upraised squarish launch tube, leaving large plumes of smoke behind. Upon reaching high above its designate point the missiles breakup and rained down dozens of smaller warheads that wreak havoc and death over a large area. Many of the goblinoids perished from the small missiles exploding on impact.

Flipping away the scope, Itami started activating the RTX's Ground Assault Mode, causing the upright body of the Guntank to adopt a forward 'crouching position' with the second set of caterpillar trends supporting it. He then revved it forward towards the main enemy force, reaching great speeds in just moments.

"Flying dragons!" he exclaimed, seeing a number of the aerial reptiles, with human riders, hovering over the mass of troops. "Going for rockets!" The left box-type pod holding 56 missile tubes tilted slightly upwards and fired in rapid succession, sending a massive volley of missiles at the airborne targets. Even if the missiles were lacking in accuracy their sheer numbers and close proximity from each other made it near impossible for the flying dragons to avoid them completely, causing some of them to die from hits and detonations.

"It's an iron juggernaut!" cried an Imperial soldier.

"It's heading this way! Run! Scatter!" yelled an Imperial commander on horseback, horrified that fast moving contraption barreling down towards them.

Itami cursed when his Guntank finally plowed through the masses of men and goblins alike, steamrolling many of those unfortunate enough to be crushed under its tracks like sod. His stomach churned at the thought, making his head swim for a moment before refocusing his thoughts. He activated the heavy mines, attached to the right side of the Guntank, releasing them at several intervals throughout the battlefield while weaving and swerving as he continued ramming and running over hapless enemy soldiers in his wake. The heavy mines–which appear as large metal plates–were timed set and when they exploded they rocked and engulfed the area in a series of fireballs and concussive force, bringing more death and mayhem to the Imperial forces.

* * *

"We've broken the will of the Empire forces," stated Lieutenant General Hazama, noticing, through binoculars, that the latest display of 'fireworks' by the RTX-440 has broken the ranks of the enemy in addition of inflicting heavy casualties among them. "Are all of our forces out?" he asked Yanagida.

"Yes, General! All of our vehicles and men have emerged out on this side," answered his bespectacled aide. Hazama nodded in approval.

"Give word to the companies that have been on standby to move out and assist the Guntank. We will support each other in order to rout the enemy completely!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

A tall, slight man with hawkish features and a mustache was in discussion with Lieutenant Yanagida through walkie talkie before he addressed his men. With an officer's cap, his side patch denotes him as Colonel in the Earth Federation Ground Forces.

"Now is the time we show these varvar what the Kerensky Corps is capable of! For the Motherland and for the Federation! Charge!" And like the Commissars of Old Russia, he sounds the charge with a whistle and waves his service pistol, directing the men under him to move forward.

A young man with cropped, ruffled hair saw the Kerensky Corps move out and grunted his disapproval.

"Men of the Kuno Battalion! Let us not lag behind our Russian compatriots! In honor of those who died in Ginza, we will deliver divine retribution to the enemy! For the Federation!" With a white headband, with the Hinomaru painted on it, he draws a serviceable katana and leads the advance, with his men following close by.

* * *

After the last heavy mine exploded, the RTX-440 veered to a stop right behind enemy lines. Itami could not breathe properly; the cockpit felt so confining all the sudden, he had to have fresh air. He opened the overhead hatch and allowed half of his body out. He finally had the time to puke. Itami gasped for air afterwards, and that is when he saw the trail of the death he left with his Guntank, amidst the broken enemy contingent that was scattering in all directions. He dared not look at the caterpillar tracks, less he sees something he might regret. The sound of Yanagida's voice with the cockpit calmed him into focus as slips back in to take the call.

"…Itami! Can you hear me?"

"Itami here…over?"

"Something the matter, Lieutenant? We though we lost you there a second?"

"I'm fine. What are your orders, sir?" Itami said, some hale was finally returning to his person.

"We've send half of the force to support you. You in turn should support and cover them."

"A pincer maneuver," said Itami. It was statement, not a question.

"Exactly!" answered Yanagida.

"Roger! Will do! Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it for now," added Yanagida. "Are you sure, you're alright, Itami?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really. Itami out!" He took a couple of moments looking through his instruments, as if seeing if there was something amiss. Seeing none, Itami took a deep breath and afterwards proceeded in having the Guntank move out again, transforming it back to its upright configuration. Itami started attacking the Imperial forces once again using the mobile weapon's 'hand' bop-guns in each arm, giving them something to worry about other than the charging Federation forces. He added to the mayhem by spraying over some of the unfortunates with the Guntank's flamethrower, engulfing them in a fiery end…

 _…Lieutenant Itami…_

He could imagine their horrid scream as they flailed about vainly trying to put out the searing flames that cling to their bodies burning them to a crisp…just like this charred body lying on the ground…

 _…Lieutenant…_

Kurata's voice finally brought him out his morbid reverie, looking between the burnt corpse and the young Sergeant nearby who has been calling his name.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant? You seemed out of it?"

"Never been better, Kurata." Itami stood up, a broken half of a bow in his hand. "You were saying something before?"

"Yeah, I was saying that we killed about 60,000 of them this time," said Kurata, forgetting about pestering the Lieutenant about his 'lapse'.

"With the 60,000 killed at Ginza that would bring it to a grand total of 120,000," stated Itami. Kurata whistled in awe at the estimates.

"I can't believe we killed that many," he continued saying. "I mean, besides the war with Zeon, I don't think the Federation has ever killed that many before."

Itami snorted. "Makes you wonder. What kind of enemy are we facing that is willing to sacrifice over a hundred-thousand lives…!" He threw the broken bow with all the might he could muster, sending it off into distance. A muffled cry came afterwards. Both men looked at each other, trying to confer if each of them heard it. They decided to head in the direction in which Itami threw the broken weapon. Kurata reached the source first.

"Lieutenant! We've got a live one here…barely."

Both men did not know it then, but they were in the presence of the mutilated body of King Duran.


	4. Facets

**Chapter 4: Facets**

* * *

 **October 4, 0079**

 **Sadera, Imperial Capital**

"Sire, it is done. Leaderless, the tributary states can no longer oppose your will, your Majesty."

A robed stout bald man, just reported to Emperor Molt of the ultimate fate of Allied Army sent to Alnus Hill. The Emperor smirked

"Good, good, all is according to plan. Now then, there is the matter of this invading army from another world. These Soldiers of the Underworld, and their Titans…"

"Yes milord, I was about to bring that up."

Emperor Molt looked intensely at the man, as if expecting him to give some insight on the matter. The man became nervously silent when he noticed the Emperor's critical gaze on him. With nothing further forthcoming from the bald man, the Emperor continued to speak out what was on his mind.

"I assume they have yet to move out of Alnus, am I correct?"

The bald man nervously nods in agreement. "As stated before, they appear to be fortifying themselves around the gate, even after defeating the Allied Army, your Majesty."

"Hmm, most peculiar, unless …"

"Sire?"

The Emperor grinned then began to softly chuckle. All present including the bald man were concerned over his behavior.

"…They're having problems with logistics. This might be just the opportunity we need."

Emperor Molt stood up from his throne and shot forth an arm in a commanding gesture, addressing his advisers and generals.

"Have all the roads and communities between Alnus to Sadera razed! Poison all the wells and confiscate all the food and livestock! Conscript all able bodied men; kill those who resist, serving as examples; and spread word that their misfortunes are due to these Soldiers of the Underworld! With that, whatever army they are would have their invasion plans greatly hindered, and give us the time to prepare and rebuild our forces!"

Those present were amazed and lauded the Emperor's shrewdness and judgement, but the baldheaded adviser from before had his reservations.

"Scorched Earth Tactics, Sire? If I may be bold, what of the loss of revenue, as well as the prospect of defections and rebellion?"

"What of it?" Emperor Molt seemed rather annoyed as he sat back on his throne. "You said yourself; there are none who would oppose me. As for the potential loss to our coffers, well that can't be helped. You have to throw some coins in order to lose some pursuing bandits I say." At this laughter broke out among the other advisers, and generals. Baldy felt ridiculed but pressed on his concerns.

"I speak of the other lords and senators, who would not agree to this. Already, Marquise Garcel is making a move to have you step down with the help of the Senate, for the latest disastrous campaign on Alnus Hill, Your Majesty!"

"Hmph! Let them! Knowing those bickering fools, it will be a long while before they could muster a solid move against me. By then…I would have figured out a decisive way to deal with them, once and for all." Just then a strong feminine voice echoes within the throne room.

"Your Majesty!" All turn to the source of voice but most specially Emperor Molt who exhibits a bored-like, smirking expression toward the striding flame haired young woman in armor.

"Ah, Piña, my dear daughter…"

* * *

Back in Jaburo, within the Political Ward of the massive underground Federation facility which houses all of Earth's political leaders in exile, President Darril, duly elected leader of the Earth Federation Council was in a crucial discussion with his cronies.

"What is the Earth Federation Forces doing? They've arrived on the other side of the Gate, and what do they do? Sit on their asses and twiddle their thumbs!"

A tall broad-shouldered Federation officer with crimson-tinted googles addresses the President's concerns.

"Sir, the expeditionary force has been holding off a couple of massive attacks by the enemy for the past few days, with minimal losses. But be that as it may they simply have insufficient forces to hold the gate and move forward. They plan to conduct reconnaissance missions for now to investigate the new lands and its people."

"Then just send in more reinforcements! It's simple as that!"

"Not so, Mister President. General Revil thinks the Gate is not a priority with the war with Zeon at present."

"Bah! The old fool doesn't seem to realize a grand opportunity here when it is staring down right in his face! Think about it. This Gate is a new frontier, with new lands to exploit and vast amounts of untapped resources. No pollution. Things that we of Earth are in badly need of right now! Heck, the Zeeks could even have this crummy world, while we all move to the other side, just like the Bible in Exodus. We migrate to the new promised land!"

"That does sound prophetic, Mister President." An officer, far older than the two men, seemed to agree with the Federation leader's vision. "But to make that happen we need to learn more about the other world, and as Lieutenant Commander Om stated it be best if we let the Federation forces there do their job, to gather what we require–information, Mister President."

"I suppose." Darril leaned back on seat, putting his hands behind his back to ease the tension he was feeling. "But it would be much better if we were the ones running the show over there."

"Oh, don't worry Mister President; I've already set in motion something to that effect." The old officer grinned; seeing this Derril felt rest assured and smiled back.

"I leave to you then, Colonel Jamitov Hymen."

* * *

 **Riah Republic, Side 6**

It was a night cycle within the capital of the space colony: the Riah Republic when a lone car drove through its deserted streets on its way to a secret meeting at a disclosed place. Onboard the vehicle is the Prime Minister, representing all the colonies of Side 6, Taide Chou.

"The Gate is truly a wondrous thing. Had we had a better standing with the Earth Federation I could have petition them to allow half of our people to be allowed to migrate to the other world, so that they, we, may once again walk and enjoy the blessings of a planet's surface."

His top adviser, who was seated up front, turned to respond to his leader.

"We might yet, Mister Prime Mister, if all goes well with this secret meeting with these representatives from the Earth Federation."

Taide Chou nodded as he looked through the glass window of the moving vehicle, eying the concaving world outside–that of a space colony. Unlike the rest of the bunches of colonies, Side 6 declared its independence from the Earth Federation two years before the start of the One Year War. With the backing of the Principality of Zeon, they achieved this independence, but unlike Side 3 which went to war, Side 6 remained on good terms with the Earth Federation. Side 6, or now known as the Riah Republic, stayed neutral in the course of the conflict between Zeon and the Earth Federation. However, Prime Mister Chou suspects that things might change fast with this secret negotiation with the Federation. What does it involve, and what would it require out of them? He wonders with great consternation. Regardless, he hopes to bring up the matter of the Gate on the table, for the future of the people of Side 6.

"We must be doubly careful here. Zeon must never know of this secret meeting."

* * *

 **Zum City, Capital of the Principality of Zeon, Side 3**

Word of the Gate has finally reached the Zeon homeland in Side 3. At that moment, Gihren Zabi, Admiral and Supreme Commander of the Zeon's Armed Forces, was having a heated argument with his father, Degwin Zabi, the Principality's sovereign ruler, over the matter.

"I say we take this Gate right under the Federation's nose! With it, we could finally return to the loving embrace of mother Earth and start anew on the brave new world on the other side!"

Degwin has been quiet all this time since his son, Gihren babbled incessantly regarding the Gate that appeared in Japan. That is what he is good at–shooting his mouth off. But the Zeon leader wishes sometimes that his son controls his passion with words, for Gihren's tends to lose sight of what is really important.

"Really now, Gihren, what you're suggesting totally goes against the teachings of Zeon Zum Deikum, which the people have taken as gospel and thus sacred. We humans were meant to leave Earth so that it may recover from centuries of exploitation and degradation by man. The people of the Sides have come to accept this philosophy, Deikum's legacy. To go against it would invite schism and chaos."

The great leader pauses and closes his eyes in melancholic silence for a few moments before continuing.

"And even if we do somehow gain the Gate, how long do you think it would take before the other world suffers the same fate as Earth now. Nay my son, our destiny lies with the stars, and we must become the pinnacles that Zeon wanted us to be, to lead the misguided like the Federation to that glorious and shiny path."

Gihren frowned at his father, no, the Supreme Ruler of the Principality of Zeon.

"Such lofty ideals, since when have you become so sentimental, father? Age must be finally catching up with you it seems. We both know very well that we've been using Daikun's ideology to get us, the Zabis, right where we are now."

Degwin was taken aback by this but just quietly stared at his son, letting the eldest of the Zabi heirs continue with his raving banter.

"And do you think the Federation even cares about Zeon's teachings? No! They are a bunch of greedy elitists who think of only of themselves, that all others should give way to their selfish needs! Already, they're making a move on the other world beyond the gate. If there is someone that is going to despoil that world it will be them, not us!"

Degwin Zabi audibly sighed at this to Gihren annoyance. He raised a hand, wishing to be heard.

"Foolish Gihren, do you know how much we've already invested in this conflict? Already our forces are spread too thin as it is in many fronts. It is only a matter of time before the Federation forces catches up with us. No, we simply do not have the resources and troops to spare for an assault required for such a scale, not since the failed attack on their Headquarters in Jaburo."

"In that case, the gate should not be left in the hands of the Federation. I propose we destroy it with a colony drop!"

"And violate the Antarctic Treaty?" The sovereign ruler stood up, outraged by such a proposal. "Have you gone mad, Gihren? Are you so power hungry that it has clouded your judgement?"

"The treaty is a sham, and you know it, father!" Gihren retorted. "Had General Revil NOT escaped under our grasp, the Federation would be groveling at our very feet now!"

"Pardon me, sirs!" Both men turn to a lone Zeon trooper who had his presence made known to the two. The soldier's face was contorted in such a mask of consternation that one can't tell whether it is out of dismay over what has to report, or concern over the heated debate between the two of his great leaders.

"Well, report?" Gihren spat. That jarred the soldier into revealing what he came to say.

"Sirs…Captain Garma…has been killed in action…"

* * *

 **October 6, 0079**

 **Alnus Hill**

Lieutenant Yanagida entered Lieutenant General Hazama's tent, his expression never betraying of was going over his mind for he had disturbing news to report to the General.

"Sir!" He saluted, Hazama reciprocated the gesture.

"Ah, Yanagida, at ease. Have anything to report?" he asked while going some papers on his desk.

"General, it's about the Kerensky Corps and Kuno Battalion…" Yanagida started; his face still impassive as ever, a perfect poker face.

"Ah, yes, the spitfires of the bunch. They're more trouble than their worth." Realizing who was involved, Hazama looked worried all of the sudden. "Don't tell me something bad, related to them, has happened?" He stared at Yanagida, looking for confirmation in the young man's eyes.

"I'm afraid so, sir. They've both left the camp on their own. To where, we're not certain yet."

"What?!" The leader of the expeditionary force stood up, flabbergasted. "Who gave them authorization to leave?"

"That's the thing, sir. According to those who saw them off, it was you who gave the orders."

"That's preposterous! I've never done such a thing! Have them called back immediately!"

"That is another thing, sir. Someone has just sabotaged our main communication equipment by taking some of its essential components when no one was looking, sir. They even took the spares." By this time only a grim expression replaced the usually composed look of the Lieutenant General's most trusted aide.

"Who could do such a thing?" Hazama sat back, and resting his chin over his clasped hands, both elbows leaning on the table. He has his suspicions but without any clues he dared not name names.

"If I'm to suspect, it must be someone within our ranks, someone who probably wants to hinder our operations, or even discredit us."

Again Yanagida's foresight never ceases to amaze the General. But the most important thing to do right now is damage control, and he has to personally oversee it himself.

"Come with me, Lieutenant." Both men then left the tent.

* * *

Within the "REC" tent, soldiers were allowed to relax, to take a spell from the hard work of setting up the FOB, which is still ongoing, as well as relieving the tension from the last few days of fighting against the Empire forces. Lieutenant Youji Itami was all by his lonesome self in one of the tables and benches, going over his personal PDA, over old acquisitions from his hobby. He sighed to himself in grief.

"I wonder I'll be able to attend the Winter Events. But with things going on with the war and now this, I'll be happy to settle with just even a doujin update. Thing is, when are they ever going to setup a connection over here, like they promised?"

"Hey everyone! There's a big announcement coming from the Zeeks! It's coming on, live, right now!"

Itami turned to guy who just came into the tent to give out the urgent news, along with ever one present, eager to want to know more.

"Switch it to the channel!" called out one.

"What do you think I'm doing?" retorted the one with the remote, finally bringing up the channel with the live broadcast straight from Side 3 in the heart of the Principality of Zeon.

"Quiet everyone! Let's listen to this."

The scene on TV shows panoramic view of a large gathering of people who are repeatedly chanting: Zabi, the family name of the present rulers of Zeon. A massive portrait of a young handsome man with short purple hair seems to highlight the event.

"Is this a state funeral? Who just died?"

"That's Garma Zabi! The youngest son of the Zabi Family!"

"Does this mean, he is dead?"

"Quiet! Someone is about to speak."

A tall man with an imposing air about him stood by the podium and began to deliver his speech. Static text appears on screen below his profile, identifying him as Admiral Gihren Zabi, Commander of the Zeon Armed Forces. Although it supposed to be a funeral honoring a fallen hero, Gihren turns it into an inspirational propaganda gimmick, trying to rile up further the sentiments of the Zeon people against the Earth Federation. He starts by saying how they, whose resources a mere fraction compared to that of Earth, were able to beat the Federation forces in every turn. And the reason he gives out is that Zeon's cause is just.

"That's a load of crap!" one said, unable to hold his personal rancor over the pronouncements. He was warned by his fellows to keep quiet.

Gihren's propaganda speech continues on, portraying the Earth Federation as greedy and corrupt, culminating in saying it as the ultimate evil and its Zeon's duty to stamp it for good. He elicits those who've lost family and friends in the service of the Zeon homeland to rise up and join the fight, for he predicts victory is within their grasp. The speech ends with Gihren uttering Zeon's infamous slogan: Sieg Zeon, with the masses fervently following his lead.

"Fuck you Gihren Zabi! And fuck all of the Zeeks!" It was man with blond wild hair, a mobile suit pilots assigned to this front. Many of the soldiers followed his sentiment.

"Yeah, we'll show them that they shouldn't mess with the Federation!"

"Kill 'em all I say!"

"Then what are we doing here fighting Romans, when the one we should be fighting are the Zeeks!"

"Their called Imperials, you ninny!"

Itami sighed yet again. The idea of going all out on either side whether Federation or Zeon does not bode well for him. The fighting would intensify and there would be more deaths…

"So it has finally come this, aye, Itami?"

"Oh, pops."

Sergeant Major Kuwahara joined the young Lieutenant, sitting beside him. He was going ask Itami for his opinion regarding the broadcast earlier but then notices something off about his former subordinate and dared to ask him about it.

"What's wrong, soldier? You don't look so swell?"

Realizing that his ex-CO was giving the funny look, Itami put on his best front, by smiling, in order to dissuade the older officer.

"It must be battle fatigue. Nothing to worry about."

"Son, I may not be doctor, but battle fatigue can be a serious thing if not attended to early. Have you gone to a see a doctor yet?"

"No, and I don't really need to, pops. It's nothing. I just need some rest, that's all." Truth is however, Itami has been having trouble sleeping lately, since after the first battle of Alnus Hill. He has been waking up to nightmares which he would rather forget.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the Guntank Death God himself!"

A man who had a mean streak about him and wore his blond hair like a wild fluff hovered near Itami. Along with him was a man and a woman, all wore identifying marks indicating them to be mobile suit pilots.

"Lieutenant Youji Itami." The blond-haired man said as he leaned closely to read Itami's name patch up close, to the chagrin of the Lieutenant/Otaku/Mobile Suit Pilot. The guy then looked Itami in the face.

"Why not join us Mobile Suit Jocks, instead of mingling with the lowly grunts?" Many of the soldiers within the tent heard this and stop what they were doing, showing displeasure in their eyes but did nothing else to refute the slander.

Itami was dumbstruck. He turned to look at Kuwahara but the old soldier just shook his head, telling him _don't_. He turned back to face the blond mean of a man.

"I'm cool." He forced to bring out a smile. "I prefer the company of grunts. A few of them are my friends, well one of them at least, and they're easy to get along with. They're down to earth and… Actually, scratch that. Right now, I just want stay out of everyone's radar, if you don't mind."

"Give it up, Yazan. The Lieutenant obviously doesn't wish to have anything to do with us." The woman with purple hair pointed out, her obvious disdain over Itami's roundabout attitude showing.

"Lila's right Yazan. It's his lose for not buddying with us: The Killers Three!" The robust member of the three said with much gusto. The purpled-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Please, Kacricon. Don't go on labelling silly names for our group. You're embarrassing us."

But one called Yazan was not giving up, not until he shames Itami at least, whom he sees him as an aloof upstart.

"Why? You think you're better than us? Is that it, huh?" Yazan barked. Itami could smell the man's breath since he hasn't withdrawn his twisted face from his.

"Really, I just want to be left alone in peace…"

"Don't think just because you've killed a lot of enemies since we got here, that you think yourself as above us? We're death gods here, you and I, and everyone piloting a mobile suit. We should stick to our own for we stand out among the common rabble who quake at our feet."

Okay… This guy is beginning creep me out, thought Itami. He definitely did want to get mixed up with these guys. He curses the day he even got involved in learning mobile suit piloting if would result in this, among other things.

"I've had enough of your trash talk!" All eyes turned to the one who made the sudden outburst. It was Kuribayashi and she stomped her way right before Yazan.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you guys have mobile suits doesn't make you any special. We **grunts** are the ones who risk our hides on the line, out in the battlefield, while you jocks sit pretty in the safety of your big metal dolls…"

"Bug off shrimp!" Yazan snarled as he shoved the female sergeant, causing her to fall on her rump on the ground.

"Yazan!" Lila scolded. Even though she part of his team, Lila could not agree with Yazan's chauvinistic behavior especially towards women. But all she could up now is tolerate the scum. One of these days the jerk is going to have it.

"What?" He turned to face Lila while acting all cocky. "The little bitch was asking for it. If there's one think I hate, its women acting all tough and doing a man's job-"

A fist smacked right onto one of his cheeks, making a loud meaty sound and causing him to crumple to the floor. It was Itami, who stood up and delivered the sucker punch, his face was twisted in anger as glared at the fallen Yazan.

"Kuribayashi-chan may be brash, a bit psychotic, and could be classified as tsundere, but what you did to her–that's no way to treat a lady."

Shino could only sit there and gawk at the Lieutenant. Did he just defend her honor? He, the guy she despises the most, for being more than what he looks and yet doesn't really deserve to due to his mediocre outlook. Then she realized something.

"Hey! Who are you calling psychotic, you otakufreak!" she shot out.

Before Itami could reply, Yazan picked himself up and stood glowering at him. "That's it! Nobody messes with Yazan Gable and gets away with it!" The man went for a wild swing with his fist which Itami deftly caught with both hands. Yazan's eyes went wide with disbelief. Itami then twisted to the side and flipped the offensive man over, sending him crashing to a nearby table with grunts who until now were just wide-eyed spectators to the ongoing drama.

"It's a fight!" shouted someone from the crowd.

'FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted, but soon all hell broke loose within the REC tent and it took the arrival of the MPs to try to forcibly restore order and take in the most troublesome of the malcontents.

* * *

 **October 7, 0079**

"Well if it ain't the Empire-Killer, Lieutenant Youji Itami" Itami was greeted by a man with a southern accent as he entered the Dispatch tent. The man seated behind a desk wore a military cap which covers his shaven head, leaving his thick moustache as the only source of hair on his face.

"Really? It is that what everybody around the base is calling me now?" Itami sulked, a black eye on his right did not improve is dismal disposition. He squinted his eyes to read the balding man's name on his uniform. "Sergeant-"

"Sergeant Farrel is I am, and 'fraid so." The man responded. "Infamy can be like a double-edge sword. One side can get ya in the good books, while the other, well it can be damn downright annoying."

"I think I see myself in the later most part up to now." Itami grumbled.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. Heard you got into a bad fight?" Sergeant Farrel gestures towards Itami's black eye.

Itami just brushed Farrel's observation aside and unbendingly replied. "I'm not going to make any excuses. I just did I think was right." There was conviction in his voice, in spite of what other people might think of him he still has his integrity.

"Uh-huh. Be grateful then that they let ya off with just a slap on the wrist. With the war and all, we can't afford locking up our men when they're all greatly needed. Which brings us to why you were sent here, Lieutenant."

"Let me guess, you're sending me on mission?" Bearing sarcasm is one of Itami's strong points, if nothing else.

"Very perceptive, Lieutenant! A stroke of genius I'd say. Can I call you Yo-gi? Anyways, before anything, else I should make it clear to ya, that in spite you outranking me, being just a Sergeant and all, I've been authorized by the higher-ups to assign you to one of our deep reconnaissance teams. That are being sent to gather intel on surrounding territories, as well as to establish friendly first contact relations with any locals you meet. Yes, Lieutenant Yo-gi Itami, you're goin on a mission!"

* * *

Itami could not believe his luck. If it's not one thing it's another and being assigned to command a squad and doing fieldwork is not among the highest things in his list of priorities. He groaned, outwardly and inwardly as he headed to meet his team: Third Recon. Looking over the roster again in his hand he smiled a bit upon seeing some familiar names. In addition to personnel consigned to him, Third Recon will have the following hardware that is standard to all of the deep reconnaissance teams: a M72 Lakota a jeep-type vehicle; a M353A4 Bloodhound armored hover carrier; and a RGM-79 (G) GM Ground Type Mobile Suit which he will be piloting.

"Lieutenant!"

Itami's attention on the list shifted to the source of the recognizable voice.

"Kurata! Nice to see you!"

"It's good that I'll be part of your team, Lieutenant!" Kurata beamed.

"Don't forget about me."

Itami's smile broadened. "How could I pops." He notices Kuribayashi, who immediately turns her head away from him, pouting. "And nice to see you too, Kuribayashi." Like him, she sports a black eye, a souvenir from yesterday's brawl. He though he noticed her blushed. Leaving her be, Itami turns his attention to the rest to the squad assembled.

"And you are…"

* * *

Sergeant Akira Tomita, Gender: Male, Age 27, Home Country: Japan

Sergeant Mari Kurokawa, Gender: Female, Age: 23, Home Country: Japan, Combat Medic

Private First Class Francis Linguine, Gender: Male, Age 22, Home Country: Italy, Head Translator

Private First Class Seni Morgan, Gender: Male, Age 23, Home Country: Papua New Guinea

Private First Class Hitoshi Furuta, Gender: Male, Age 20, Home Country: Japan

Private Second Class Alma Rodriguez, Gender: Male, Age 19, Home Country: Philippines

* * *

"Alright then, how do we go about this?" Itami strained a bit in thought, to the disappointment of Kurabayashi. Finally, he got it together.

"Oh, yeah! Third Recon, board the vehicles and move out! On my lead of course." Itami sheepishly added.

"Oh, brother." Kuribayashi groaned.


	5. Side Story: Visitors

**AN: This takes before Chapter Five: Mercy. This is in response to AznMagicman. I don't know if I did it right or if it is interesting, but here it is.**

 **I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the reviewers and of course the readers, for their support.**

 **With no further ado, here's the Coda Side Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.5: Visitors**

A steady rumbling sound could be heard from among the copse of trees which got louder as it got nearer. This causes several birds, nestled on the foliage, to fly off, away from the looming disturbance. A large metal, bulbous head came into view just above the tree line. It emitted whirring sounds as the advance sensors and optics within its tinted visor zooms in and out, transmitting images to the waiting monitor of the RGM-79[G]'s pilot, Itami Youji. The monitor showed the makings of a village, with a series of lowing rising buildings, about two miles away from Third Recon's present position.

"What do you think, Linguine?" Itami asked the Italian through the comm, zeroing the Jim's camera towards the village's entrance which has a sign overhead. The image was being shared in the Bloodhound's mini-command center.

"It reads: Coda, Lieutenant Itamy." Linguine said. The Italian had a great grasp of the Imperials alphabet as well as their language.

"Hmm, looks friendly enough." Itami muttered, while eying close-up feeds of the village's interior along with chance scenes of its inhabitants. "One things for sure," One particular individual caught Itami's eye. "There ain't any Imperials about."

"Um, Lieutenant?" Rodriguez butted in. "Is there a reason why you're focusing on that blue-haired girl over there?"

"Where? Where? Let me see!" Kurata exclaimed through the comm, feeling left out since had to stay with the Lakota.

Itami cursed himself for not cutting the link sooner. Since the cat was out of the bag, a plausible explanation was in order, he thought.

"I was curious actually." he started. "The clothes she's wearing." He swore he heard Kuribayashi click her tongue in the background. "The staff she carries, the air about her, suggests her being a mage of sorts. Probably."

Kuribayashi shook her head. "Leave it the Otaku Lieutenant to give out a sorry excuse just to ogle at young girls. Pitiful."

Itami retorted. "Hey I'm being serious here Kuribayashi! This being a fantasy world, the chances of magic existing is not nil you know. And this girl," The camera was still on her as she walked down the dirt paved street. "Might be the missing link to such a wondrous discovery!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Lieutenant." Kuribayashi murmured, adopting on a dubious expression.

"I think she's cute." Rodriguez commented. "She is cute, huh, Lieutenant?"

Itami did not answer; he continued to stare at the robed girl until she disappeared into one of the larger buildings of the village. He was more into magic girls, which the likelihood encounter one is far rarer than with mages, so he doesn't know why he had sudden interest on that particular person.

Sergeant Major Kuwahara's voice brought Itami back to the situation at hand. "Anyway, how are we going to go about, sir?" he asked.

"Um, right. Kurokawa, Linguine, on me. Side arms only. We're going on foot. Wouldn't want them to freak out if they saw a fifty-foot tall metal giant come lumbering towards their hometown, would we? The rest of you, sit tight. Sergeant Major, I'm leaving Third Recon under your care until I come back."

"Roger that, Commander!" the older officer replied, so far impressed on how his younger CO is handling things.

"Aww, but I want to come along too, Lieutenant!" Kurata whined.

"Lets not get careless here, Kurata." Itami said in a cautionary tone. "There may be no Imperials around but it doesn't mean they won't suddenly show up. At the first sign of things getting hairy, you and the rest come and pick us. Got that?"

"Yes, sir…" The young Sergeant glumly slumped at the wheel, disappointed.

"He just wants to meet that girl. I just know it." Kuribayashi swore.

* * *

"Ah, welcome, Lelei! What can I do you for today?" Martha, a woman in her early twenties, and the owner of the Coda General Store, greeted the blue-haired girl like any potential customer that comes in to her store. She stayed at her usual place at the counter.

"The usual, please." The girl named Lelei answered in reply, her voice almost sounded monotonous.

"I'll get right to it." Martha said as she went about thought the shelves and containers of the store to fetch and pack the young girl's order.

"How's Master Kato?" she asked as she reached out for something high on a shelf.

"He's fine." Lelei answered flatly.

"Is he giving you any trouble lately?" This time Martha bent under a table, to rummage whatever she is looking for.

"I can I handle Master. Do you need help?" the blue-haired asked Martha, somewhat concerned at the older woman's efforts.

"Nah, I have this. You just stay right there." Martha carried a box that contained everything Lelei needs. She places it on the counter. "I think that's everything."

"How much?" Lelei asked.

"Twenty silver denaries. The usual." Martha beamed.

Lelei fetched her moneybag and began putting the required coins on the table.

"You know, Lelei, living with an old man like Master Kato, isn't the best thing for a young girl like you." Martha said, looking at the blue-haired girl with a half-hearted look of concern on her face.

"I tolerate Master's antics. Otherwise he's harmless." Lelei simply answered, showing no ounce of emotion on her expression.

"Yeah. Here's a thought. I could allow you to live here with me, and it would be great if you could assist me in the store. What do you say, Lelei?"

Lelei stopped in her coin counting and passively looked at Marha. "Tempting, but I must decline. Master's age is showing and assistance from me he needs. Also, I'm still in training. There's still a lot I need to know from Master, if I'm to become a great mage. Here, twenty denaries, exactly."

"It was worth a try. But if you every change your mind, Lelei, the offer remains." Martha says, while collecting the payment.

"Thanks. I'll consider it. Probably." Lelei picks up the box and begins heading out of the store.

"Say hi, to Master Kato for me, will ya!" Martha cheerfully said

"Yes, I will."

Upon exiting out of the store, Lelei notices a commotion stirring by the entrance of the village, centered on three unusually dressed visitors. They wore peculiar brown clothing and had what seem to be helmets over their head, but they're unlike what is recognizably worn by the Imperial Army. A growing crowd of people was gathering around them.

" _Are they soldiers? If they are, they're not anything I recognize. And they have a woman among them."_

"Linguine, tell them that we come in peace."

" _And they speak in a language I don't know of."_

* * *

"Linguine, tell them that we come in peace."

Sergeant Kurokawa leaned close to the Lieutenant. "Are you trying to talk to people here, or aliens?" she whispered to his ear.

"Quiet, Kurokawa. I'm doing my best here." he defensively whispered back.

"Lieutenant Itamy! The village elder here would like to talk to you at his house."

Itami looked at Kurokawa, expecting some insight from the field medic. She merely shrugged.

"You're the boss." she said.

Itami looked back at the Italian and village elder and nodded.

"Tell him, yes. I would like that."

* * *

At the village elder's house, he and the Federation servicemen were seated at the living room of his humble home, discussing matters with regards to the reasons of their group's visit to Coda Village. Linguine the translator will serve as the intermediary between the two parties. Whatever would be discussed will be relayed back and forth in either group's respective languages.

"So you're the one that defeated both the Imperials and the Allied Armies at Alnus Hill?" the elder began.

"That is right." Itami answered.

"Earth Federation Forces? Never heard of it. But then again, many of us here have never left this sleepy village our entire lives. We get news and stories from passersby: travelers, merchants, even the occasional visits from the Imperials. So the question I beg to ask is. What do you plan to do here at Coda Village? Are you here to invade us too?"

"No, that's not why we're here." Of course that is a half-truth, at least that what Itami thinks. He doesn't know what Command's plan would be for Coda, though he wish it would be spared from the conflict.

"Then what? Our village is quiet community, with very little to offer either side. The Imperials leaves us alone well enough, except when the time comes they come here to collect taxes. Other than that things have remained relatively peaceful around here and we would like it to stay that way."

Itami looks to his companions for help but neither have anything offer to the table. He sighs. _Why does all the hard stuff fall onto my shoulders?_ His expression becomes thoughtful.

"We only wish for information of the surrounding area. First-hand knowledge would be best, especially coming from you and your people. Provide us with this and I promise you, you won't see us ever again."

The village elder looked over Itami. "I sense you're a good man, but you cannot make promises you can't keep. You're merely a go-between with your army. What guarantee is there Coda Village would not somehow get involve in your conflict with the Empire?"

Itami answered. "You're going to have to trust me on this. Our mission involves gathering information. How we obtain it doesn't really matter, my army need not now. I could tell my superiors that we did a hard day's work in getting it, and they'd be none the wiser."

The elder considered. "You're an interesting man. Loutenant Itami was it? Very well, we'll tell you of what we know. We'll even provide you with a map of the area. However, our knowledge is limited in scope I'm afraid. We know little about the lands beyond the Dumas Range, except that beyond there is said to be the Imperial Capital, Sadera. "

"That is more than enough, elder." Itami said, respectfully bowing in gratitude.

* * *

After the meeting, the elder had those who could help further in Itami's intel gathering, talk with him and his team. Kurokawa provided her medical expertise with what time afforded her, especially to the old and the sick. Among those assigned to assist Itami was none other than Lelei herself.

"This is Lelei La Lalena, an apprentice to our local sage, Cato El Altestan. In spite of her age, she quite wise, and would be a great help to you."

Itami could not believe he gets to meet the girl he spied on using his Jim hours ago, and in such circumstances. He had a lot of things to ask her, but his work relating with several of the villagers, and the language barrier, made it hard for him do a simple small talk with her. Before he knew it, he missed his chance.

"Lieutenant Itamy. She insists that she wants to know more about us."

Kurokawa whispered near the Lieutenant. "If you wish to keep your promise with the villagers, it is best that leave here as soon as possible."

Mari was right, Itami did made a promise, a promise he intends to keep. "Tell her, sorry but there is a place we need to be, and that we're in a hurry. Perhaps, next time. I promise." The last part was slip of the tongue but he did not bother correcting Linguine's relay to her. He will probably not see her again.

After giving their farewells to the villagers, the three headed back to the rest of Third Recon, unaware that someone was following them from a distance.

* * *

Lelei wished her frail body could have more stamina, so that she could catch with the strange people in brown. She wanted to know more about them regardless. But it seems this trek of hers was a foolish mistake, for she was exhausted and her feet hurt from the long walk. Worst, she loses sight of them as they disappeared over the ridge ahead. But she was not ready to give up, not without at least pestering those people of what she wanted to know.

When she reached the top of the hill, she has really lost all signs of them. But then she noticed something new moving away from her and she gapes in amazement.

"Horseless Wagons, and a…Large Metal Giant. Who are these men in brown anyway?"


	6. Mercy

**Chapter 5: Mercy**

* * *

 **October 8, 0079**

A female Federation officer with an armband indicating her as part of the Medical Corps entered Lieutenant Hazama's tent in a hurry.

"General Hazama!" She said while catching her breath and brings in, in strides, on what she came to say. "The special patient…He has awakened…And that's not all…He can speak our language…"

Upon entering the Hospital tent, Lieutenant General Hazama was greeted by the sight of a man, who has lost most of his left arm and left leg, lying on a bed and being attended by a young female nurse. Lieutenant Yanagida was with him also. The man, who coincidently has an eyepatch on his left, weakly smiled at Hazama.

"Ah, you must be the commander of this army, am I correct?"

Hazama promptly replied. "You're not mistaken. I'm Lieutenant General Hazama. Overall Commander of the Earth Federation Expeditionary Force sent here to the Special Region."

 _Earth Federation? Special Region?_ _Well, it doesn't matter now…_ "Duran, King of the Fiefdom of Elbe. Now, just a useless cripple within enemy hands." He grimly stated.

"Sorry. We found you barely alive. By some miracle, you clung to life and our doctors managed to save you. I'm so sorry you had to lose a couple of your limbs." Hazama said, with measure of regret as his expression softened.

Duran snorted. "Don't be," he said, smirking. "Those are the wages of war, and you turned out to be the better. A win is a win, and a loss is a loss."

Hazama hardened his heart. "Since you are aware of your situation, I would like to ask some questions. Starting with, how did you come to know of our language?"

Duran gave Hazama a queered look. "I wondered about that myself, since reports say you spoke a language we are not familiar with. But when I woke up here, I suddenly understood what your people were saying, and surprisingly I could speak your language as well."

"I've heard of this, sir." Yanagida interposed. "It's called sudden genius. Sometimes an injury to the brain can cause a latent part of it to awaken and manifest ability or talent that never thought existed. Perhaps this is one case." He finished.

Hazama looked at Duran. Even in his severe condition, the man looks coherent enough in spite of an injury to his head. While Yanagida's explanation seems possible the truth might remain a mystery for a while. Right now he needs valuable information and what better way of getting it than coming from a king, who is presently a prisoner of war within their camp. And his sudden ability to understand and speak their language will make things easier if he would just cooperate.

"Your Majesty," Hazama began, become all honorific. "You mentioned Elbe as being a fiefdom. Is it part of the Empire?'

Duran raise a hand, indicating for a pause. "Before I answer any further, I wish to know. Am I the only survivor of the Allied forces?" he asked. Both Hazama and Yanagida looked at each other. After wordless conferring with each other, Hazama answered.

"No. You're not the only survivor, your Majesty. But there are very few left. They are presently under our custody. Normally, we would take prisoners of war. But since there is no existing treaty between the Empire and the Earth Federation, we may be forced to execute them on several grounds. For one, we don't have enough provisions to share with the prisoners for long; they'll become liability in the long run."

Duran remained silent for a while, dourly thinking about the fate of his compatriots although he is somewhat gladdened that there others who survived the failed assault on Alnus Hill besides him. For the sake of these few men, he'll do anything to try preserving their lives. He was ready to talk.

"General Hazama, I will do what I can to help in any way, but must implore to you. Please spare the lives of the few men remaining. Please care for them as long as you can. Until the day arrives that they may return to their homelands, to their families. I beg of you, not as a king but as fellow human being." Duran, with effort, sat up and bowed his head in humility.

"You mustn't strain yourself!" The nurse attending to him said but Duran brushed her aside.

"Please, I beg of you…" he further implored.

"I can't promise that, Your Majesty. But, as long I'm in charge, I'll see, to the best of ability, that your men are treated fairly and humanely as possible."

"General Hazama…" Yanagida thinks the General is being too hasty in his decision on this regard. Either that or he's trying to play King Duran here. Regardless, he does not openly object to what Hazama had said to the disabled king.

The ruler of Elbe, raised his head to face the victorious General. "That will do, I guess. It's a start. Ask away then. Oh, and by the way, please, do away with the 'Your Majesty' crap. I am no longer deserving of such an honor."

* * *

As ordered by the Emperor, the Empire forces set off all directions to do his will–conduct scorched earth tactics meant to hinder the advance of the invading army from another world. A village was presently being subjected to such a draconic measure as a platoon of Imperial horsemen was setting fires to the poor villager's homes. The villagers could only helpless watch as their dwellings were being razed, their live stocks being confiscated or killed, and some of their love ones being put to the sword.

"For the Federation!"

The Imperial soldiers turned to the sounds of battle cries coming from a large group of men in strange brown clothing who seems to have appeared out of nowhere and are charging within the village to engage them.

"Attack anybody who appears to be an Imperial! Be careful not to involve any noncombatants, protect them if you can!" Colonel Kerensky called to his men, the Kerensky Corps, letting them go on ahead while directing them from behind. But the Ukrainian commander is no stranger to combat as he shot dead a charging lancer, on horseback who tried to flank him, with his service pistol.

The rest of the Corps made short work of the remainder of the Imperial soldiers, who were no match against the Federation soldiers' firearms and superior numbers, for they outnumbered the Imperials three to one. To the Imperials these men in brown wielded strange and deadly magic and fought in an unorthodox manner that left most of them bewildered, and dead; thus the notion of them being branded as soldiers of the underworld.

The village was eventually secured with no casualties on the Federation side. A soldier comes up to Colonel Kerensky, saluting him before delivering his report. "Sir, we've captured four of the Imperials. One of them seems to be their commander."

"Go job. I'll see to them later. In the meantime gather some of the men and help these folks to put out those fires."

"Sir!" The soldier snappily answered, but before he could carry out the instruction given to him, the Colonel added further to the orders.

"Also, assist and see to wounded as well." He said, referring to the villagers.

Colonel Kerensky's attention then turned to the burning houses. With no proper firefighting equipment many of these building are beyond saving. This made him feel frustrated and curses the Empire for this atrocious act, inflicted even upon the inhabitants of this world.

An old woman, a native of the village, came into view and hobbled towards the Colonel. She clings to him with shaky hands and begins to cry. Although he did not understand what she was saying he could only surmise that she was expressing gratitude for what he and his men did, saving them from the tyranny wroth by the Imperial soldiers upon their village. He suddenly began to tear up.

"Mama…"

Thoughts of his mother back in his native Ukraine flooded his thoughts as this woman greatly reminded of her. Zeon overrun his homeland during early months of the One Year War and while he would have preferred to fight in the East European front he was assigned to the Far East Asia Theater instead. He doesn't even know if his mother is alright, since the main Zeon force in Europe has completely occupied his place of birth Odessa, Ukraine.

Colonel Kerensky gently held the old woman. "It is all right now. You are now safe…"

Suddenly a man, that must be the elderly's son, who must about the Colonel's age but younger by a couple of years, took grab of her and pulled her away from him, angrily saying something to the Federation commander. He was taken aback by the odd display of anger exhibited by the man but soon noticed similar outbursts coming from some of the other village folk directed towards his men.

"What's wrong with you people? We just saved you from those Imperial bastards!"

"They're mad at us because they think we're the cause of their misfortune. So they say." The Kerensky Corps' head translator came up and explained this to the Colonel.

"But doesn't make any sense-"

A rock hit him on the brow, drawing a wound. It came from woman's adult son. Some of the other villagers followed the man's example and started picking up rocks and anything to throw at the Earth Federation soldiers. Shots were fired.

"Cease fire! Cease fire, damn it!" the Colonel ordered as he gently touched his wound.

There was a moment of silence before the sounds of crying and wailing chimed in. Three of the villagers, including a little girl, were shot, their conditions uncertain. The son of the old woman was also among those gunned as she cradles him on her lap while weeping. She turns to face Colonel Kerensky with a teary-eyed look, and was shouting at him. He saw the rest of the villagers, giving him and his men angry and accusing stares but they have resigned themselves and offered no further resistance.

The Colonel loudly cursed. He turns around. "Order to all to move out, we're leaving this place! And take the prisoners along!" he barked

"But sir, what of these people?" the head translator asked. The Colonel glared at him, he then glances back at the mourning villagers.

"We're no longer welcome here."

The four Imperial prisoners were forced to kneel while their hands were tied behind their back. They were dragged well away from the contingent which stopped some distance away from the burning village they left behind. Colonel Kerensky bends and grabs the leader of the bunch, beginning the man's interrogation.

"Tell me! Why were those villagers angry with us?"

The translator relayed what the Colonel said in the native language of the tied up prisoner. The man remained silent however. Colonel Kerensky whipped out his pistol and shot one of the bound soldiers furthest from the group, dead. The remaining two Imperial soldiers were jarred by their fellow's death, but the leader remained stoic and unbending.

"TELL ME!"

The Imperial Commander was saying something loudly at his men.

"What is he saying?" the Colonel asked the head translator.

"He said to his men, not to say anything to us barbarians, and that they should die willingly for the glory of their emperor."

That was not answer Colonel Kerensky wanted to hear. He shot another soldier down, leaving only one plus the commander. At this point the remaining soldier caved in and began to babble just so as to save his skin.

Kerensky looked to the translator. "Translate."

The translator got the gist of it, informing the Colonel of the scorched earth tactics imposed by Emperor over the communities between Alnus up to Imperial Capital. The Imperial soldiers were also ordered to incite fear and distrust among the people over the Soldiers of the Underworld, which is the Kerensky Corps and the rest of the Earth Federation Expeditionary Force are being portrayed.

The Imperial commander began to laugh as he finally spoke up. The translator paraphrased his words.

"Now no one will trust you. No one will help you with your invasion. Your forces will be put to a standstill. We wiill rise up from the ashes and when the time come we will be victorious over you barbarians. For the Emperor! For the Em-"

Colonel Kerensky finally shot the annoying man to death. He then trains the gun to the final prisoner, who cries and begs for mercy–he received no such reprieve.

"Radio Command. Tell them we're returning to base." Colonel Kerensky ordered once he rejoined with the rest of the outfit.

"Sir, I can't contact base. All I'm getting is static, sir." The radioman said.

"What does that even mean?" the Colonel groaned.

"I'm tuned in to the right frequency but as I said, sir. I hear nothing but noise, as if the base is not there."

This got Colonel Kerensky a bit worried. Regardless it is only logical to head back to base after this incident, as he'll have to file in a report.

"Keep on trying." He boarded at the back of his command vehicle. "Men, we're move out! We'll stop and set up camp as soon it gets dark!"

After the business with the summary execution, the Kerensky Corps boarded their waiting vehicles and departed the area unaware of a lone observer from a distance who watched the drama that unfolded and came to a grim conclusion.

"Hehehe…"

* * *

In another undisclosed location many miles away from Alnus, the Kuno Battalion was not faring well either in their exploration and investigation of the zone designated by the Earth Federation Expeditionary Force as the Special Region, after stumbling upon a deserted village which showed some signs of a hasty departure by its inhabitants. Two men of the group got poisoned after drinking the water from the village's well.

"Medic! Somebody get a medic here on the double! Both Daisuke and Hirohi got poisoned!"

Both of the victims were cringing on the ground while clutching their stomachs, their faces showing that they were experiencing excruciating pain.

"Hang in there you two. Help is here." One of their fellows said as the group's medic eventually came and started to administer aid.

Major Kuno shifted his attention from the scene and looked around the empty village, both his hands grasping the upturned hilt of his katana with its sheathed tip resting on the ground. He grips hard the handle of his sword as he curses of what has befallen to a couple of his men.

"Damn these curs! Resorting to such underhanded tactics. They shall pay dearly for this. This I swear!" he muttered.

After the poisoning incident he had ordered his men not touch anything suspected to be a booby trap, and to be wary of any ambushes. So far none these fears, besides the poisoned well, materialized. A soldier came before Major Kuno to convey his findings.

"Report!" the Major intoned in a commanding manner.

"There isn't a single soul in this village, sir. However, telltale signs indicate that the inhabitants of this place were made to leave against their will. Their tracks lead towards the mountains to the east."

"So they set up this village as a trap, hoping to poison as many of us as possible. How dastardly of them indeed." the Major mused.

"Shall we pursue them, Major?"

"Nay, we'll hold position here and fortify the perimeter. I will however want a small scouting group to follow and observe them. Go now, make it so."

"Sir!"

The Major could read the enemy's plan. They intend to make us wary and thus slow our progress, he thought. A somewhat simple tactic, depriving the enemy an easy road to victory by setting up hindrances like traps and barring them access to readily available resources in the field that would be of great help in their operation, both short and long term.

The people taken would probably serve as hostages or human shields–an added complication that they may be force to handle. If it were just him he would want to rescue the captives but that might be what the enemy wants them to do and set up a trap for his men. Such a conundrum Major Kuno was having.

* * *

Third Recon had passed by a settlement called Coda, having officially made first friendly contact with natives of this world, and were continuing on with their reconnaissance while there are still several daylight hours available to them.

Youji Itami took point in the three vehicle convoy with his mobile suit, the RGM-79 (G), or simply called Jim by the uninitiated. Next were Kurata, Kuwahara, and Sergent Tomita on the Lakota; while the rest followed within confines of the Bloodhound.

The Jim was something new to Itami, for it had actual legs as opposed to the caterpillar-tracked Guntank; and due to that the ride was somewhat bumpy to say the lease, even if had gyros that are meant to suppress such jerky motions within the cockpit. He had the cockpit door located at the mobile suit's chest opened while setting the Jim on auto-pilot, allowing him to the view the sights in their natural colors with his own eyes and not through the Jim's electronic optics which would have spoiled the ambiance. Itami looked towards the sky.

"The sky is so blue, not a hint of haze. No doubt this is another world, not like our Earth. So polluted and the colony drop didn't help." Itami said while smiling in admiration at the unspoiled environment around.

"There are still such places back home you now." Kurata answered, through the team's commlink. "Hokkaido for one. But yeah, unless something is really done about it sooner or later, Earth will become an uninhabitable wasteland not suitable for human existence."

Itami smirked, somewhat amazed by the young Sergeant's view. "We're doing it now, don't you know?" he answered. "The Space Colony Plan. Been out for fifty years now, and half of the human race has migrated into space. The plan was to let the planet heal eventually. Until then life will go on in space and in the nearby planets like Mars."

"But Lieutenant, with this new world, doesn't that partially solve our problem of overpopulation and the depleting of resources of Earth?" Kurata offered.

"I'm sure our government and military are thinking the same thing, Kurata. But I don't relish the idea of dumping our problems to the people of this world. It's just not right." Itami voiced.

"Changing the subject a bit, um, Lieutenant, I have a confession to make." Kurata said, sounding uncomfortable.

"What is it? I hope it's not what I think it is, for I really don't swing that way."

"What? No! That's not it! And for the record, I'm a straight guy!" Kurata went all defensive.

"Relex, Kurata, I was just pulling your leg." Itami could almost see Kurata pouting at the Lakota's wheel.

"Very funny…" the young Sergeant said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, I sorry man, really! Tell me then; what were you going to confess?" Itami was sounding all interested, just as to make it up with Kurata.

"Alright, I'm going out on limb with this, reputation and all, but here goes. I'm a certified otaku just like you, sir!" Kurata breathed, feeling relieved now that it's out of his system.

"That's it?" Itami flatly answered.

"What do you mean, that's it? I just exposed myself as an otaku, since I couldn't bear to watch you openly enjoying your stuff while I keep my passions a secret like some weirdo. And all you could say is, that's it?" Kurata was at his wits.

"Hey, chill out man! I already know that you're a fellow otaku." Itami mentioned but Kurata does not seem to hear.

"And just when I was about share something interesting- Wait. What? You knew already?"

"Since we first met, remember?"

"But how?"

"Your body language that time, the slip with the lingo, it after all takes one to know one, right?"

"Wow, really? You could have said something before!"

"Nah, I'm not into privy with other people's lives, secret or otherwise. Besides, if you haven't known yet, pop over there is kinda like otaku himself."

"Hmph. While you boys are into pretty girls who wear flashy costumes, I'm more oriented with giant monster themes. The ones wherein they destroys and terrorizes cities and gets to face full might of the military." Sergeant Major Kuwahara finished, with a sense pride from himself.

"You're totally old, pops." Kurata said, sounding a bit condescending.

"What was that, Kurata, you badmouthing my kind of thing? One hundred pushups and sit-ups for you, mister, once we get back!" Kuwahara menacingly swore.

Kurata fervently apologized. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Men and their hobbies." muttered Shino, who was listing to the chatter on the radio.

Private Second Class Rodriguez has been stealing some glances at Kurabayashi which she notices but decides to ignore. The young Filipino Private finally decided to say to her of what was on his mind.

"Say, Sarge, what do like in a man?"

"Excuse me?" Kuribayashi said, taken aback and at the same time became annoyed by that out of the blue query by the youngest member of Third Recon.

"You know," shrugging his shoulders. "In case someone would like to you know better. Perhaps have a talk over drinks. Those kind of things.

"Know your place, private! We're not on some picnic here you know. Sorry to crush your dreams but I have no time wasting on such silly dalliance coming from you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Sergeant, ma 'am!" Rodriguez answered. When Kuribayashi was left to her own devices once again, Rodriguez muttered something. " _Bruha_ …"

"What was that?" she shot back, confronting the Filipino again.

"Nothing, sarge, just something I got in my throat. _Bru-bru-bru-bruha_!" he coughed.

Private Linguine gave Rodriquez a disapproving look and a shake of the head. "No! No! No! That is no way of treating the beauteous Sergeant Kuribayashi, Private," he said, his Italian accent very evident. "You should be more discrete in your approach and choice of words if you wish to gain her favor. Am I not correct, Sergeant?"

Shino could not believe this. "Alright, the next guy who says something stupid, or try to hit on me, will get a bullet on knee." She draws her pistol out, brandishing it. "I'm deadly serious!"

"Woah! Woah! Easy there, Sergeant!"

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

The Papua New Guinean, Private Morgan, who was manning the 20mm above, chucked, exposing his perfect pearly whites. "Definitely, not going to be a boring patrol."

"Knock it off Kuribayashi! And that goes for the rest of you back there!" Sergeant Major Kuwahara scolded over the comm. Kuribayashi could be heard whining on why she was being reprimanded as well, when she is the one being harassed.

Itami grinned to himself. Kuribayashi hasn't changed one bit, he amusingly thought. Maybe a bit more aggressive than usual but he senses the girl has good heart in all that gung-ho temperament of hers. She ought to loosen up sometimes, he mused.

A whiff from the wind caught Itami's attention. Something was burning. He did not have to look far for the reason, for he saw a huge column of black smoke billowing from a forest a couple of miles to their side.

"Pops, do you see what I'm seeing?" Itami said over the comm.

Kuwahara responded. "We see it. What are your orders, Commander?"

"Let's have a closer look, but stay frosty everyone." Itami cautioned.

"Roger that!" the old Sergeant Major replied.

Itami sat back in the cockpit but left the hatch open. He then had the Jim's camera zoom in to have a better look at the situation up ahead.

"I see something, over by the tree line. About a klick or so…" Itami's eyes went wide in awe at what he saw on the monitor. "I can't believe it."

"What is it? What do you see?" Kuwahara asked.

"It's a dragon." Itami mumbled.

"You mean it's the Empire, they're here?" Kurata said.

"No. It's not a dragon rider." Itami replied. "This one's bigger. Much. Much bigger…"

* * *

Third Recon halted in its tracks some distance away from the burning forest and the wheeling dragon. Apparently it is this creature that is responsible for the razing the forest, using its destructive fiery breath. It seems to have not detected them yet, but more likely it's ignoring them for now since they're practically in the open and the dragon would have seen them in the air even from a far. They prepared themselves for the worst however, should it come to that.

Kurata looked up at Itami who stood out of the Jim's opening by the chest. "Is it normal for a fire breathing dragons to be burning forests down for no good reason, Lieutenant?"

"No they don't" Itmai said, sounding like an expert on the subject. He has switched to binos to observe the flying beast's behavior. "Not if something pissed it off. Or maybe..."

A loud menacing roar suddenly came from the dragon, causing everybody in Third Recon to jump with a start, bearing their weapons at the ready towards the thing. The dragon was now looking at them. But for Itami he thought the monster's eyes were looking directly at him, and him only. He felt a cold chill go down his spine because of that.

"Did that dragon just give me the evil stare?" Itami quaked.

Kuribayashi snickered. "Oooh! It must be love at first sight."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Kuribiyashi-chan." Itami said, going along with joke. Though the overall situation is no laughing matter, Itami thought.

"It must think the Jim is threat. Get ready, everyone!" Kurakawa warned. "Especially you Itami! We will be needing that Jim of yours!" he added.

The dragon roared again but then suddenly flew away from the burning forest and away from Third Recon.

"It's skedaddling? But why?" Kurata asked.

"Maybe the mobile suit scared it off, aye, Lieutenant?" Morgan offered.

"I don't know. Something is not right here." Itami contemplated.

"Lieutenant Itamy!" Linguine called out. "If I remembered correctly, the elder back at Coda village mentioned of a settlement, Koun I believe he said, right about here in these parts."

"Shit!" It finally dawned on Itami. The dragon must have attacked that settlement. He looks at were the fire is at its strongest.

"I know what you're thinking, son, but it's not a good idea to go down. Not with that blaze." Kuwahara advised Itami.

The Lieutenant of Third Recon silently cursed. By the time the fires die out it would be too late. He then notices the fortuitous appearance of thunderclouds overhead–right above the fires–a forthcoming sign of heavy rains to come as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky.

"We'll wait then." he said.

* * *

"Am I…going to die? Here?"

Tuka Luna Marceau, an elf of the elven community of Kuon, stood in lamentation within the bottom of the village's well, after being toss in by her father–who is believed to have been killed by the flame dragon that attacked their village. She does not know how long she has been down here but she's all wet and cold due to the well's water.

"Father, you're not really dead, are you?" she croaked, her throat felt dry in spite of all the moisture around her.

She had been crying but all the tears in her eyes have all dried up a long time ago. The pain of losing everyone, the village, her father was unbearably still there however. There is no longer any reason for her to live, she just wished death would come and claim her as well.

Tuka started, breaking out of her grief as she thought she felt the ground shake under her feet. She looked at the water's surface; there was nothing for a couple of moments until it rippled and began to increase in intensity along with a growing sound of something large and heavy lumbering above ground.

"The dragon…It finally came back to finish me off…" She shivered not just from the dampness but from the rising fear inside her. The fearing dying, dying a horrible death, the fear of dying alone.

"No, I don't want die…Oh, please father, save me…save me…save me…." It became a litany for Tuka, repeating the same phrase over and over, almost like a prayer. She thought she could hear voices, voices of the departed, of her best friend Yuno, of her father. They've come to pick her up, she thought; a reunion she most definitely welcomes. For the first since the nightmare began, Tuka felt a peaceful resignation wash over, embraces it with open arms as she peers to the heavens at the end of an upraised tunnel.

"Yuno…Father…I'm ready-" Something greeting the elfmaid from above and there was blackness afterwards.

* * *

"It's a person!"

Itami said in shock, his torch definitely outlining a figure half submerged in the well's water. The bucket he threw down, in the hopes of drawing out something to drink, lay floating next to the unconscious individual who happens to be a woman. Noticing this, Kuribayashi, who is with Itami, fumed at her CO.

"You bonked her! Didn't you?"

Itami was indignant. "How should I know somebody is down here? She didn't even make a peep!"

"Sergeant Kurokawa, everyone! Come, quick! We got a possible live one here!" said Shino, ignoring the Lieutenant.

Itami handed his flashlight to Kuribayashi. "I'm going to hoist her up using the Jim!"

He had the mobile suit go on all fours above the well and then used the cockpit's hoist cable to lower himself down into the shaft until he reached the bottom where the girl lay. Itami gently went to work, strapping her to a shared harness he wore, allowing her to be safely carried.

"She's so light…" Itami whispered when she cradled her. "Delicate pointy ears, fine features, she definitely is-"

"Hey, what's taking so long down there, Lieutenant? I hope you're not doing anything perverted to her? Kuribayshi hollered.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kuribayashi-chan." Itami answered back. Of course he would but this is not the time, place, or occasion for such a thing, it just would be in bad taste even for him. Besides, he cannot imagine what she must have gone through.

The girl stirred and mumbled something which Itami didn't understand on their way up. Elven, most likely he thought. Her eyes weakly fluttered as she strained to look at his face.

"It's alright, you're safe now," he said to her softly. She seems to say something and smiles before going unconscious again.

"Lieutenant! Do you know what she is?" Kurata excitedly proclaiming, unable to hold his excitement.

"Of course I do. She's an elf." Itami said, as he plodded to find a spot to sit and drain his soggy boots.

"Not just an elf. But a real, living, breathing, pointy-eared, long-haired blonde beauty of an elf, which any dedicated otaku dreams of meeting, and we have one right before us!" Kurata was raving at this point to the irritation of Kuribayashi.

"Knock it off, Kurata! She's not a freak show!"

" _Diwata_."

"Eh, what was that?" Morgon asked, hearing Rodriguez's mutter.

"It's what we call 'elves' from where I come from. Thought the term fits more with fairies but looking at her, she definitely looks like a fairy to me."

Linguine shakes his in lament. "Poor girl, to be only survivor from all of this…How tragic." he sniffed.

"If could excuse me gentlemen, I would like to work with the patient, in private. Shino, if you may?" Sergeant Mari Kurokawa gave Kuribayashi a sign, referring to the captive audience, before attending to the unconscious elf.

"You heard the doc. Scram, before I beat you all with a stick!" Kuribayashi glowered, shaking her fist with emphasis. The men reluctantly complied lest they get feel her wrath.

Sergeant Major Kuwahara came to stand where Itami sat, who was vainly trying to dry his boots. "So what now, son?"

"Well, we can't continue with our reconnaissance. Not with her with us." Itami pointed at the elf with his boot. He saw that she was being cared for by Third Recon's field medic, Kurokawa.

"No. I guess not." Kuwahara agreed. "So I ask you again, what now?"

"You're testing me, aren't you, old man?" Itami suspiciously asked the older officer. Kuwahara grunted.

"Nothing of the sort." he said while grinning.

"Yeah, right. If it were up to me, I would have her taken care of by her own kind, or at least by someone familiar with elves. I may love reading about them or watching them on TV, but I'm no real expert on their biology and stuff. Best thing we could do is drop her off back at Coda."

"Then it's settled then. We head back to Coda. You're doing the right thing here, Youji."

"Yeah, I guess so." Itami said, feeling smug. "You don't happen to have an extra pair of boots with you, do you?"

* * *

As promised the Kerensky Corps set up camp in the early hours before dusk, and estimate that would be back in base, in Alnus, if they push forth for an entire day tomorrow.

Entirely composed of Russians and of other ethnic groups in the former Russian Federation, they still remember to have a good time, no matter where or what the circumstances are. Many of there were conducting folk dances around a large bonfire, accompanied by singing and the playing of native musical instruments which they brought along. As for their commander, Colonel Kerensky, the Ukrainian officer was by himself, drinking vodka in one corner and has ordered not be disturbed unless necessary. He was drinking to forget.

"Dam dos Empier varvar! Making da locals tu go agenst as. Butt uh niids dem! Wee niid no locals tu defeet da Empier!" He gulps down another shot but then realizes his bottle was now empty. "Sambadee get me anader batle!" he calls out.

Sounds of crass whistling and catcalling coming from the campfire area broke the pitiful stupor the Colonel was having. Not much, but enough to shift away his attention from the bottle. Peering groggily, he spies the source of the commotion. A dark-haired girl, in her early teens, strutted casually into the main camp of the Kerensky Corps. What made the men woo over her was the black outfit she wore which reminisces that of the bygone Victorian age but more provocative, more gothic. And that the fact she was caring a big ass, wicked purple axe over her shoulders with ease, did not seem to bother the men gathering around her. Many were drunk or were on their way there.

"Greetings to you gentlemen. It is a pleasure to be an acquaintance to you all this evening." said the girl, surprisingly in a language they could understand.

This startling development brought out some amazed stares and gasps from the men. Drunken but curious, Colonel Kerensky hobbled toward the strange girl who was smirking haughtily.

"Who are u litel gerl? Wat are u dooing hir all alone? Wer are yor perents? End wer deed u leern ower language?" the drunken Colonel slurred, his legs seeming ready to give way.

"My name?" she started, acting all cutesy innocent at first and then her expression turns all darkly. "I am Rory Mercury. As to my parents, they have long passed away from this world. A very sad tale I tell you but I neither have the time nor the inclination of sharing it with any of you. The reason, you'll learn very soon. "

Colonel Kerensky was beginning not to like this girl, her attitude, her snickering smile. Something is off here and he ould not put his finger on what it is. The girl named Rory continued on speaking.

"How did I learn to speak your tongue? It was quite easy really. I just skulked within the shadows and listened to how you all spoke. Every word that came from your mouths I absorbed. In turn they give me new insight, and before you know it I've learned a new language."

The intoxicated Colonel shook his head in confusion. "Wait, U sed skulk in da shadows? How u get pass da sentrees?"

"Oh, you mean the men I met before coming before you? I'm afraid they have gone ahead you, having become initial offerings to the Lord I serve–Emroy, the God of Darkness, War, Death, Violence, and Insanity!"

With a quick motion, Rory drew her halberd in a wide circular arc around her, which sliced anyone within its deadly path to death, including Colonel Kerensky!

"But don't worry, you will all soon join them, for Emroy commends your deeds and wishes to savor each and every one of you." She wickedly smiled while the blood of her victims began to splatter on her person, giving her a horrific, sinister, and bloody look.

"W-What is she?"

"Some kind of monster?"

"She just killed, Colonel Kerensky!"

"Not only him, but a lot of our comrades!"

"So much blood…"

The remaining soldiers of the Kerensky Corps were shocked beyond measure over the extreme display of violence, that some literally peed and crapped in their pants. Others were too paralyzed to move, falsely hoping that they would not be targeted by this inhuman girl but were horribly mistaken. She slashed and sliced left and right with no regards to anyone, girlishly giggling all the way. Some of the soldier have finally recovered from the initial shock and made a grab for their weapons.

"Eat lead, you little bitch!"

They open fired, regardless whether they're actually hitting the girl or their fellow soldiers out of panic. Several fell to friendly fire. Rory was fast, so fast in her movements that she could almost out run the spray of bullets. Almost. Eventually the men could predict her actions and compensate.

"Concentrate your fire!"

The gothic-clad girl quivered as she was riddle with bullets before she dropped to the ground, unmoving.

"Is she dead?"

The answer became apparent when her fallen body suddenly flipped back upright. The metal slugs the filled her petite frame began popping out her and fell at her feet. To the awe of the men surrounding her, the many wounds she received were rapidly closing until they healed nicely, leaving the girl's dress worse for wear but otherwise the girl herself was unscathed. Rory twisted her head sideways, taking out the kinks.

"Now that really hurt." she said huskily with an evil gleam in her eyes. And the screaming and tearing of flesh continued.

* * *

The lone surviving member of the Kerensky Corps stumbled on his back and backpedaled away from the menacing black-clad girl who was glowering over him.

"You. You're the one that killed that little girl back at the village, aren't you? Using this?" She showed the man the standard issue bullpup assault rifle that the Federation military uses, which she held in her free hand, easily hefting it as if it weighted nothing. Her fingers were all in the right places, including on the trigger of the weapon.

"I didn't mean to! I wasn't even aiming at her, I swear! It was an accident!" the lone soldier blurred.

"In war and violence, there are no accidents, only the ends justified by the means. You killed them because you thought to protect yourselves. Oh, but I'm not criticizing you or anything. It's just that you're actions have brought the attention of Emroy himself, and he has entrusted me, his Apostle, to deliver you to him."

Rory examined the foreign weapon in her more closely, almost forgetting about the quivering man at her feet. She then gets to pull its trigger. Fortunately the rifle was pointed up when it went into full auto no thanks to the girl's tinkering, sending the gun's rounds into the air. She was shocked but amazed as well.

"What force it gave. The reverberating feel it excluded. It's just so exhilarating!" She shivered with dark delight. Rory then pointed the gun at the lone soldier, causing him to cower. "Truly, a perfect weapon for killing!"

"No! Please!" the soldier begged.

She pulled the trigger. Nothing happens. "Oh? What happened? Doesn't work anymore? Oh, well, a pity." She tosses the rifle aside, not realizing it is empty. Her dark eyes brightened as she kneels before the cringing man.

"Rejoice! For I see this happening as sign from Emroy himself. Your death has been put on reprieve it seems, temporarily that is though." Rory wickedly smiled at him. "A perfect opportunity, for I've been meaning to ask you this, since you're the only one left." She turns to look at the man's dead comrades then back at him.

"I would like to know more about you, and your fellows, from whence you cam. You so call Soldiers of the Underworld that I've been greatly heard about lately. Tell me all I need to hear, and might give a good word about you to my lord. Mmm?"

* * *

In spite of the horrible ordeal he was going through, the surviving soldier of the Kerensky Corps somehow had the will to tell the girl called Rory of all he could divulge, big or small, delaying the evitable. Rory got to learn about the Earth Federation Forces, of their reasons being here, and of what they are cable of. The whole affair between the two lasted the whole night until the breaking of dawn,

Rory was handling her wicked purple halberd in anticipation, to perform the final sacrificial offering to her dark deity over the lone Federation soldier, who knelt, woefully wailing for his life to be spared.

"Oh, God please! I don't want to die!"

"Who is this God you speak? What is his name?" she asked.

Puzzled but still retaining some of his wit, he answered the girl. "From where I come from, our God has no name. He is simply, God, Almighty but merciful and compassionate."

"Interesting. And you have been praying to this God, with no name, of yours in the hopes your life would spared from my God, Emroy?"

"I…don't know. I just want to live…"

She knelt and grasps the man by the chin. "Grow a pair, won't you!" she hissed, her whimsical nature replaced a feeling of scone towards the wretched man. "At least face your ultimate fate with dignity, it's more than you deserve for killing that girl."

The man suddenly stopped whimpering. "You're right. How could go back and face my parents. Me, a child killer. Better I be forgotten and rather be remembered for who I was." He bleakly faced the goth clad, axe-wielding girl in resignation.

"Kill me. Make it quick, and be done with it…" he finishes, bowing his head and waiting for his fate.

Something spark within Rory, something she though she lost a long time ago, when the man spoke the way he did. Parents, she did have them before, didn't she? But why was the thought of it affecting her so much right now. And to remember who she was before she became an Apostle to agod. These feelings were becoming painful for her to bear that it made her scream outright, startling the soldier out of his listless state.

To the horror of the man, he saw the girl, now with hate filled eyes directed at him, raise her halberd high into the air with both hands, as the heavy blade glinted from the first rays of the morning sun the broke out from the horizon. It then made its final descent towards him…


	7. Death Gods

**Chapter 6: Death Gods**

* * *

 **October 9, 0079**

 **At Hazama's tent…**

"In the end we were not able to catch the perpetrators who spread those false orders, as well as the sabotaging of our communications." Lieutenant General Hazama grimly stated while seated by his desk. Lieutenant Yanagida stood before him, reviewing a data pad which showcased the names and bios of every personnel that is part of the Expeditionary Force.

"Apparently, whoever they were, they're not listed in any of our rosters." the bespectacled young Lieutenant pointed out as he adjusted his eyewear with his freehand. "And for them to go unnoticed could only mean…"

"That they have collaborators among us." General Hazama finished.

"Sir, I suspect you have an idea of who it might be?" Yanagida brings it up, giving the General a keen look.

Hazama stares at the young man, nothing escapes his aide. "It's only a suspicion, but I believe someone from the higher echelon of Command, perhaps from Jaburo HQ, is involved in all of this. But without solid evidence it will merely remain as a baseless conspiracy." The older man rests his chin on clasped hands. "Damn it! We don't have time messing around among ourselves. We should be working for a common goal here." Lifting his head, Hazama looks to Yanagida once again. "Anything from any of our deep cover reconnaissance groups?"

"None yet, sir. But with our communications now restored, and better guarded this time, it's only a matter of time when reports will be coming in."

* * *

"Is that Colonel Kerensky? Where's the rest of him?"

"Over there, I think?"

"I think I'm going to get sick…"

Fifth Recon was tasked to search for the estranged Kerensky Corps after it set forth on pretense, orders supposedly coming from Lieutenant Hazama. By the time the mix-up was sorted, the force led by Colonel Kerensky was already far off. General Hazama could not send anyone out to fetch them until he regained absolute control over the base in Alnus. Plus communications was apparently sabotaged making it hard to contact and call them back.

"This Fifth Recon. We've found the Kerensky Corps, or what's left of them. Request to send it a few meat wagons on our location. And also, lots of body bags."

"What happened?" the radio operator from Alnus inquired.

"It's a slaughter. Looks like the work of the Imperials but, man, the atrocity is too much. We've got decapitations, mutilations, body parts everywhere. This must be the Imperial way of payback for kicking their butts lately."

"Alright! Hold your positions until support arrives."

"Roger, Alnus Command."

"Hey! We've got a survivor here…I think." one soldier called out.

The majority of Fifth Recon went to check out the supposed survivor of this massacre.

"What the-"

There on the ground, sitting in a fetal pose, was man, a soldier of the Kerensky Corps, who appears to be in a catatonic state, unmoving like a statue. The only indication that he is apparently alive is his constant muttering in his native language. " _Bog smerti_ …"

"Anybody here speaks Russian?" the team leader asked but was getting negative replies from rest of his team.

Had anyone been familiar with words one would get it as: **Death god**.

* * *

When Third Recon returned to Coda Village, they dispensed with the act of restraint and caution of their actual numbers and composition, coming in with their vehicles save for the mobiles suit, believing that they've earned enough of the trust of the villagers. It was Itami's call to still have the Jim stay hidden, not wanting to cause undue panic and apprehension to the people there. They are after all just going to deposit the lone surviving elf into their care and will be on their way. Unfortunately nothing goes as one expects to be, as Third Recon soon learns.

"Lieutenant Itamy. The village elder says that they can't accept her. That she is some rare type of elf. Her people's culture is completely different from theirs, she wouldn't fit in. He recommends entrusting her to an elven village." Linguine relayed.

Great. Itami expected something like this would crop up. He wonders if they knew of any such nearby communities.

"Um, Lieutenant?"

"Not now, Kurata. I'm kinda thinking here…" he said with a frustrated expression. The young Sergeant pestered on regardless.

"Didn't you mention these folk were kind of okay on your first visit? So why are they giving us these weird stares?"

Itami noticed it as well as they entered the village. At first he just dismissed it due to the fact they came in with their vehicles. Who in this fantasy world would not be awed by such wonders, like wagons that did not require beasts of burden in order to move, or that one of them can actually float and skim above the ground? Or that their numbers drastically increased since they last visited the place when it just him, Kurokawa and Linguine. Do they feel intimidated? He recognized a few faces, those his team talked to when they were here, now they seem distant, with wary looks in their eyes.

"Hey there, remember me?" Mari Kurokawa knelt and offered a friendly hand towards the girl see met when she and the Lieutenant first came here to Coda. To the female field medic's surprise the mother of the girl came and dragged her little daughter away from her while giving Mari a reserved stare. She could only wordlessly stare back, wondering why the cold treatment now, when they made progress with their first friendly contact with this place.

The elder seems to continue conversing with the Italian translator. At some point the old man's eyes went wide with fear. Linguine turns to Itami.

"Lieutenant. He says, he intends to the have whole village evacuate, all because of mentioning about the dragon we saw."

"Heh, but why?" Itami wondered about that.

Linguine further imparted after following up with the elder. "He says, once the flame dragon tastes elf or human flesh there's no way to stop its rampage. Coda and the surrounding lands are at risk, sir. Also," The Italian looked gravely at the Lieutenant. "There is another reason why they wish to leave…"

* * *

 **At the village elder's house**

"What?"

Itami looked flabbergasted in disbelief. According to the village elder, a couple of travelers came and shared a grim tale of villages being burned to the ground by Empire soldiers, slaughtering those that would oppose them. They also relate on why the Empire is doing all this, and that is to stop the advance of the Soldiers of the Underworld, these men in brown, like Itami and his unit, from reaching the heart of their Empire.

"If the flame dragon doesn't get us, the Empire surely will. So he said." Linguine finished translating the elder's words.

"I'm so sorry village elder. I've never realized it would come to this" Itami lamented, feeling inept and somewhat responsible for the whole mess.

"Don't be. I don't blame you nor your people" he said, lightly clasping the Federation officer's shoulder. "But I must see to the safety of my people. If you would excuse me, I would be making the preparations now."

"Where would you go?" Kurokawa asked the elder, worried over health implications such a large and tedious exodus would entail, especially for the young and sickly.

"To communities far away from the Empire, and your army, for we're caught in the thick of things it seems."

Itami clenched his teeth. "Village elder" Itami began, causing the old man's attention to back to him. "What if we, my team, offer our services as your protectors and escort, until you reach your destination? What do you say?"

Kurokawa smiled and looked proudly at her squad leader, while Linguine could not believe what the Lieutenant just said but deep down he admired Itami's intentions. The thing is will the villagers accept such an offer from a group which they hold great suspicion over, and what would Command say when they learn of this.

"I don't know," the villager elder started. "The people don't seem to appreciate your presence right now."

"It doesn't matter. The Empire will be after you whether we're with you or not. Who will protect you from them? Also, like what you said, there is the matter of the flame dragon. We can protect you from it."

"You and your small band?"

"You'll be surprise what we're capable of."

* * *

"Listen up everyone. These people here have decided to accompany us and serve as our protectors on our journey, so please get along with them. I personally vouch them." The village elder reassured to the crowd gather at the village square. Many were doubtful over this, while others were displeased.

"Elder! How could you? They'll bring the Empire soldiers upon us!" angrily pointed out one.

"What if they turn on us? Make us into their slaves?" A woman expressed her apprehension which many murmured in agreement.

"People of Coda!" Linguine interjected, acting as the spokesperson for his team, since he is the language expert present. " I assure you that we, of the Earth Federation, do not practice slavery! In fact we abhor it and punish those who exercise it! As for your worries of the Empire, we will defend you from them should it come to that. And we will protect you as well from the flame dragon!"

The village seemed uncertain about this.

"Protect us from the Empire? From the flame dragon? Are you going to call your army to help us?" A young man inquired.

"No…it is just us, as you see it." the Italian answered.

"What can you're ragtag band do against the might of the Imperial Army, much less from a flame dragon?"

The people wanted to know, wanted some reassure. At that point, everyone came to hear a whirring rumbling sound that was getting louder. A woman screams.

"Look!" A man called out and pointed at something approaching the village, something large and tall.

"It's a giant!" someone said in abject fear.

"No it's the titan, the titan of these Soldiers of the Underworld!"

"Please, please! Everybody calm down!" Although the village elder was trying to reassure his people he too was taken by appearance of this metal giant lumbering towards their village.

"Listen to your elder, people of Coda! The giant will not harm you! In fact it is under our power, for we hold its heart! Behold!" Linguine then whispered to his commlink. "That's your que, Lieutenant Itamy…"

Once the Jim reached the village entrance it stopped. The chest hatch opens and out comes Itami, all smiles and waving at the crowd below rather awkwardly. "Hey everyone, it's me! Nothing to fear here, for I've got this gentle baby in the palm of my hand. So don't you worry a thing. It will help protect you from the Imperials, and from the flame dragon!"

* * *

"Hurry Master! We must leave real quick!"

Lelei was hurriedly packing their stuff onto a waiting wagon, a single donkey standing at the ready at the reins.

"Lelei, have pity on your old Master. My bones are not what they used to be. What's the rush? Has the flame dragon really appeared?" A stumpy old man in robes and with a pointy hat, hobbled with the aid of a staff towards the parked vehicle.

"Sorry Master. But I think you will be ok, in spite of your looks. No the flame dragon is not here yet. As for the haste, I heard that the men in brown have returned, and I wish to take this opportunity to speak with them more fully."

"So that it, huh? You want see their horseless wagons and the metal giant that is with them? While a wagon that doesn't need horses to move sounds useful right about now, and is not really that impossible with the aid of magic, the thing about a huge metal golem sounds a bit farfetched if you ask me. Have you been sniffing with some exotic herbs lately my apprentice?" Cato El Altestan, Lelei's master said while stroking his long grey beard.

"Master knows that I don't do such things. I simply don't. You will believe me once we get to the village."

"Hmph! Whatever. You just finish loading up the stuff, while I just wai-" The old fell asleep while standing, snoring as he did.

Lelei dismissively shakes her head at her Master's antics. His age was definitely catching up with. A little while later.

"Master. Wake up! Time to go!"

"Huh? Wa?" Cato snorted with a start.

"Master, mount up!" Lelei called from the driver's seat of their wagon.

"Huh? I'm no pedophile…" the old coot mischievously smirked.

* * *

Itami sighed. Slumped in the relative comfort of the Jim's cockpit, the Lieutenant of Third Recon reviewed the progress of the evacuation of Coda village through the mobile suit's cameras. Somehow the villager came to accept their offer of being escorted out of the danger zone.

While it occurred to him that the people of Coda could have chosen to stay, and that they, Third Recon, acted as the village's defenders from anything that came, just like in some old samurai movie, he will never see the end of it should ever Command finds out. Plus it would go against the promise he made to have Coda stay out of the conflict, which is now completely moot no thanks to the Empire's apparent draconian measures. If the village elder is correct, the new places they would migrate to would be far away from the Empire's aggression.

"Commander! We have a situation at the exit of the village."

"What is it, pops?"

"An overloaded cart just broke its axle and is now blocking the way out for the rest of the convoy. We could use your help over here!"

"I'll be right there!"

Itami maneuvered his Jim towards the after mentioned location. Once there he had a clearer picture of the situation. A cart has indeed broken down and has somehow flipped to its side along with its horse which lays on the ground, still strapped in its harness which is connected to the wagon. The beast of burden was neighing in obvious agony due to its precarious position, while the cart's contents have spilled all over the side of the road.

"We've got injured here, Lieutenant! Kurokawa is taking care of it." Kuwahara relayed to Itami through the comms.

Itami could see Third Recon's medic seeing to a little girl lying near the incident. He hopes it is not too serious. They are just in the starting stages of the evacuation and this happens, Itami fretted. His eye catches a familiar face that comes in into the scene. It is that cute blue-haired girl he found fancy with and personally met from back then. She must be eager in wanting to know more about them now that they have returned.

"What was her name again? Leia? Leila?"

Kuwahara interrupted Itami's musings. "Can you use your Jim to get the cart onto the side, so as to clear the traffic?" the old soldier asked, looking directly at Itami, his image visible on screen.

Itami focused back to the task at hand. "Sure! Once you get that poor horse out of there first!" he replied, thinking of a number of ways to go about it, a few not going to be pleasant for the suffering animal.

"Roger that! Hey, miss, stay out of the way! It's too dangerous here!"

Itami witnessed on screen on how the Sergeant Major mildly scolded the young girl for being in the way of a delicate situation. Suddenly he noticed movement directly from below him. It was the horse. It managed to somehow to rear itself up from its trapped state and is now enraged, threatening to club anyone in the way with its upraised hooves. Itami seem to move on reflex with the Jim's controls and makes the mobile suit executes the desired action he wanted it to do, that is to pin the horse to the ground with its huge hand.

Morgan, the Papua New Guinean, quickly rushes in to the struggling beast's side. "So sorry…" He places the muzzle of his rifle to the horse's head, ending its life with one shot.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rodriguez asked Lelei. She had fallen on her backside when the horse threatened her and was now being helped up by the young Filipino soldier.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she replied, still somewhat shaken by the incident.

Rodriguez thought highly of himself when he recognized the words "thank you" coming from the blue-haired girl, whom he takes fancy of, having learned a smarting of the Special Region's language which is required for those part of the expeditionary force.

"They've save me. These men in brown." she quietly said. She then looks up at the towering metal giant which was instrumental in her saving.

Itami sighed, glad that the girl was safe from harm. "That was close." He looks at her as she seems to stare directly at him. He wonders if he will be able to talk to her since he will be very busy from here on.

* * *

 **October 10, 0079**

The journey has been long, slow, and fraught with problems, lots of them. The number of wagons breaking down has been increasing, and while some of the folks were wise enough to leave their belongings behind others were too adamant in going on without them, forcing them stay with their hard earned earthly possessions and letting the convoy continue on moving without them.

"How could they, leaving their own just like that?" Rodriguez stated, looking out from enclosed cargo space located at the back of the Bloodhound, at the long, trudging column of wagons and carts and people behind them. An oppressive air of misery hanged over the entire convoy.

"Why can't we just request for Command to send in additional help for these people?" He turns to Shino, who has been grimly quiet for this entire time. She shared Rodriguez's sentiments and was tempted to radio for help, but then realized that communications with base might be still down. So even she wanted to, against orders, it would be futile.

* * *

 **October 11, 0079**

The next day turned out to be worse, as a heavy downpour turned the dirt paved road into a muddy hell, slowing the caravan almost to a halt. Several of the wagons got bogged down and were not going anywhere unless freed from the trapping muck. One family was pleading with their fellows to help them out but were ignored. The dismal conditions and low spirits of many made even the most altruistic tepid towards their fellow neighbors. The family was about give up all hope and share the fate of those abandoned when the metal giant came to them and decided to give a helping hand.

Itami tried his hardest to make sure he does not damage the cart. Having the Jim to do intricate work by using its hand and finger controls is something he has not fully had the hang of yet. Somehow he manages to pull off the feat, helping in pulling out the cart out of the mud to the joy and gratitude of the family concerned but the effort has left him strained and beat.

"This isn't easy as I thought…" he sighed. He then noticed Rodriguez, Morgan, and Linguine rush towards the next wagon in need.

"We mustn't let the Lieutenant do all the work, and get all the glory. We have to do our part too!" Rodriguez said as the three started working on an entrapped wagon.

"These guys, they're nice people actually." a driver of a nearby wagon said to his family.

"Wait till the Empire or the Flame Dragon show up. Then we'll see if their intentions are worth their actions." one who is a pessimist muttered.

* * *

After the rainy quagmire the group had to endure a new toil–a humid landscape, resulting from the moisture being dispersed by the scorching sun beating over their heads. This caused new problems like heat exhaustion from a number of people within the caravan, forcing frequent stops for rest. Things got a little cooler in the later part of the day, giving a steady course for the convoy.

Taking point, well away for the caravan, Itami's Jim was the ideal scout for this situation. It had long distance optic sensors, capable of catching anything on visual for a couple of miles. Add to that a built-in radar system that is able pick up both land and air targets several miles further. Itami checked the radar but nothing large or significant registered on the tactical screen. Switching his attention to the main monitor he notices something peculiar up ahead by the road. He magnifies the image, causing the screen to shift and flicker with each increment. At first he notices the birds, crows and ravens milling about over something. Closer examination reveals that _something_ happens to be a she.

"What? It can't be…" he muttered in amazement.

"What is it son?" Kuwahara's voice came in.

"It's a dark magic girl…"

"What? Really Lieutenant?" Kurata piped in, causing Itami to cringe from the overenthusiastic shrill of the young Sergeant's voice. "How can you tell?"

Recovering from the earful, Itami took a closer look at the girl. "She appears to be in her early teens, with long black straight hair with a black bow on top; wears a black mini-skirted outfit with garters holding her black knee socks; and wears a pair of short red boots. Oh, and she has big-ass weapon that looks like an oversized pole-axe over her shoulders." he finishes the girl's description.

"So she's basically a lolita-based magic girl, am I right, Lieutenant?" Kurata inquired.

"Yeah, basically…" Itami answered; his voice trailing as he senses something not right about this picture besides encountering a strange little girl dressed like Victorian doll and carrying a weapon meant to do serious damage to whoever is unlucky enough to be at its receiving end.

The dark-haired girl, who sat and appears to have been waiting, stood up and began striding in fast towards the towering Jim.

Itami's eyes went wide at the speed the black dressed lolita was moving, for it reminiscent of those anime characters who possessed great speed and agility. But for Itami to actually witness such a thing is just surreal.

When the girl was nearing the mobile suit, she "pause-step", pulled back her halberd and threw it with a mighty swing. Her weapon crashes to ground at the foot of the Jim causing earthen debris to fly about; a purple _electrical_ pulse seems to emanate from the impact that snakes and engulfs the entire height of the Jim.

"What the-" Itami sees all the instruments going haywire, flashing, blinking, and showing warning signs, all for just a moment. "What the hell was that?" With everything normalizing, he went back in tracking the girl. He was surprised to see her wielding a Federation standard issue assault rifle with just one hand and shooting him with it, shooting at the Jim. The girl seems to be aiming for the Jim's head, particularly its visor. Was she trying to blind him, Itami wondered, knowing that it would take more than that to damage it.

The girl tosses the empty firearm. Upon reaching the base of the Jim, she makes a quick grab for her halberd, easily pulling it out of the ground and swinging it freely. She then races up and behind the metal giant's knee and gives it a good slash, cutting through the softer joint area, causing it to lurch slightly

"Are you kidding me?" Itami said in surprise.

Warning signs flashed indicating the actuators of the Jim's left leg have been damaged and are malfunctioning, thus the listing motion Itami feels. He attempts to compensate and manages to stay steady, but the sprightly girl was not finished with his machine yet. She nimbly springs up and around until she is beside the Jim's head, proceeding in whacking it with her huge axe.

"Shit! She took out the camera!" Itami muttered in dismay as his main feed went offline. He could still hear her bashing from above. "Does she plan to chop the head off too?" He switched to auxiliary cameras, unfortunately there were none on when he suspects her to be. Itami made a couple of manipulations and adjustments with the controls, causing the Jim to execute an action akin to swatting insects from its head, hoping to shoo the girl off at least. It seems to have worked for he catches her in one of the backup cameras, where she is now on the ground.

"How does she do it?" he said with amazement. The girl must have jump from a height of forty-feet, and is standing on the ground without a hitch. "She must be the real deal…"

The girl seems to sense him looking at her and stares directly at the appropriate camera. Itami did not know how, but he suspects she must be taunting and challenging him. Their stare down was interrupted by rapid gun bursts, aimed at her which she easily hop-dodged.

Itami swiveled his mobile suit towards the source of the gunfire. It was the Lakota; it was making a flanking run on the sides while providing suppressive fire.

"Get away from here you idiots! She's extremely dangerous!" Itami shouted through the comms.

Kuwahara's voice was heard in reply. "We know! We saw her jump off the Jim like a human flea. She's no ordinary girl!"

"She's a dark magic girl!" Kurata interjected his input.

"Then you know how great a threat she is Kurata! You guys have no chance against her!"

"What about you Lieutenant? We can't just let her do as she pleases." Kurata was of course referring to on how the girl was making short work of the Lieutenant's mobile suit. "Also, she's danger to the whole caravan if we don't stop her!"

He is right, Itami thought. Once she is through with Third Recon, there is no stopping her from going after the villagers. But still. "I'll…think of something…" Itamis sounded hesitant.

"Son you've got a mobile suit! Use what you have in hand!" cracked Kuwahara.

"Yeah, but my main camera is broken! I can't aim well with my weapon!" It was excuse. Itmai could not bring himself shooting her. In his eyes she is still a girl.

"Sergeant Major! She coming around and heading for us, fast!"

"Well quit yapping and let her have it Tomita!"

Just like Lieutenant Itami, Sergeant Akira Tomita had reservations at shooting at a girl, even if she is an enemy, for she was little more than a child. But unlike his squad's CO he had to follow orders, even if it conflicts with is principles. He cranked up the 556.

"Sorry…"

He renewed his machinegun fire, trying his best to score a hit at the dashing girl, but she is just too swift with her feet that she practically outruns the bullets tracing for her. When he was out that is when the girl close in for the kill, gleefully giggling all the while.

"Look out!" Kuwahara cried out as the girl launched herself into the air, ready to bear down her weapon on the Lakota and its passengers.

"Hang on!" Kurata hollered, as he strained for an evasive maneuver with the jeep. There was a massive of explosion of earth and dirt.

"Pops! Kurata!" Itami called out, fearing the worst.

The Lakota emerges out of the cloud. Itami breathes a sigh of relief.

"Lieutenant! Pops just fell off!" Kurata cried out over the comm.

Itami's heart raced, he scanned for any sign of the old guy. The cloud dust was now settling and there materialized two forms.

Itami saw Kuwahara sprawled on his back on the ground but otherwise appears unhurt. Looming towards him, pacing was the black-clad lolita, great axe leaning over her shoulders.

"Pops!" Itami cried out again.

"Forget about me!" the old man's strained voice came in. "Shoot her!"

"But…" Itami knew he might hit Kuwahara as well.

"No buts, mister! If you care about your men, and the people of Coda, you will shoot!"

Itami felt helplessly undecided. He could not do something like that; even if that is the only choice he had for the sake of many. He had the Jim propped the 100mm gun, leveling it at both targets, but his finger could not go for the trigger.

"Do it, now!" Kuwahara cried out, almost pleading.

The girl was already before him as she raises her weapon for the killing blow. Itami cried out for it to stop. A gun shot resounded over the field. The girl's attention shifted from the prone man towards at the head of the caravan. Kuribayashi was the one who made the shot.

"Did I get her?" she loudly mused. The muzzle of her rifle was still smoking while she maintained her aim at the mark that is the girl in black.

With girl's back to him, Kuwahawa gaped at the sight of the rifle round that emerging out of a wound on her back, which fell out onto the ground. The bullet wound healed itself completely to his astonishment.

Seemingly having forgotten about the old man, the girl rushes for her new target–Kuribayashi.

"Shit! She's coming this way!" the spunky female Sergeant cursed, following up her attack on the incoming girl with her rifle.

Rodriguez and Linguine joined her by her side. "We'll assist you, Sarge!" the young Filipino said, as he and the Italian translator shared in their fire support.

Morgan too pinched in. The Papua New Guinean bringing to bear the Bloodhound's 20mm Vulcan cannon to join in with the concentrated fire.

Even if she tried her best the girl could not dodge all the bullets coming at her, especially if they are coming from different sources. She cursed when she found out that Lakota had join in the firefight and was shooting at her from behind.

"Kuribayashi! The children!" Kurokawas suddenly called out, her pretty head having emerged from the back of the hover truck.

By the corner of her eye, Shino noticed two small scurrying forms, that of boy and girl, and they were heading towards their weapon's line of fire. Rodriquez noticed it too and made the call.

"Shit! Cease fire! Cease fire! Children in the way!"

Even the Lokata complied, with Kurata signaling Tomita to stop his barrage.

The girl was still some distance away from Kuribayashi and the rest but was quickly closing the gap. She then notices that they have stopped shooting at her, the reason becoming apparent up ahead. Two little children were coming in between her and the soldiers, both making wide and waving gestures and calling out to her to stop her assault. She came to an abrupt stop, taken aback at the sudden development, and that is when the 100mm shells came raining down on her. She remembered flying but not on her own accord before everything became black.


	8. Redemption

**Chapter 7: Redemption**

* * *

"Jokun" - normal speech

 _"Jokun" -_ foreign language; in most cases these are translated by Linguine

* * *

Itami panted hard, the adrenaline in his system had yet to subside after having done what thought he could not. He shot her. He shot a girl with a weapon meant to destroy tanks! But what choice did he have, she was out to kill his teammates and it is no thanks to his hesitation as well. He has failed as leader. Not only did he jeopardize the lives of his men but also of those he has sworn to protect.

When the dust settled the girl appears to be lying on the ground and was not moving. Several blast holes from the GM's 100mm rounds dotted around her. Finding no time to relax, Itami maneuvered his GM to her location, albeit limply due to a damaged joint caused by the girl's gigantic axe–the said weapon was resting near the girl who was flat out, facing up. Getting a closer look at her, Itami flinched in revulsion as he saw the bloody stumps below her knees. The rest of her legs were nowhere to be seen.

"Lieutenant! Pops is fine!" Kurata chimed in through the comms, sounding relieved.

"Thanks for caring…" Kuwahara sarcastically groaned in the background, having been picked up by the Lakota.

Itami was able to afford a smile at this time. "Hey old man, better have Kurokawa have a look at ya. That was some nasty fall back there."

Kuwahara indignantly shot back. "Idiots! This is nothing I couldn't handle!"

"I'm already taking him straight to her, Lieutenant."

Itami could hear the old soldier admonishing the young Sergeant, both sounding like a father and son relationship. His smile remained until the scene below shifte. He saw both Linguine and Kurokwa closing and covering the severely wounded girl with their weapon. Mari then started administering aid to the girl while the Italian covered her. Turning away his attention from the two he noticed both Kuribayashi and Rodriguez restraining the kids that tried to get between them and the downed girl. The boy with Rodriguez manages to break free and rushes towards the girl with Kurokawa. The boy was shouting something before Linguine catches and prevents him from disturbing Mari's work, with Rodriguez joining in to help in securing the boy.

How odd of those kids' behavior thought Itami as if they see her as some close relation or friend. He then noted the crowd of people lining up to the side of the road to view the ongoing drama. Many have fearful looks while others took on prayerful poses, looking up to the heavens, seemingly pleading.

* * *

As usual, Linguine had to translate it clearly to the rest of the team. Apparently the girl they just defeated happened to one of the twelve Apostles that serve as representatives of their respective gods. The girl is known as Rory Mercury and she serves the god Emroy, a dark god that represents all the violence and wars that occurs in this world. She is also known as the Oracle by the people of Coda, as she as some high priestess of her order. In spite of her affiliation with such an objectionable religion, she is well received and well regarded by the villagers, and to attack or much less defeat an Apostle invites something ill to come upon them. At least that is what they believe.

"But she attacked us! We had to defend ourselves!" Kuribiyashi vehemently pointed out.

Itami signed to his hotheaded sergeant to keep her cool. "So why did she attack us if you were with us?"

" _I myself was wondering about that. I know the Oracle usually attacks bandits and their ilk, those who threaten us common folk. Perhaps she thought your group was our captors and came to rescue us?"_ This is what the village elder thought.

Itami pondered on this reasoning. It seems plausible enough; the result of such a misunderstanding would have been disastrous for Third Recon however. Meaning they would be all dead, save for the villagers, perhaps. He looks back at the Bloodhound where girl called Rory is being housed along with the elf girl they picked up earlier. He reflects on a while back.

* * *

Itami jumped off from the hoist cable of the GM, not bothering till it reaches all the way. He immediately rushed to where the girl lay.

"I've got a pulse, it's beating real fast! I'm going to give her something for the pain." Kurokawa said as she injected something to the girl. She then checked her condition afterwards.

"How is she?" Itami asked with great concern.

Kurokawa looked puzzled. "Strange. Her pulse is normalizing…"

"Then that's good!" Itami gladly replied but from Mari's expression he could tell something was off regarding the girl and it really bothered her.

The female medic shook her head. "Not if you're in shock, especially in this case." She pointed out her stumps. Just then her eyes went wide. She shifted and had a closer look at them. "The bleeding has stopped but the wounds are not clotting."

Lelei suddenly came in and said something, interposing in the conversation.

"What did she say?" Itami asked Linguine.

The Italian answered. "She says that the girl is an Apostle; that she won't die from such wounds."

The blue-haired girl nodded at Linguine, entrusting him to relay her words as she continued her explanation.

 _"Apostles are demigods themselves, possessing some essence of the god they are proxy to. This allows them to live long lives, essentially becoming immortal. And due to this virtual immortality, they cannot die nor can they be killed. However, one can imprison an Apostle by having their bodies cut into pieces and kept away from each other, so as they could never reform together again."_

As if to reaffirm that claim, everyone present began to notice a bizarre occurrence–that of one of the girl's severed legs, red boot and all, which appear to being dragged by some unseen force towards the girl lying in wait.

A hand shot out and grabbed Itami's arm really hard that it hurt, making him winch. It was the girl, wide awake and with a fierce look on her face directed at him. Rodriguez cocked his rifle, but Itami signaled him to hold.

"Don't let it rejoin…with me." she said, cringing, to the astonishment of everyone, discovering that she could speak their language. Her features softened as did her grip on the lieutenant beside her. "Please, I beg you. For everyone's sake, including the villagers." she pleaded with Itami with a sad and pained look on her eyes.

He did not fully understand what was going on but he somehow trusted in the girl's words. Gently leaving her side, Itami went and made a grab for the severed limb that was inches away from connecting with the girl, getting it with little difficulty.

"Linguine, the other one…"

Lelei met the other amputated part halfway and picked it up with little fanfare, showing no signs of distress from the grisly endeavor.

"She's asking what you are planning to do with the legs, Lieutenant." Linguine relayed Lelei's inquiry.

Itami looked back at Rory. "I guess we take them along."

* * *

Rory was taken in and joined the elf, who still had to regain consciousness, along with anyone who was too weary or too sick on the back of the enclosed cargo area of the hover truck. Her severed legs were brought along, neatly wrapped, and were kept in a container. They stored along her giant purple weapon which took four to carry and load up into the Bloodhound. How something ridiculously large and plenty heavy could be wielded with ease by a delicate little girl baffles Third Recon.

The petite demigoddess just quietly laid in her cot, seemingly unbothered by her crippled state, the stubs of her legs having been cleaned and bandaged. She brings to mind what was discussed before she was brought to this situation.

* * *

"No, you mustn't! Didn't I tell you not to bring my legs to-woah!" Rory tried to stand but fell back, not realizing that she has lost all balance with her body due to the loss of her lower limbs. She was caught by Kurokawa who made her lie down.

"Hey, take it easy!" Itami rushed back to her. To his surprise, the severed leg in his hands jerked about but manages to hang on to it. "Hey, Rodriguez, take care of this will ya!" He offered Rory's leg to the Filipino. Rodriguez had little choice on the matter and accepted it from his CO, much to his chagrin and revulsion. Itami could now attend to the girl without any burdens. "You shouldn't really push yourself you know. Not in your condition."

Rory was pouting and avoiding his gaze. "Why should you care? Better you bury my legs and leave me here. Or better yet, bury me altogether as well."

"Why should we do that?" Itami asked; horrified by what she was saying.

She gravely looked at him. "Because, I'm at my limit, my sense of humanity is at its end. I could no longer control my killing instinct. No one will be safe from me, whether they're miscreants or innocents, should I become whole again."

"So, we were right in taking you down?" Itami asked, sounding both glad and unsure of himself.

The petite girl weakly smiled. "And I am pleased you did. It was right of me to have learned about your people. For I knew then, you had to power to stop me."

This piqued Itami's interest. "You've learned about us? From whom?"

Her smile faded, and she turned her head away once again. "From some of your people. Whom I regrettably killed. So many of them…"

"If that's true then that explains why she had this." Kuwahara joined them, waving the assault rifle she discarded earlier. The old soldier made a sign, telling Kurokawa not to concern with him even though he was visibly limping. "Since you know how to speak our language, tell us! From whom did you get this, and where are they now?" he asked the obstinate girl.

Rory faced the older man, with an indifferent expression. "Does it matter? They're dead."

Kuwahara wanted to rush her but was stopped by Itami and Kurata–who was there also.

"Pops! She's just a child…" Itami said while realizing how strong his former CO is. But he was holding him off.

"I am no child. I am nearly a thousand years old." Rory started.

"You? A thousand?" Kurata blurted out in disbelief.

"I have lived through many ages. Have seen kingdoms rise and fall. But some things never change. War and the darkness that lies in every person's heart. These are what Emroy craves for and as his Apostle, I deliver. For I'm no mere pretty rose for my thorns have cut so many lives short throughout the ages."

Kuwahara broke off from the two young men and gestured that he was receding his rage but he still stared darkly at the child-of-a-girl.

"You're right. You're no child. You're a monster, and freak! And a danger to us all!"

"That's enough, Pops!" Itami scolded; but the old soldier continued with his rant.

"If it were up to me, I would follow your suggestion and bury you six-feet under! But I believe taking you back with us would be the more proper thing to do. Let the brass decide what to do to you, and to make you accountable for any Federation lives you've callously taken!"

"That IS enough, Sergeant Major!" Itami forcefully said, accosting Kuwahara once again. Both men angrily eyed each other, seeing on who has the stronger resolve among them. But Itami was the leader of the group and he pointed this out. "Regardless, she's coming with us! Whatever happens to her after we safely escort the villagers to their final destination…I'll think of something out. And lastly, don't you ever undermine my command, Sergeant Major. Am I clear?"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lieutenant?" He broke free from Itami's grip and excused himself.

Between his disagreement with his subordinate and Rory's fate Itami felt he was treading on thin ice here. But he has made up his mind, and not even someone so close to him like Pops could change that. Acting like a leader again, Itami ordered for the entire convoy to prepare to move out immediately.

"You're making a grave mistake! Bringing me along." Rory got Itami's attention once again.

"Maybe. Maybe not!" He shrugged. "So you have a chip on your shoulder for a very long time. PMS can do that to someone has lived for so long."

Rory frowned and looked baffled, especially over the unfamiliar term Itami used, while both Kurokawa and Kuribayashi giving him deadpan stares.

Sensing the awkwardness in the air, and dangerous looks coming from his female subordinates, Itami changed the subject. "What I'm trying to say is if you need a shoulder cry on, I'm here for you. I'll listen to all what you have to say, no matter what. Of course, I would rather you don't threaten me with bodily harm while I'm at it."

The crippled girl was taken aback by this, her eyes widening in surprise. While she was troubled with doubts and anguish, she felt a glimmer of hope coming from the words of this strange man. It is something she has been searching for all throughout her perpetual existence and perhaps this person might be the one to give it to her.

"Think about it, while I leave you in to Kurokawa's care." he said, offering her a warm smile before moving away. Itami was confronted by the other two women.

"That was some nice pep talk, Lieutenant." Kurokawa smiled but her expression was showing doubt in Itami's intentions. "I don't suppose you have an ulterior motive behind it?"

Feeling like in the hot seat, Itami could only scratch the back of head in innocence. "Did it really come out like th- Oww!" He suddenly yipped as the female medic gave him a hard pinch to his side.

"You jerk!" Kurabiyashi on the other hand kicked him on the shins, adding more to the world of hurt he was receiving.

* * *

After the incident with Rory, the caravan resumed its course with still a few hours to spare in their progress before nightfall. As usual the GM took the lead, and while its maneuverability is somewhat affected it does not contribute to the overall already slow pace of the convoy. The other problem with it is the severe damage to its head which has knocked out its primary mode for vision. Without it Itami had to depend on alternative means to see, like the secondary cameras that are spread around the mobile suit. But a more practical solution he went for was to leave the chest hatch open and depend on his own eyes. At least the radar is still working, and it is through it that Itami noticed the first discernable blimp to appear on its screen since the journey began.

This greatly alarmed Itami. "Guys, I've got radar contact at eight o' clock! Distance two kilometers and closing fast!"

Both Tomita and Morgan swung their weapons towards the designated direction.

"I see nothing there!" called the Papua New Guinean.

Tomita however, was squinting his eyes and noticed a black speck coming from within the field of the sun. It became larger as it got closer, until it was recognizable as…"Dragon!"

Some of the villagers noticed it too, and began to panic, causing an uproar within the convoy. Some had their wagons break off from the caravan, moving off the road. While others tried to advance and overtake those ahead of them, causing more confusion and chaos which resulted in accidents.

" _Run for your lives! It's the flame dragon!"_

" _I knew it! This is what we get for defeating an Apostle. Of Emroy no less!"_

" _Out of the way!"_

* * *

"Follow me! But keep your distance. I'm going to draw its attention!" Itami barked before making his GM go one hundred-eighty degrees and intercept the incoming dragon at the back of the convoy which becoming more chaotic.

"Everyone! Hang on!" Kurokawa warned the villagers, which Linguine translated for their benefit, who were with her at the back of the Bloodhound as the hover vehicle maneuvers into combat.

The dragon was less than a hundred feet from the caravan when it struck, breathing a fiery death in the middle of the convoy. Itami froze upon seeing this, causing his GM to stop in its tracks. He watched in horror as men, women, and children got burned alive. The whole scene reminded him of that time when he was the pilot of the RTX-440, when he used a flamethrower to burn a lot of Empire troops. He could still recall their screams, much like those he is hearing right now from the poor hapless villagers.

Both the Lakota and Bloodhound stopped as well, right behind the unmoving mobile suit. "Lieutenant, why are you stopping?" Kuwahara called out to Itami but he was not responding to puzzlement and frustration of the sergeant major. "Damn it! I'm taking over! Third Recon, on me!"

"But what about the Lieutenant?" Kurata asked, baffled as well and being concerned over Itami's behavior.

"Forget about him for now! We have to get that big lizard's attention away from the villagers, and fast!" Kuwahara answered.

Already the dragon had landed and was going after stragglers, either clawing them in half or snapping them down with its massive jaws, feeding on them.

"Shit! Move it Sergeant! Tomita…"

"I'm on it, sir!" The stoic soldier at the back cranked up the five-five-six, ready to unleash a hellstorm of machinegun rounds.

Kurata on the other hand had stepped on the gas, and with a look of determination sped up towards the looming scaly monster. Kuwahara was gladdened by this. The Bloodhound followed close behind the Lakota.

"Let him have it!" Kuwahara gave the order to shoot.

"The 5.56 seems to have no effect on it!" Tomita gritted unhappily while maintaining fire.

The rounds from the light machinegun merely bounce off from the dragon's very tough hide, while the 20mm vulcan cannon of the Bloodhound was achieving better results, riddling its body with small wounds. This however enrages the creature, forcing its hand to use its most devastating attack.

"Incoming breath weapon!" Kurata exclaimed, noticing telltale signs of what the dragon was about to do.

"Scatter!" Kuwahara barked.

Both vehicles swerved in opposite direction in the hopes that the dragon would choose either one of them and at the same time avoid its imminent fiery attack. As expected the dragon breathed a cone of intense flame which the two vehicles narrowly escaped from. But it continued spewing its residual fiery breath, trailing its intended target–the Bloodhound, which has actually caused damage to it.

"Faster, faster, faster!" Morgan frantically shouted as the licking flames neared the rear of the hover vehicle.

Furuta grunted when he did a sudden sharp turn with the Bloodhound, evading completely the trailing flames while starling the passengers at the back.

Kuribayashi took the radio and tried contacting Itami. "Lieutenant! Get a grip of yourself, you damn Otaku freak! The dragon is going after the Bloodhound. We've got civies here, damn it! Please," her voice wavered a bit, "help us…Save us with that mobile suit of yours!"

Rory cursed, as her little confined world seems to rock. If she was only whole, she could help in dealing with the flame dragon. But there is no guarantee that she would not turn on everyone around her if it ever came to that. She swore again. All she could do now was lay where she was, and hope that these men in brown could deal with the flame dragon as they did with her.

Tuka roused herself to consciousness from the ruckus going around her. When she heard the distinctive roar, she got off her cot, not minding her state of nakedness, to head to opening and catch a glimpse of the creature that destroyed her village and killed her people.

" _You…"_ Her eyes narrowed in anger, fresh hot tears forming from the sides, as the hatred inside her overcame the fear and sorrow that has been with her ever since the nightmare began and have claimed those dear to her. _"I will have my revenge…"_

"Get back inside! It's too dangerous there!"

The blonde elf turned to the voice of a woman calling to her in a language she did not understand. The woman in question was anxiously reaching out for her. This startled Tuka however causing her to lose her grip and balance and fall off, screaming, from the moving vehicle.

"Passenger overboard!" Rodriguez called out to Furuta to stop the vehicle, but it was a good hundred feet or so before driver was able to.

The flame dragon in the meantime took notice of the incident and seems to recognize the elf girl from before, the one that eluded its rampage. It did a great leap and landed right before the naked and wobbling girl. Somehow it knew the strange vehicles would not dare attack it, not without endangering the life of its intended victim.

Shaken from the nasty fall, Tuka could barely stand up, and even if she wanted to the flame dragon was upon her. She looked up at the monster looming over her, genuine fear once again overcoming her as she lay vulnerable and helpless before the horrid beast.

" _Father…please save me…"_

The beast's plan was simple. Take the elf girl and fly off in seclusion, away from these strange men that are able to wound it, and enjoy its prey in peace. After which, it would continue with its hit and run tactics, hoping to slash down the men in brown's numbers in the process until none are left to prevent it from leisurely going after the rest of the caravan.

Just as the dragon was about to grab Tuka with one of its claws, the GM appeared out nowhere and slammed the dragon. Having used it rocket thrusters located at back to propel it at great speeds and ram the dragon, pushing the creature along with it for several hundreds of feet before skidding to a halt. The dragon flailed about as it recovered. Upon seeing Itami exposed by the opened chest of the mobile suit, it knew what it must do.

"Shit!" Itami's eyes went wide, knowing that the dragon was about breath fire again and quickly closed the hatch, doing so in the nick of time before the GM was engulfed in flames.

Warning signs began to flash within the cockpit, one indicating a rapid rise of temperature outside while one monitor showed many secondary cameras going out of commission.

"No! No! No! How am I going to see now?"

There was a strong impact, followed by the GM losing its balance, to fall flat on its back on the ground, jarring Itami in his seat. He coughed, as the wind was knocked out from for a moment; it was then that he found out that he had bit his tongue.

"Damn…it…" he hissed from the pain, tasting his own blood.

Itami could tell that the dragon was still viciously pounding on his mobile suit as well as breathing fire to it. He does not know how much savage beating the GM could take but he definitely did not want to find out by just lying still and doing nothing. No cameras were available for him to see, leaving the option of a precision attack like shooting out of the question, which leaves with one other choice.

On the right side of the GM's lower leg, a slot opens and out goes a beam saber rod that perfectly goes into the grasp of the mobile suit's waiting right hand. Almost immediately a beamlike blade sprang forth from the rod which was followed by the hand wielding it to go into a swinging motion, akin to a wild swing. The energy blade struck the dragon's left foreclaw, cutting through flesh and bone, causing the creature roar in pain. Having struck home, the GM continued forcing the energy weapon through until it completely severed the dragon's limb in question, letting it fall to the earth. The dragon backed away from the GM while continuing to howl in agony.

Tuka witness this spectacle in awe. Not only did the metal giant save her but it did a crippling blow to her hated foe. She still lay on the ground, mesmerized by the sight, when the Bloodhound came to her, with both Kurokawa and Linguine rushing in to fetch her, with the Italian covering the nude girl with the outer coat of his uniform.

The dragon eventually recovered from its anguish and balefully eyed the GM, which seems to be not making any further move against it in spite of having still its glimmering beam saber in hand. After giving the badly charred metal giant one last hate filled stare, and a snort, the dragon flew off and departed the area, leaving the survivors to be thankful of being alive but sorrowful for their dead.

* * *

In the aftermath of the attack, in spite of Third Recon's heroic defense of the caravan, nearly a hundred lives were lost. These casualties resulted in some children becoming orphans as well as persons who have no one to take care of them anymore, like the old and the sick. The sad part is that the majority of the caravan is not willing to take them in and would suffer the same fate as those left behind.

"Liuetenant! Tell them it is wrong of them to leave anyone behind!" Rodriquez pointed out, having enough of the villagers' gross sense of apathy towards their own.

Kuwahara smacked the young private at the back of his head. "That's enough Rodriguez. The Lieutenant has already enough on his mind as it." he said solemnly as he watched Itami downheartedly talked with the village elder.

"I'm…so sorry. If I hadn't frozen like that, many would have…"

The village elder gently clasps his hand over Itami's shoulder. _"It is not your fault. Besides, if you and your people weren't here, we would have all met a grim end."_

"But still…" Itami looked downcast, still blaming himself for his shortcomings.

 _"Also,"_ the village elder continued. _"There is a matter I would like to bring up to you. It has been decided that caravan continue on without you people. Now before you object, I assure you, that we have reached the point where Empire does not pose as a threat to us anymore, and that out destination is only a couple of days away. So it would be best we continue on our way, without you."_

"Are you sure those are the only reason why?" Itami asked, now looking at the elder in the eye.

The old man sighed. _"You're quite perceptive, I give you that. No. There is one other reason, and that is many believe that your group brings misfortune where ever you go. I personally do not subscribe to such nonsense, and many still, including me, are grateful for what you have all done. But their ill beliefs are still strong, and in order to preserve order, I must submit to their wishes. For this, I am truly sorry."_

Itami weakly smiled. "Don't be. I won't anymore force you to have us. But what of the others, won't you at least take them along?"

The village elder shook his head. _"We cannot. No one among us is willing to take them in. We have to look to our own respective families. And besides, even if we bring them along, there will be no one there waiting for them in our destination. I cannot guarantee their welfare once there."_

"Then there is only way to settle this. I'll have to take responsibility for them, for sake of those that left them, and for their own sake as well." Itami firmly said.

After saying their final farewells, Third Recon saw to those left behind. Itami noticed Lelei among them.

"Why did you remain? Your master is alive and with you?"

Linguine translated. "She says, she wishes to go to wherever we go. And to learn much about us as she originally intended, no matter what. Also she and master have some valuable knowledge that could be of use to use in exchange."

"Fair enough. Welcome aboard then." Itami said, smiling at her.

"Where to, Lieutenant?" Kuwahara asked. His demeanor having reverted like it used to before he that argument.

Itami noticed this and was glad, feeling relieved by some of the burdens within his heart. "First, we set up camp. By daybreak we back track and see if we can find and invite some of the stragglers left behind. After that, we head back to Alnus."

* * *

Two Musai light cruisers were coming close to Earth's orbit to prepare for a suborbital drop. Escorted by its complement of Zaku II mobile suits, the two Zeon warships were fortunate to encounter zero traffic from the Federation Space Forces. In the following months of the One Year War, the Federation have been steadily regaining its presence in space after several disastrous defeats in the hands of Zeon. This has made the drops of reinforcements and supplies to Zeon's ground forces on Earth harder and costly, due to the occasional skirmishes between the two opposing forces' space navies.

A Musai operator on ship's bridge was nearing the end of his countdown. "…Three…two…one!"

"Release Komusais!" A captain of the lead Musai said.

A portion below the nose of the Musais detaches. After orienting themselves these mini-space vehicles begin their final descent towards the Earth's surface.

"Good luck to you Cyclops Team! Safe journey! And good hunting!" Captain Von Helsing wished the brave souls that have descended, for a successful mission they were about to undertake.

* * *

 **AN: A very minor rewrite. Due to RL issues, Chapter 8 will be delayed somewhat.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam belongs to both Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate; while  
Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is owned by Takumi Yanai

 **AN:** I would like to give credit to keiman and kei, who did beta on this chapter and who has been a great inspiration to me

* * *

 **October 10, 0079 U.C.**

 **Somewhere within Side 3**

There was a knock at the office door of Lieutenant Colonel Killing.

"Enter!"

The door opens and in comes a robust man in his forties sporting a grey mustache, his cropped grey hair covered by a dark-green cap common among many Zeon soldiers with its classic spread-wings motif.

"Lieutenant Steiner Hardy, Cyclops Team, reporting as ordered!" he said, giving off a hard salute as he did.

"At ease, Lieutenant," replied Killing, the blond-haired man with tinted glasses who remained seated at his desk. "According to this," he held up a datapad, "you and your men have almost completed your training with regards to our latest mobile suit models meant for amphibious and underwater warfare?"

"Eighty percent completed, sir. The rest of the training, as I was told, will be conducted and finished on a land base on Earth, in order to get used to the actual gravity and aquatic conditions down there."

Colonel Killing nodded. "The Mission Cyclops Team you will undertake to lead will be dubbed Operation: Gatecrashers. Once training and final preparations are completed, you and your men are to conduct a lightning raid into the capital of Earth Federation Japan, Tokyo, particularly in their Ginza District, where your target, the Gate, is located."

Killing pressed on the datapad's screen and down came a large monitor from the ceiling to the side of the men. It first showed the world map of the Earth with color-coded areas marked red to represent the territories Zeon presently have under their control. The image then zooms in to the Japanese Islands and zooms in further to Tokyo until a full map of the city is shown.

"Mechanized Airborne Divisions from Hawaii and the Philippines will create a diversion and deal with any resistance from the Feds. This will allow Cyclops Team enough time to plant a thermobaric device at the Gate, leave and escape before its detonation. Of course, you can expect heavy resistance near the Gate. Intel indicates that the Feds have finally rolled out their own mobile suits and have been set up to defend the Gate at all costs. But I take it that you can handle yourselves, as your track record states. Otherwise, your group wouldn't have been recommended for this mission." Colonel Killing finishes with a sly smile on his face.

"Cyclops Team will do the job, sir! No, question about it." Steiner replied crisply.

"Good. Then I, through our Supreme Commander, Admiral Gihren, will expect great success from you and your men on this mission, Lieutenant."

* * *

 **October 11, 0079 U.C.**

 **Onboard Komusai Entering Earth's Atmosphere**

That is what Lieutenant Hardy recalled in his meeting with Lieutenant Colonel Killing as he stared out the porthole of the Komusai, seeing how Earth's atmosphere was steadily increasing to greet it as the craft continues its descent. He has heard that the Colonel is a hardline supporter of Admiral Gihren and aims to please his superior and idol, no matter who has to be used or tossed aside. The man is an opportunist and a fanatic, as simple as that.

But Steiner does not see that happening to himself and most especially, to his men. They will get the job done or die trying. Of course, he would prefer that they get to live though any mission and laugh off all the messy business war brings over a night of beer and a card game. But he and his team understand the risks; anytime, anywhere, any one of them, or all, will meet their end, preferably in battle. So far, Cyclops Team's roster has remained consistently whole and unshaken to Steiner's relief and great trust that he has for every member of his team, from his second-in-command, 'Pretty Boy' Andy Strauss; the 'Russian' Mikhail Kaminsky; and last but not least to the junior member of the team, Gabriel Ramirez Garcia.

Andy is with Steiner in the lead Komusai, and was meticulously grooming his abundant blond doo with a comb, which he usually does before coming close to striking up a conversation with his old friend and best buddy. "Ain't it a beauty, huh, Stein?"

"Hmmhmm." Steiner grunted, not leaving his view of the outside. Clouds were coming into view as the spacecraft finally entered the atmosphere.

"Look at that! Is that the sea? I've never seen so much water."

"Yes. It's a shame that we only get to marvel all of this from afar. But then again, it is for the best. Had the majority of us been living here, who knows how long such a natural wonder would remain unspoiled."

"Going all softy, Stein?" Andy hummed, mocking his superior.

"Hmph. Maybe. I grow weary over all this fighting. When this war is over, I wish to retire to some peaceful farmland and raise cattle for the rest of my days."

"I hear ya. As for me, I would love to settle down with the one true love of my life."

"You have to find that one lucky someone first, Andy."

"Hey! Are looking down on the charms of the Andi-meister?"

"Attention! We are about to make our final approach. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts." the pilot announced on the intercom. Both men did as they were told.

"Work before our dreams." Steiner stated as he clicked his seatbelt on.

"Then let's work for our dreams." Andy added, grinning mischievously.

In the months after Operation British, Zeon conducted several terrestrial landings of their forces on Earth. The 3rd Zeon Terrestrial Landing Force landed on the southern Philippine island of Mindanao and from there branched out to Indonesia, Malaysia, and to the Australian continent. Of course, Zeon forces snaked their way to the Visayan Islands and eventually landed and occupied Luzon where the Federation main military bases of Clark and Subic are located. It is Subic Naval Base that is the two Komusais intended destination and it is there that the Cyclops Team is to conduct their final preparations for Operation: Gatecrasher.

"So this is Earth." A stout man with a bonnet emerged out of the second Komusai after landing on the runway of the ex-Federation military facility. "A toast then, for our arrival here!" He brought out a small stainless flask and took a couple of swigs of its contents.

"Hey, Mikhail, go easy with the vodka or whatever. We need you in top shape for the mission here." A tall dark man with a red bandana on his head followed the one named Mikhail, lightly admonishing him for his drinking.

"Hmph. Don't go on telling me, rookie! I know how to handle my liquor. And it's whisky! I may be Russian, but I think vodka is for wusses!"

"Gabriel is right, Mikhail." Steiner, along with Andy, met the other two members of Cyclops Team at the base of the boarding steps. "You won't be needing that for what comes next." He produced an open palm and is waiting for the Russian to hand him the decanter.

"What do you mean?" Mikhail asked, giving his CO a querulous look.

"Flask first. And don't make me repeat myself." Steiner returned Mikhail's frowning with a no nonsense stare that made the Russian not think twice before handing over his booze.

"Good." Steiner began, slipping the drinking vessel into his pocket. "To sober you up really good, a hundred laps around the facility. And that goes you for you two as well." He looked at both Andy and Gabriel, pressing his point on the two.

Both men were taken aback

"What? Me too? Your own best friend?" Andy said.

"Yes, you too, Andy. We're on a mission here. The only personal bonding I expect from you three is to follow my orders to the best of your abilities. We've been through many missions together and we have emerged alive and intact as a team; I expect nothing different on this mission. But, since this is our first assignment here on Earth, I expect all of you to get used to the gravity here first and what better way to do so than by taking a few laps around the base. Now, are there any more questions?"

Gabriel made himself heard. "Just one, Lieutenant. From the sound of it, you're not joining us?"

"No. I've got to see the commander of this base first. Perhaps, if the meeting were to end quickly, I might join you. But," a wicked smile formed on Steiner's face, "if it comes down to that, expect another hundred laps."

The three men loudly groaned in unison.

* * *

 **Alnus Base**

 **October 12, 0079 U.C.**

"Bad news, General!" Yanagida started after entering Lt. Gen. Hazama's office.

"Great! What now?" The older officer looked more wrinkly than usual with all of the problems of late which were besetting him with regards to running the base camp. He would have preferred to be fighting the Empire right now than having to deal with political intrigues and saboteurs that probably abound and were threatening to undermine his leadership.

"A media team has just arrived, and well, doing what media teams do best." Yanagida said, feeling for the commander of the expeditionary force.

"Being a pain in the ass, I bet." Hazama finishes. He and Yanagida set out to meet their intrepid and possibly annoying visitors because nothing good ever comes out when the press is around.

"So this is the Special Region. Other than the military atmosphere all around, it seems no different from Earth."

Nanami Kuribayashi, a local reporter from Japan tried to absorb the happenings around her as Federation personnel were busy with their tasks and duties around the base on Alnus Hill.

"Nanami, we're ready when you are!" called out a camerawoman in maverick clothing, TV camera held on her shoulder. She looked rather annoyed and impatient with the budding young reporter's naivety.

"Um, right!" she said, snapping out of it. "How's my hair?" She tried fixing her bangs with a free hand while holding on to a mike on the other.

"It's fine. You look pretty. Now, can we get on with it? We're running on a tight schedule here."

Nanami was about to go on with her take when a bunch of Federation soldiers brashly interrupted her "Hey there, cutey pie! Want to interview us? Get us on camera?" a spokesman of the group said while his fellow buddies were making lewd faces at her.

This startled her and made Nanami nervous. She has been just a few months on the job and her employers made her a field reporter, probably because of her looks, if nothing else. But she has said to herself many times that she had to get her act together and act tough about anything that comes her way just like her big sister, Shino. The uncouth remarks steeled her and she was about to respond when her camerawoman interposed for her.

"Unless you jerks have anything really interesting to share, I suggest you let us do our job here. We don't have time to be screwing around with the likes of you, so take a hike!"

Most of the men jeered at the challenging words of the camerawoman while one just could not let such an attitude slide. "What was that, bitch?"

Nanami looked back and forth between her camerawoman and the insulted soldier, shaking in her boots and dreading a possible brawl between the two others. It would have come to that had there not been an intervention of the situation.

"Hey, you guys! Help us here! Fifth Recon has returned with the Kerensky Corps!" a passing soldier said.

He looked like he was in a hurry and he was not the only one. The base is in a stir as word of the Kerensky Corp's supposed return spread among the personnel.

The face-off between the camerawoman and soldier ended with them staring each other off. The soldier joined up with the rest of his buddies who are heading towards the growing scene in the middle of the camp.

"Nanami! This must be something big! Let's go!"

"Uh. Oh, r-right!"

Nanami and her news team followed. What they saw was reminiscencent of something typical in a war drama scene. Body bags, lots of them being unloaded from the trucks and then being neatly lined up on the ground.

"What happened?" Nanami was beginning to feel sick inside at the gory sight.

"Nanami! We're ready!" The camerawoman was frantically signaling her that she was about to start filming.

"Ok!"

"You're on!"

"Nanami Kuribayashi reporting here from the Special Region. I'm right here in the Federation's FOB, or forward operating base." She brought up her datapad, reading it, which has some notes she jotted down earlier. "Alnus Hill. Right now what I'm seeing could only be described as a tragedy. Body bags being unloaded from these trucks-"

"I'll take that…" Yanagida interceded and suddenly grabbed Nanami's microphone. Several MPs accosted the rest of the news crew and confiscated their equipment and belongings. A few of the crew, particularly the camerawoman, fought back but were eventually overpowered by Federation security.

"General Hazama, what's the meaning of this?" Nanami asked the Federation commander who was present.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kuribayashi. Firstly, I don't know who authorized you and your people to come here. Secondly, you should have come directly to me first before doing any coverage."

"Are you quashing freedom of the press here, General?"

He did not answer her; instead he signaled for a couple of his men to 'escort' the young reporter away.

"The public must know what's happening here! Big sis, if you're here, please help me-Hey! Watch where you're touching me!"

* * *

 **October 13, 0079 U.C.**

 **Road to Alnus**

"Are you sure about this?" Kuwahara asked Itami.

"No. But I hate to think what they'll do to her, regardless of whether she actually killed any Federation soldiers or not." Itami replied

"Even if she has already openly admitted to perpetrating the crime? Not to mention how she came to be in possession of a standard-issue firearm which only our forces use." Kuwahara pushed on, not making it easy for Itami who is conflicted on the decision regarding Rory.

Third Recon had backtracked the way they had come, encountering some stragglers of Coda along the way who, more or less, had come to accept the offer of sanctuary and protection back to their base back in Alnus. Even though they have been released from the duty and responsibility of escorting the majority of the villagers, the few ones that remained with them, the ones that had lost family and friends and did not have the capacity to take care of themselves–children and the elderly mostly, did not make the journey back to the base any quicker. This was welcomed by Itami because it afforded him time to think over Rory's ultimate fate but, before he knew it, that time had come and gone and he still did not have a clear-cut decision in mind.

"We don't know for an absolute certainty that she actually killed any Federation soldiers. As for the rifle…she could have picked it up anywhere." Itami defended.

"Then what about the fact that she actually tried to kill us? Are you going to let that slide?" Kuwahara continued with his badgering, re-igniting the friction between the two men which had begun some time ago.

At this point, Rory, who is lying on a cot on the ground, decided to interject into the discussion of these two.

"Um, can anybody please tell me what this is all about, that is, having you two arguing?" she asked.

"Shut up! Just lie there and keep quiet!" Kuwahara snapped at her, his predisposition over the demigoddess obviously having not changed since the incident.

Kuribayashi sighed and decided to butt in. "They're arguing for your sake. Our softy Lieutenant here is thinking of letting you go while Pops wants to bring you in for questioning. But if you really killed our people, as you claim, expect no sympathy. At the very least, you'll probably get the firing squad."

While what Shino said is just not possible, since she is virtually invincible and thus cannot be killed, Rory could understand where all this issue was heading. She does feel a genuine sense of regret for what she had done but the thought of having to separate from Itami frightened her. For personal reasons, she needs him and dhe will do anything to ensure that it becomes so, even if it means having to go through any punishment that awaited her.

"Please, help me up." she requested.

Itami nodded to Kurokawa who in turn helped the crippled girl to sit up.

"Give me your hand." she asked Itami, bringing forth an outstretched hand of hers.

While puzzled by the request, Itami did so anyway. Rory took hold of his hand, then suddenly lunged and bit deep into his arm, drawing blood. Itami cried out. Both Kurokawa and Kuwahara helped in separating the biting girl from their squad leader which they finally managed so to do. Rory, with a euphoric expression on her face, savored every last drop of blood she was able to draw from Itami by licking it clean from her mouth and lips. Sickened by what the girl had just done, Kuwahara wanted to go at it with her but he was stopped by Itami.

"It's alright! Really, it's nothing." Itami assured him, but he cringed from the pain of the wound.

"She's like an aswang." Rodriguez commented, eyes wide with awe.

"A what?" Linguine asked him.

"A sort of vampire or ghoul in our folklore. Just seeing her doing that," referring to the bloodletting he had just seen, "gives me the creeps."

"Man! I know that was so wrong on so many levels but a loli magic girl doing a vampire thing is just too much!" Kurata was getting excited over the whole happening for the wrong reasons, which earned him a few deathly stares in his direction.

"It is done…I've made a blood pact with you…Itami, correct? With this bond I have shared part of my essence to your being. In effect, I've become a servant, or, if you prefer, a slave, to you. It should abate my final submission to Emory's will."

The people around her gave her doubtful looks. She sighed and further elaborated for their sakes.

"It simply means that I won't be killing indiscriminately from now on while the pact is in effect. You have Itami here to thank for that, for putting me down."

"In other words, we were nothing more than chopped liver without the Lieutenant?" Morgan offered his two cents into the discussion from the Bloodhound's gun turret.

Many would disagree with the Papua, New Guinean's assessment; for it was Third Recon's combined effort that had led to Rory's defeat and teh successful protection of the Coda caravan.

"Really? Just like that?" Itami examined the wound on his arm while flexing it. Rory's bite marks are visible and have bitten deep into his flesh. Kurokawa had already shifted to him and examined his injury.

"Cut the bull! What did you actually do, you little…" Kuwahara could barely control himself, but the serious look coming from Itami told him to stand down. He merely snorted. "If I were you, I'd have that wound properly checked and tended to. Who knows if she has rabies or something."

"She's not a dog, Pops." Itami defended.

"Hmph. She could have fooled me."

Rory did not mind Kuwahara's crass comment. "Making a blood pact with someone is no trifling matter. You should be honored, if not grateful, that I've done such a thing for you are the very first person that I've ever done it with."

"I am flattered and all, Rory. But why do it? I'm planning to let you go anyway. Regardless of what anyone says." he looks at the others around him, not caring what they think of him or what he had in mind "I'll take full responsibly for my actions and I don't mind if any of you report me for my infractions." His stare stayed longest on Kuwahara.

The rest of Third Recon remained silent, either not wanting to go against their CO's wishes or, they too, like Itami, were conflicted on what to do with a case like that of Rory's. Ultimately, good or bad, it is Itami's decision.

"Mari, help me with Rory's legs." he asked the female field medic.

Kurokawa brought forth and unpacked the severed limbs. Both still appeared raw in spite of the long period of time that had passed since they had been violently separated from their owner, a testament to Rory's claim of her unusual makeup, being an immortal being of sorts.

Both Itami and Kurokawa went about unwrapping Rory's bandages at her stumps. They are soon assisted by Kuribayashi and Kurata, to the surprise of both Itami and Rory. Finally, both Rodriguez and Linguine joined them by helping in 'connecting' the demigoddess's legs. To everyone's amazement, the girl's lower limbs are repairing themselves: flesh, tendon, and bone, until there are no indications that they were damaged, much less, torn apart earlier. Everyone backed away, to allow Rory to stand and test her bearing.

She mischievously looked over and smiled at Itami. "Regardless of your decision, Itami, I'll be going with you. Not just because the pact I made with you is binding, but because I personally want to go and be with you, no matter what."

Itami sighed. "Do what you wish. But like Pops said, I can't guarantee your welfare once we reach Alnus. If they ever bring up the issue regarding…"

"But you will not tell them; am I right? At least not in the way you should." she said, her impish smile still remaining. Though deep inside of herself, Rory really does not want things to get any harder for everyone involved, most especially Itami.

"Let her come along then, if that's what she wants." said Kuwahara. "However, she ain't getting hold of her weapon. Not even on the base." The older soldier intently looked at Rory, pushing his point. "One stupid move from you and it will be over. You got that?"

She merely smirked at the threat. "If that is what it will take to earn your trust and put all your fears and worries to rest, so be it. I agree to the terms."

And with that, Third Recon and the survivors proceeded on the last leg of their journey back to Alnus Hill. A cloud of apprehension still hung over the group, not just regarding Rory, but also because of what fate awaited the refugees. Will they be accepted or will they be turned away? All of these concerns will be addressed once they reach the base. As for Rory, she could not help feeling guilty over the fabrication regarding her blood pact with Itami.

 _I'm so sorry for lying to you, Itami. The blood pact is not what you think is, but it is the least I could do when the time comes. What is true, however, is what I sense in you; something that I yearn for that transcends blood pacts and being an Apostle of a death god. I wish that you show it to me, Itami…_


	10. Interludes

**Gate: And Thus the Federation Fought There Too!**

 **Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam belongs to both Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate; while**  
 **Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is owned by Takumi Yanai**

 **Chapter 9: Interludes**

* * *

 **October 18, 0079 U.C.**

 **Road to Italica**

It was all out of whim by Itami. He, Third Recon, and three of the Special Region natives–Rory, Lelei, and Tuka–decided to leave the growing intrigue in Alnus which has practically bogged down the Federation's operations in the new world. Their destination, the city-state of Italica–a very important community and considered the breadbasket of the Empire. It is there that they plan to trade off some scales the natives salvaged from slain flying dragons that the expeditionary force dealt with in their earlier incursion into the area. Each among the group was mulling over the happenings before they undertook this unlikely trip.

 **October 14, 0079 U.C.**

 **Alnus Base**

"What were you thinking, bringing in refugees into the base, Lieutenant Itami!"

Sergeant Farrel was not too happy when Itami came in reporting to him. The fact that it will be the sergeant who will be doing the explaining with the higher-ups on this development did not make his job easier or reassuring.

"Why did you not confer with us before coming back here, bringing this mess with you?" Sergeant Farrel was fuming for all its worth, while the leader of Third Recon just stood there taking on a 'playing dumb' look literally perspiring at the scolding he was receiving.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Just leave them to the wolves?" Itami answered.

Farrel slammed his fist on his desk. "That IS not our problem! We are not here on a humanitarian mission!"

"With all due respect, sir." Turning serious, Itami interrupted him. "Maybe we should be doing that as well, since many innocent people would get involved in this conflict."

Farrel was about to respond to the retort when Yanagida stepped into the tent and presented himself before the two men.

"Lieutenant Yanagida!" Farrel stood up and saluted the superior officer. Itami did the same, although halfheartedly, expecting an earful from someone higher than Farrel.

"At ease." Yanagida simply said. His expression rather appearing darkly as if a lot of burdensome things were on his mind. He stared particularly at Itami.

"Sergeant, I'll be handling this."

"Yes, sir!" Farrel answered.

"Lieutenant Itami, come with me."

* * *

"You've got a lot of nerve deciding on things without consulting with others, Lieutenant. As the Sergeant mentioned, we're not here to save anyone. We're here to hunt down and to bring to justice those who murdered Federation citizens and who threaten the security of the Federation. That is our primary goal. Investigation and interacting with the locals is just limited to gathering intelligence. There is no reason for us to get involve in local affairs."

"I know what you're getting at, Lieutenant, but it is just me, I made the call. I just don't like the idea of the glass being half full."

Both men were having their discussion outside amid the bustling, newly improved Alnus base. Things have changed and progressed since Third Recon's absence and at a startling pace. By the time they returned, along with the refugees, the Federation Forward Operations Base in the Special Region has fully expanded and developed to a more efficient and capable military facility that now sports helipads and an airstrip, along with other amenities that are meant to make a soldier's life more comfortable in the frontlines.

After hearing the response, Yanagida smirked and straighten up his glasses. "You're one of those guys who think they're doing the right thing, huh?"

"Well, yeah, if I can get away with it. But most of time such things requires a lot of work and effort in my part, and I can't do it alone. That is why I'm hoping if you could just give a hand with this thing with the refugees. Or better yet somehow get it off my hands."

"You're a piece of work, you know that, Lieutenant." Yanagida creased his forehead for the longest time, mentally fretting over the added development that is sure to have his work cut out for him. Itami merely waited until Yanagida spoke again.

"Alright. I'll try to work something out to make this all doable. But you're going to do your share. I'm letting you oversee to the refugee's welfare until I straighten things out. That will be all." Yanagida started to take his leave.

"Wait! Why do I have to-"

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" When Yanagida turned to face Itami, his expression looked menacing. "You make a mess, you deal with it. Be thankful I'm going out of my way in helping you, so quite your bellyaching and get to it Lieutenant!"

Yanagida finally left, leaving Itami to sigh to what he considers one of his misfortunes.

"This is what I get for being such a humanitarian sometimes."

"Who was that, Itami?"

Itami almost jumped at the sound of Rory's voice. Turning around, there right behind him was the dark-clad lolita with a mischievous grin on her face.

"That was my superior, Lieutenant Yanagida. But never mind that. What are you doing here, Rory? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

Rory put on an innocent and mischievous look on her cute face. "Yes. But when I noticed you weren't around I came looking for you."

"Why?" Itami disinterestedly asked.

"Have you forgotten your promise already?" Rory responded, somewhat taken aback.

"Promise?" Now Itami looked confused.

Rory's face twisted in annoyance at this. "You promised to take responsibility of me!"

"Eh? I did?"

"Do I have to spell it out? What ever happened to 'having a shoulder to cry on'? Were you even sincere that time?" Rory was at a point of shrilling.

"Oh! Oh, that? For a minute there I thought you were referring to something else." Itami smiled in relief, chuckling as he did. But Rory did not share his amusement.

"You're awful!" And she began stomping away.

"Rory," Itami began, trying to recoup with her by injecting further humor, "I was just pulling your leg-"

The child-Apostle turned to glare at him one last time before finally marching off.

 _Mission Failed, Itami_. He sighed and slouched.

A strong hand grasped his shoulder from behind. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. I have this covered." It was Kuwahara. The man appears his jovial self, Itami notices, but it turns grim when he gazes at the direction Rory went.

"You were really serious on keeping an eye on her." Itami asked.

"If not me, then who?" the older man said.

"Good point."

Both men continued their conversation as they shadowed the girl though the base's grounds.

"You noticed it, don't you?" Kuwahara started.

Itami nodded. "Yeah. The base's on edge."

"A lot of things have happened since we were away, according to someone I asked. Apparently the Kerensky Corps has been found, or what's left of them. All slaughtered like hapless cattle save for one. See the connection?"

"Then there is survivor?" Itami was a bit worried about this.

The Sergeant Major bobbed his head in the affirmative. "He's in a state of catatonic shock thought. Which is sad for me to say is fortunate for us, for now. Should the guy somehow recover…"

"I'll take full responsibility when the time comes. I'll tell them that I made the call and that you were all just following orders." Itami sternly stared into Kuwahara's eyes. The old soldier had no doubt of Itami's integrity when it is needed. But perhaps because of that Kuwahara cannot help feel worried about him. And there is still that matter when Itami 'froze' during the Flame Dragon attack.

It was Itami's turn to clasp the Kuwahara's shoulder. "Well Pops, I leave it to you then." he said, referring to Rory.

"Where are you off to?"

"Where else, doing my job as a humanitarian."

Itami backtrack his progress until he found what he was looking for.

"Lieutenant!" Kurata called out to him.

Third Recon was helping out in overseeing the processing of the Coda survivors turned refugees. Each individual, young or adult, was being required to provide essential information like name, profession, etc. Linguine in particular was doing the paperwork while Kurokawa conducted an on the spot medical checkup with each native. The rest of the team were guiding and generally assisting the survivors in an orderly fashion.

"How's everything going?" Itami asked.

"So far so go sir," answered Kurata. "Oh, Rory wandered off somewhere and Sergeant Major went out looking for her."

"I just met both of them. Kuwahara is on it. Is there anything else?" Itami then noticed it. "Where's Kuribayashi?"

"About that…"

* * *

"You can't keep us in here! We have our rights you know, as citizens of the Federation!" It was the sassy camerawoman who has been very vocal and has become the self-proclaimed spokesperson for the media crew that is being presently held within the detention of the base.

"Shut up already back there!" the soldier assigned on guard duty hollered back. He was doing the crossword puzzle of an old newspaper, hoping keep his mind off his dismal job and to at the same time keep his sanity from the harping woman behind bars.

Nanami Kuribayashi was in one corner of the cell, traumatized. This was supposed to be her big break in becoming a field reporter, her dream. But it seems she still has a long ways to go when steeling herself from the harshness field reporting entails as proven by her troubled state. Fellow media crewmembers by her side were trying their best in calming and giving her reassurance.

The door to the detention center bursts open and came storming in was a very angry Shino Kuribayashi. She scans about not minding the startled guard. Her face becomes a mixture of relief and worry when she spots what she was looking for.

"Nanami!" she calls out, rushing towards where her little sister was.

"Big sis?" Nanami mumbled, the familiar voice of Shino breaking her out of her stupor. "Big Sis!" The young girl jumps up from her hunched position and almost slams herself on the cold bars separating her and her older sister.

"Nanami, are you alright?" Shino asked, her voice trembling with concern.

"Big Sis! We didn't anything wrong! We were given permission to cover a story here in the Special Region. But when we got here…" The younger Kuribayashi was on the point of breaking, choking with tears and grief. Her camerawoman continued on for her.

"They started incarcerating us, and took away all out stuff! It's a cover-up I tell you!"

"Don't you listen to them Sergeant! They are all just sour grapping is all." The guard joined Shino while giving the prisoners a knowing stare each, indirectly telling them to be at their best behavior or else

"What did they do?" Shino angrily demanded, catching the guard off-guard as she turns to him.

He was at a loss for words. "Gee, I don't know. I'm just following orders here."

"But this is my sister here! She wouldn't even hurt an ant!"

"I'm sorry. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the General or Lieutenant Yanagida."

Even though she wanted to punch the face of the guy, Shino had enough sense not to make things more complicated than it already was.

"Don't worry Nanami, big sis will get you out this mess as soon as I can. I promise."

"Um, big sister to Nanami," butted the camerawoman at the touching sisterly moment. "If you don't mind, can you do something about our case as well?"

* * *

"That Itami. Oooo! How infuriating!" Rory fumed as she stomped in an undignified manner, swinging her arms to and fro as she did so around the camp, giving a dirty look to anyone that gives her any amount of attention. Of course how could anyone not take notice of a young girl in a glaring black goth dress strutting about. It is a good thing though that nobody dared crosses her not even the crassest of the Federation personnel within the base as if they sense messing with her would be a mistake they would regret.

But Rory promised Itami to 'behave' even though she is presently upset with him. Promises can be not kept especially for someone as whimsical as her, a demigoddess of no less than that of a god of death and war; however she feels a kinship that she could not explain than makes her honor bound to the man that showed her a bit of kindness in these waning years of her humanity.

"I can control myself right now even if I never met Itami. These men, I sense many of them haven't had a chance in killing yet. They are still somewhat new in the ways of fighting. But that could change in time…"

Rory suddenly felt a familiar presence, one she has met recently. Its killing instinct has all but faded but it has been marked by her for Emroy's sake. An oversight actually, one she did not think she was still capable of. It was coming from a large building a with a large red cross symbol emblazoned at its façade. She was about to move toward when she was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry too much, old man. I just want to have a look inside."

"I can't let you do that. Besides nonmilitary personnel wandering around the base is prohibited. Go back with the others. You haven't been processed yet."

"Hmph. Is that concern for my welfare I sense from you, old man?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm just keeping an eye on you."

"Oh? You will? How very diligent of you. So is this going to be a long term kind of thing? Will you be there when I relieve myself?" she impishly smiles at Kuwahara.

The old soldier was beginning to lose some his cool over the girl's antics. Rory quickly alleviates this with a response.

"I'm just teasing you, old man. Very well, I'll be going back then. And whether you believe me or not as long as Itami is around I'll…behave."

"You were going to check on that man you left alive weren't you?"

Rory started her backtrack but stopped to the man's question.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Fine. If that's the way you want it, I won't force you."

The Apostle thoughtfully smiled. "If you must know, I spared him. Why you might ask when I slaughtered all his comrades? I do know the answer to that myself."

With her back still turned to him she continued.

"When I'm in the fervor of killing I do not stop until all my enemies are dead. Even if they surrender and beg for mercy, or even when they flee, I simply see to it that I offer their lives to Emroy. No, that's not it. I've come to enjoy killing because I can."

Rory suddenly began recalling the times she had killed, remembering the countless victims she slaughtered, all faceless now due to the long passage of time of her existence. She breathed out a deep sigh.

"Oh, listen to me, telling an old man with extreme distrust a little about myself. I'm sure I've wasted enough of time, so I'll being going now."

She finally left, leaving Kuwahara all to himself. He did not follow Rory at that point, instead he just saw her off until she disappeared out of his view. Kuwahara still did not dismiss his doubts with the dark-haired lolita. In his mind she still poses a great threat to everyone involved and yet some part of him almost wanted to believe that there is more to Rory's psychopathic nature. He shakes his head.

"I'm really getting old with this…"

 **October 16, 0079 U.C.**

Two days have passed since Third Recon's return and no assignment has been given to the group allowing each of its members to relax while they can. Operations of the Alnus base has been moving smoothly now with no further untoward incident but was still at a slow pace, focusing on further fortification and setting up facilities to optimize their usage.

One of those enjoying the most of the rest after an extensive and daring reconnaissance mission in the field was none other than the leader of Third Recon, Lieutenant Youji Itami. Who was presently anticipating in receiving the latest update of doujin on his personal device since near direct communication link has finally been established between this world and that of Earth on the other side of the Gate.

"Finally, the much needed rest I've been looking for is here. Not only that, I can finally check out all of those doujin I've missed for many weeks now that there is a signal back home."

Itami was practically drooling with delight as he intently watched the screen of his device gradually load the desired site. Not as fast enough though unlike when he was in Japan but still it is better than no signal for the past several weeks since their arrival here.

"Oooh! This one is totally new, and looks interesting…" His focus on his handheld device was absolute that he became oblivious to the presence of two his subordinates, Kurokawa and Linguine, who came to see him.

"Lieutenant Itami…" Kurokawa called out but Itami did not take notice of her.

"Yes, a new chapter! I can't wait to dig right into it…"

"Lieutenant Itamy…" said Linguine. He turns to Kurokawa who just shakes her head.

She then could not take it any longer as went for the offensive and pinched Itami hard on his flank.

"Owww! Hey! Oh, Kurokawa. Linguine. How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough, sir!" she sternly said, leaning her face at him with both her hands resting by her waist.

"So, what is it…" said Itami, both figures had his attention.

"Sir, it is about Tuka," brought up Kurokawa.

"Tuka? Oh, you mean the elfgirl?" responded Itami rather in a desultory fashion.

"Yes, the elfgirl. She has been acting very queer lately," continued the dark-haired field medic, her beauteous expression showed general concern on the topic and a stern admonishment over her superior's dismissive attitude.

"Queer? Like how?" replied Itami.

"She seems to be troubled, sir. Tuka wanders around the base as if looking for someone. When I asked her about it, she wouldn't say," provided Linguine.

"Not only that but I've observed her asking two of everything: meals, beddings, clothing," added Kurokawa.

"Maybe it's for one of the refugees?" reasoned Itami.

Kurokawa shook her head in the negative. "That's not possible, sir. All of those we brought back with us have been accounted for. She asks for extras for someone who does not exist. And may I add that the extra clothes are for those of a man."

"What are you telling me, Kurokawa. That she has lost it and is coping up by having an imaginary male friend with her?"

"Probably. I'm not certain but she might be coming down with schizotypal personality disorder where in the symptoms are somewhat similar," Kurokawa pointed out.

"So, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Go to talk to her. Maybe she might open up to you. Try to help her to come to terms of her situation."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well you were the one that saved her. Twice."

"I didn't do it alone." Itami said, referring to the Flame Dragon incident. "I pushed the dragon away so that rest of you got her to safety."

Kurokawa sagely smiled. "I didn't come to you if I didn't think you could do it, Lieutenant."

Seeing the dark-haired beauty's expression Itami knew he would never hear the end of it from her until he accomplishes the duty required of him. Itami sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll do it." He started to stand up but was stopped by Kurokawa.

"Oh, before you go...Linguine, go wait for me and the Lieutenant outside. I will have a little word with him in private. It won't take long."

The Italian dutifully did what was requested of him with glee, leaving the two behind.

"What is it this time, Kurokawa?" Itami asked with suspicion.

"Sir it is about that dragon incident. When you froze…"

Itami's face twisted to a scowl at the mention by Kurokawa but she was insistent.

"Please hear me out, Lieutenant! What happened back then is something no squad should expect to happen from their leader. I think you should somehow deal it. If you want I can help-"

"I really appreciate your concern, Sergeant but this," he waved and showed her his personal device which was flashing all things related to doujin. "Is all I need in coping up with all the shit I've been going through up to this point."

It was Kurokawa's turn to show her derision toward Itami over his weird line of thinking. "Really sir? Doujin?"

"You don't how this makes me feel, especially when detached from it for so long. You might even say it's therapeutic, the best medicine for depression."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," she moaned. But she immediately thought.

 _His evasiveness and bouts of denial could be signs of combat stress or even PSTD. But bringing it up with him at this time may have been a mistake in my part. I'll just continue observing for now and try again next time._

"Are we done here, Sergeant? We can't keep Linguine, and most especially Tuka waiting, can we?" Itami said, somewhat impatiently.

"Yes, we're done." _For now_.

* * *

As she has done so since settling with the rest of the refugees, Tuka wandered around the base on her own. She was searching for someone, as several around the base have come to conclude. They've tried helping her but she politely turned them all down. Strolling around in a strange environment like a modern military camp can be intimidating for the elfgirl and at times frightening when it involves seeing men with dubious intentions towards her; or when she was nearly run over by some strange moving vehicle. Of course Tuka had enough sense to run away or be more cautious in such cases. One place she does make a point of revisiting day after day is the motor pool area where the large metal giants are kept and maintained. Standing there, gazing at them, Tuka could clearly recall the first time when they arrived here in Alnus.

 **Two days ago  
**

As Tuka stepped out of the Bloodhound her initial reaction, like the rest of the refugees, was being dumbfounded by the sights and sounds of Alnus Base. That soon changed when her attention shift to the metal giant that has been the group's guardian during their exodus from Coda, not to mention the one that was responsible in saving her from the Flame Dragon.

"My God! What have you done to it?" exclaimed Astonaige Medoz, referring to the slightly battered and charred GM Ground Type that came back with Third Recon and checked in at the vehicle repair, maintenance, and storage area. As a mobile suit mechanic with the expeditionary force, it is his duty to maintain and keep these walking giants battle ready. So far, there has been no major repair work required on the available units, until now.

"Sorry man for the mess. But if it would make you feel better, the ol' girl really did good out there." Itami patted the man on back after disembarking from his machine and discreetly excused himself to deliver his oral report.

Astonaige remained aghast for a few more moments, staring at Itami's 'bruised' unit. He then brightened up.

"At least I get to finally do some real work around here for a change."

Tuka's heart rose when she saw that person emerged out of the metal giant, the same person she though she remembered in a dream, a dream where she was surrounded by water and on the verge of life and death. She was in the arms of this person in the dream, who was handling her with loving care, reassuring her that everything would be all right. Turns out, this man really did saved her twice, one from out the well where she fell into, and the other from falling prey to the Flame Dragon that slaughter her people.

The elf maid wanted to be close to this person, to offer her gratitude for rescuing her at least. But she was barred from doing so as was treated like the rest of the refugees. Tuka was also still pretty much still in shock as so much has happened to her. All that she could do now was to allow herself to be attended to.

* * *

Tuka's expression grew sad. It looked like another wasted effort in her part for the search of her savior. The willowy elf girl was about to call it a day when she caught glace of the person she was looking for. He was accompanied by both Kurokawa and Linguine.

"Tuka! Lieutenant Itamay would like-" The Italian was suddenly cutoff by a joyous cry from the elf.

" _Father!"_

All within earshot took notice as Tuka rushed towards Itami and tightly embraced him.

" _Father! I so glad I found you!"_ she cried, tears of joy running down from the sides of her cheeks as she clung and nestled herself onto Itami and catching him in very awkward moment.

"Eh, what's going on?"

* * *

 **October 17, 0079 U.C.**

The Coda refugees have somewhat adjusted to their new setup while remaining amazed by the wonders and amenities their benefactors have been offering to them. While their ultimate fate remains uncertain, for now they need not worry about where their next meal would be coming, or where they would sleep during cold nights or under bad weather. Everything humane has been provided to them by the Federation presence here in Alnus. But a few among the refugees wish not to rely too much on such wondrous dependence from these men in brown and felt they should become somehow self-reliant. This is how Lelei felt as she discussed the matter with the Apostle Rory and Tuka the elf.

"Hmm, I know what you're getting at but accepting their help isn't bad either, you know?" idly offered Rory.

"Yes, but for how long? At least I would like to do something to repay them for all things they've done for us." Indeed, for Lelei, not only were the amenities wondrous and convenient they all felt like something only nobles are meant to having: rich-tasting food, very comfortable sleeping arrangements, and even hot baths.

"Does that mean, we might have to use are bodies as payment very soon?" Tuka innocently asked. The thought suddenly made her fearful and conscious for herself. Rory sighed at this.

"While I notice some if not many of these men in brown are rather crass in their ways, they are generally quite helpful toward us 'guests'. Of course it they do dare do something they'll regret…"

"If you do that, you might get us all killed." Lelei plainly stated.

The three remained quiet for a while, imagining the grim scenario in their minds. They have been made aware of Rory's slipping control of her humanity. There will come a time, in the heat of a battle, where she will see only enemies in everyone. The young lolita was the first to speak up, changing the topic.

"Anyways, Tuka I see you have become open and lively, not like before."

The elf girl brightened up. "Yes. It's all because I've found father finally. I thought I would never find him."

Both Rory and Lelei looked doubtfully at Tuka. The mistaken identity case with regards to Itami by Tuka, thinking him as her lost father has not been resolved. Itami had little choice at the time and had to play along with the elf girl's fondest wish of seeing her father alive within him. Trying to dissuade her otherwise seems to cause an ill effect that is so evident that could be dangerous for her well being.

Rory continued on in her prodding of the elf girl. "So why aren't you with your 'father' right now?" This caused Tuka face to become saddened.

"He said he is very busy, lots of work to be done." She then cheered up again. "But he promised that he'll come home for dinner!"

"Really, how sweet of him," said Rory, lying through her teeth as she did. She was kind of jealous towars the elf, who more or less has gotten the attention she deserved from Itami. The apostle could understand what Tuka is going through but she has become an added burden for Itami who is swamped with all sorts of concerns that he has all but forgotten about the lolita. She then noticed Lelei starting to leave.

"Where are you going, Lelei?"

"I'm going to see Itami. I want to ask him for some advice," said the blue-haired mage.

"But it's wrong to go on disturbing father at work right now," worriedly said Tuka.

"I'm pretty sure he is just loafing around. I've noticed him that way for some time now. He doesn't appear to be really working."

Rory giggled in amusement. "That definitely sounds like Itami." She then started to join Lelei. "I'm coming with you. I would like to give that Itami a piece of mind. Besides you'll need someone to translate."

"There is no need actually, I've learned some of their language from Linguine," she said confidently. Lelei is aware that Rory has somehow learned the men in brown's language but as she said she has been trying to learn from them, one step at a time. She hopes to put to test the knowledge she has gained.

"Wait! I'm coming too you two!" Tuka rushed to join with the two other girls. Together the trio headed toward their common goal.

* * *

Unlike what they presumed, Itami was busy making an update report on the Coda refugees on his laptop and was hurrying in finishing it. It was boring as hell Itami thought but he had to complete before indulging into other distractions.

"May I come in?" A somewhat familiar voice called out in a rather sing song manner at the entryway, the accent giving away that the speaker is a native of the Special Region.

"Lelei, is that you?" Itami responded, his brows rise in surprise over the effort the female mage was exerting, a bit stiff for now but with further practice she could speak fluently in no time. Sure enough it was Lelei but she was not alone. In followed a smug Rory, and a very shy Tuka who appeared uncertain at first on whether to come in or not but an okay sign coming from him caused the elf to happily enter eventually.

"So now then…" Itami looked at each of the girls, a sense of worry creeping over him. "What can I do for you ladies?"

Lelei was the first to respond. "Sir Itami, Lelei thanks you for what you done to us so far. You and your Federayshon. But Lelei want to repay for your help."

Itami seems to understand most it. "But you have helped. You and master Kato have been providing us with valuable information."

The blue-haired frowns a bit, more on grasping at Itami's words. "But Lelei wants to help more…um…independent…"

Rory loudly groaned, she could not stand it anymore, the awkwardness of the situation being too unbearable to watch and listen.

"Listen, Lelei, next time you want to learn these men in brown's language, come to me first, okay? I can teach you since I don't have anything better to at the moment." Rory turns to eye Itami with a smirk causing him to gulp a bit. Whatever it might imply he felt it could be not good for him. He shakes it off and turns back to Lelei.

"Like what I said, Lelei you and Master Kato have done lots already. You don't have to feel indebted with what we've been doing to you and with the rest of the refugees. It is our job."

Whether Lelei liked it or not, Rory translated Itami's words clearly to the young mage, although she did catch some of words on her own. Lelei was adamant, she pushed own her point to Itami.

While the three, Rory included, were working out their discussion, Tuka hovered to Itami's side with little effort. In fact, Itami seem not to notice the elf girl nearby causing her to become sad then upset. She might as well be invisible to the man whom she perceives as her father. Tuka suddenly took notice of the thing her 'father' was working on. It appears to be some sort of strange device with what appears to be words written on its surface. Instinctively she touches something on it twice and it emitted a beeping sound that startles her, causing her to jump back.

"Tuka!" It was Itami. He inadvertently pushes the elf aside and appears upset over the tampering of his work. Itami frantically tried salvaging it but it was too late. "The report…it got deleted!" he groaned, cradling his head with hands in frustration.

" _I'm…I'm sorry, father…"_ Tuka was in tears as she felt responsible for the mess she made.

"Youji!" scolded Rory, her angry face directing Itami to a quivering and crying Tuka.

Itami looked at Tuka. He knows it is her fault but it was also an accident, she did not mean it to happen. He embraces her in his arms and pats her comfortably.

"Hey, Tuka, shhh. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Father…is not mad at you. So don't cry anymore…"

As the two were having their touching moment, Lelei noticed some sacks stacked on the side. Upon inspecting them her discovery on what is inside sparks some interest.

"What you planning on doing with these?" she asks Itami, referring to the sack of dragon scales that sat in one corner of the Lieutenant's tent.

"Oh, those?" He gently lets go of Tuka, addressing the blue-haired mage. "I plan to bring them back to my world."

"To sell them?" Lelei asks.

"Maybe," answers Itami, putting out a grin. "Actually I plan to have somebody fashion me some armor out of them. They are after all honest to goodness dragon scales."

Rory helped in translating and conveying for Lelei. "She says there might be someone in Italica who could do that."

"Italica?" quizzed Itami.

"It's the city where the Coda villagers were heading. We would have reached there had we gone with them all the way," Rory smugly pointed out.

"Hmm, you don't say…" A bunch of notions were playing on Itami's mind.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm allowing you to do this," Yanagida groaned.

After some wheeling and dealing with Lieutenant Itami, he has authorized Third Recon on a special reconnaissance mission. Their destination: the city-state of Italica.

"Hey, what better way to gather intel than to go in and mingle with the locals. Plus we get to learn some economics and commerce on the side while we're at it." Itami was dressed in clothing native to the Special Region, which was salvaged from the exploits of the expeditionary force here. The rest of Third Recon was similarly garbed as they geared up and got on to their vehicles.

"This is reconnaissance mission on paper. Remember that Lieutenant Itami. I'm allowing some latitude in your discretion here but don't be reckless. You and your team will practically be behind enemy lines!" reminded Yanagida, a bit worried of the risks involved.

"I understand." Itami stepped on his GM's cable lift which reeled him up towards the mobile suit's cockpit. "I'll give you hollower if things get dicey!"

"Don't bet on it!" Yanagida shouted back as Itami eventually got in and sat within the control center of his machine.

"He's joking, right? I hope," Itami said to himself, hoping this trip, no, this mission would go on smoothly without a hitch. "Italica and custom made dragon armor, here we come..."


End file.
